Kong Li Christmas: A Sue Story
by crystalquirt
Summary: Tobue. Kong Li messes up Christmas by trying to take Sue out of the celebration for good. Scary situations, violence, mild language. Action, Romance, Angst, oh yeah.
1. Chapter 1

Kong Li Christmas : A Sue story

By Crystalquirt

Tobue. Kong Li messes up Christmas by trying to take Sue out of the celebration for good. Scary situations, violence. Action, Romance, Angst, yes.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

"Sid, let me go with you."

"No Tobey. It's just one delivery. Stay here and help Nana and Sue decorate the tree. Just don't eat all the wontons! Mr. Wu will count how many you've put on the tree." Tobey followed Sid out the front door to his bike. Sid put his helmet on his head and fastened the chin strap.

"That's dumb, why would anyone want to waste perfectly good wontons on a Christmas tree? I wanted to string popcorn and use bright red and gold ball ornaments! OH! And tinsel – lots and lots of tinsel!" Tobey was way too excited and Sid just couldn't get into it with him.

"You know Mr. Wu, he thinks wontons are artistic and he only decorates at all to try to please the customers. Just be glad he doesn't think using shrimp would be artistic – and don't make him so mad he stays open on Christmas day again! I don't want to work on Christmas this year."

"Yeah, very few people want 'take out food' on Christmas day. The tips really sucked last year, but Mr. Wu could get mad without any help from me you know! I can't promise anything Sid."

"Fine, just stay as far away from him as you can." Sid straddled his bike and pushed off.

Sid didn't feel like tree decorating, and knew Sue didn't either, but Nana had asked for their help. He didn't even care really about having Christmas day off, but any day off from school and making deliveries was a good day off. He was so relieved when Barney asked him to take the delivery Sid was determined to not let Tobey or Sue think for a second that he was going to let one of them do it. Besides, Tobey had been looking forward to decorating for months so it was only right that he should stay and help. With the bag hanging from the handlebars, he headed down the empty sidewalk for a ways before drifting off the curb into the street.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tobey went back to helping Nana and Sue with the tree, happy to be doing what ever Christmas related task he could do. He really liked this time of year, now that he had a family to share it with. He found Christmas in the orphanage was always very depressing even with Sid and Sue there, they were depressed too and really brought him down.

For some reason this year again, Sue and Sid both seemed down and he noticed right away, even before Nana did. Sue was even more depressed and grumpy than Sid was this year. Right then Tobey plugged in more Christmas lights and blew a fuse.

"Tobey, what is wrong with you? You know this building's old and the circuits can't take the load! Try to pay more attention than a moth would." Sue stomped her feet and he was pretty sure he saw smoke coming out of her ears. He sighed and went to reset the fuse and the surge protector only this time he ran another heavy extension cord from a plug behind the cash register to share the load. He remembered from decorating for Halloween that the cash register was on a different circuit. While he worked Tobey was singing softly,

"Grandma got run over by a reindeer . . ."

After the second time through one of his favorite songs, he started singing again for a third round and Nana glared at him. He looked embarrassed and changed to a spiritually uplifting rendition of,

"I brought these gifts for you - they're up in my bum . . ."

Sue was mad again. "Tobey! I don't think Peter from 'Family Guy' was singing it right! Can't we just have some silence?" irritation was obvious in Sue's voice.

Tobey whined, "Come on Sue – get in the spirit, sing with me!" he took a deep breath and sang to the tune of, 'I'll be Home for Christmas',

"'I'll be Cloned for Christmas, There'll be three of me . . .'"

Sue screamed angrily and ran out to the garden. She went all the way out to the corner farthest from the door. In one graceful leap she jumped up a little over eight feet onto one of the ramps that made up their obstacle course. She sat down cross-legged on the narrow plank and fell apart. She sobbed into her hands and didn't even know why, or perhaps was afraid to admit why.

Nana nodded when Tobey looked at her, his eyes begging for permission to go after Sue. Once he got to the garden, Tobey saw her sitting well above the ground in the corner, facing the wall. He approached slowly and saw her back shaking as she tried to choke back tears.

Speaking softly, trying not to scare her he asked, "Sue? What's wrong?"

"Go away."

"I promise not to sing anymore."

"It's okay Tobey, your singing isn't that bad." She rolled her eyes and tried to stop crying, embarrassed that Tobey caught her.

"Well then what's wrong." Tobey jumped up and sat across from her on the other plank. She turned away from him. "I don't know, I just feel so sad."

"Well, what do you say to yourself that makes you feel sad?"

Sue looked at Tobey, thinking that was an interesting question. "I tell myself that I can't relax and enjoy the holidays! If I do, we might miss some clue about what Kong Li might be planning."

"But Sue, it isn't all up to you. Nana is always diligent, even when it seems like she isn't even thinking about Kong Li. If he was up to something magical, she would know and me and Sid are here too – you don't have to take all the responsibility!"

"But Tobey! I know if I let myself relax and enjoy Christmas, or anything too much, Kong Li will do something to ruin it. Tobey, do you think we will ever win this and be able to relax?"

"Of course Sue, this can't go on forever. It's Mr. Wu's yelling that might go on forever. You need to relax sometimes, I'm worried about you. If you aren't training, you are studying magic with Nana. I think you've even lost weight."

"Why thanks Tobey."

"I didn't mean it as a good thing, you were perfect like you were. Now I can see your bones."

Sue looked away from him for a second and changed the subject back to Mr. Wu. "That's right Tobey! Mr. Wu has been awful! He threw away the decorations I made that were drying on a rack in the kitchen. He told me they smelled funny and he didn't want them in his restaurant making the customer's sick."

"Well, Mr. Wu has always been nasty. I mean, he has no regard for any one else's feelings. He even said I stink."

Sue smiled and wiped her eyes.

Tobey added, "I'll help you make more decorations. I would love some in my room."

"Sid probably wouldn't like them, he is the original Grinch and Scrooge rolled into one."

"Well, Sid will have to fight ME to take them down."

"Thanks Tobey." Sue and leaned across to give Tobey's hand a squeeze. But instead she lost her balance and fell! She yelled and suddenly found herself lying across Tobey's arms, standing below the planks where they had been sitting.

Sue stared into his eyes for a moment seeing how warm and wonderful he was. "WOW! Thanks again Tobey, but how did you. . . ?"

"I would do anything to keep you from getting hurt, Sue." He let her legs down, but kept his arm around her shoulder's until he was sure she was okay to stand. He blushed three shades of red when she grabbed him and hugged him like she was trying to hug the stuffing out of him. Not being able to breathe was a small price to pay for a hug from Sue.

The other times Sue hugged him, he stood there like a rag doll, afraid to even move thinking it might end. This time though, he carefully put his arms around her to return her hug. He was still afraid at first she would pull away, but she didn't. She put her head on his shoulder and he could feel her pull him tightly into her chest.

"You are a great friend Tobey." They were both blushing a little when they went back in and got back to decorating.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tobey continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Kong Li Christmas : A Sue story 2

By Crystalquirt

Tobue. Kong Li messes up Christmas by trying to take Sue out of the celebration for good. Scary situations, violence, action, romance, angst, oh yeah.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Sid made the delivery and decided to take the long way home, through the historic district. The buildings here were ancient and all decorated for Christmas this time of year. Even 'Scrooge Sid' had to admit it really looked cool with all the different colored lights. He especially liked the trees and fences wrapped in all blue lights. It was beautiful and a little spooky all at the same time. City workers wrapped the light poles and trees lining the street with lights to match all the homes and businesses here.

Sid remembered Tobey often brought his "real" camera with him when they were coming in this direction to take better pictures of all the old buildings than he could get with his camera phone. He thought he would bring Tobey and Sue back with him tomorrow night so Tobey could take pictures for his web site. One large house on a corner that Tobey liked best had gargoyles lining the roof all the way around and a pair of life-sized lion statues guarding the gate. Tobey took photos of each gargoyle and put them in a binder. He wrote about each type and the history of gargoyles for a school project.

The house Sid liked best looked like it may have been one of the first temples in China and moved here to the United States. The house was very elaborately decorated all year 'round and Sid, Sue and Tobey even got to see inside it once when the owner was there painting and ordered lunch from Wu's Garden. No one lived there, and it was vacant unless someone rented it for a weekend. Sometimes the house was rented out for very expensive weddings once or twice a year and occasionally for a tour if someone wanted to pay a lot to see inside.

Sid went by the front of the building and circled around to go by again. The second time he stopped and stared at the structure for a few moments. Then he went around the block to the alley so he could see the back with its gardens, fountains and statues.

The alley behind the property was a dead end and going back out the way he came in would take longer to get back to Wu's afterward, but it was okay. Part of his plan was to get back to Wu's too late to help decorate. The thought of not having to decorate for Christmas at all made him smile.

A pair of evil pale blue eyes watched Sid. With a swoop of his dark cape, Kong Li went quickly to the alley through the back gates to get there before Sid could.

"This is perfect! I couldn't have planned a better trap – and he's alone!" Knowing that Sid would come around the back of this property from past experience, Kong Li felt giddy with joy! This, the most evil villain on the planet, used this property as a lair when it was empty and had seen Sid and the others stop to admire it several times before, and they always checked out the backyard too.

"Sid, if you had come a little later, you would have caught me before I found the recipe I've been working for months to find, only now I can catch you!"

Kong Li set a pedestal firmly in the middle of the alley, right behind the property's back gate. He used his staff and elaborate movements of his hands around a plain old rock he found and it soon turned into a glowing, metallic-like, soccer ball-sized sphere. Kong Li placed it on the pedestal, stepped to the side and waited in the shadows.

Sid rolled by slowly, looking at the back of the fantastic building. Every inch of the back of the house and yard was decorated too and they used mostly blue lights. Sid was mesmerized and not watching where he was going, he almost ran into Kong Li's sphere. He turned just in time and rolled slowly past the pedestal with the strange, quiet sphere sitting on it. The sphere was dark now, except for the blue Christmas lights reflecting off the surface.

"Wow, this is new. I wonder why it's out here in the alley? Someone could steal it." Sid was talking to himself.

Sid rolled his bike by the fence, staring at sphere the whole time before he stopped and leaned his bike over. He walked back up to it and held out his hand to touch it. Energy suddenly swirled around the surface and it sent out a short bolt of energy that burned his hand.

Sid yelped and fell backwards over his bike. Before he could get up and get away, the sphere shot him again in the shoulder and made a hole in the front of both of his shirts he had on! It continued a strong burning beam of energy until it blistered his skin! He groaned and rolled over to get away from it. Right after he scrambled to his feet, the sphere shot him again in the back of his leg and he fell flat, on his front, screaming in pain.

Kong Li stepped out of the shadows behind him. "My sphere will shoot at you again if you move. So the logical thing would be, not to move, but I don't think you can avoid being shot again with your short attention span." he taunted.

Sid froze, staring at Kong Li and saw his enemy and his 'ball' were between him and the exit from the alley.

There were walls that made up a ten and sixteen story building on one side and the across the back of the alley. The side by the property he had been admiring had a very tall, twelve foot at least chain link fence with razor wire along the top. There was a small locked gate shrouded by vines that Kong Li used to sneak up on him. Any direction he tried to go was likely to hurt him somehow, even if the sphere wasn't there. Even the fire escape going up near where Kong Li was standing had parts that were rusted and broken.

"Now while I finish my work, you can entertain me boy." He laughed out loud and started tapping on the wall with a hammer and chisel. His laughter made Sid angry.

"I won't entertain you, I will stop you from doing whatever you're doing!"

Just the sound of his voice made the sphere start shooting again! Sid rolled and somersaulted trying to avoid it. The first two bolts of energy missed, but the third got him in the soft skin covering his loin area. Sid fell and rolled against the fence holding his side and moaning.

"I forgot to mention, it fires at sound too and I don't know about you refusing to entertain me, I am already finding your predicament very entertaining no matter what you say." Kong Li teased, trying to make him angry enough to move or yell again.

Sid bit his tongue trying not to cry out, but that last shot hurt so badly he still made small sounds of pain without even hearing himself. The sphere shot twice more just at the sound of Sid's whimpering, one hit him low on the side of his hip and burned through the seam of his pants.

The second one missed him and hit the fence right above his head. He could hear Kong Li laughing maniacally while he tried to concentrate on what he was doing instead of watching Sid the whole time. "I only wish, little Sue Yee and Tobey were here to enjoy my present too."

He covered his head with one arm and gritted his teeth trying not to make a sound. The sphere stopped shooting when he stopped moving, but the light energy swirled around the sphere's surface just waiting for an excuse to fire again.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tobey continued . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Kong Li Christmas : A Sue story 3

By Crystalquirt

Tobue. Kong Li messes up Christmas by trying to take Sue out of the celebration for good. Scary situations, violence, action, romance, angst, oh yeah.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

With Sid injured and pinned down, afraid to move or make a sound, Kong Li was near the brick wall under the old fire escape tapping with a hammer and chisel on the bricks. This was the spot where he suspected to find a recipe behind the mortar holding the bricks in the wall. Each time his sphere shot at Sid he looked over, enjoying Sid's suffering, but he did have a job to do and trusted the sphere to take care of Sid for him.

"Kong Li! What are you doing here?" Sid yelled, but didn't move. The sphere shot him anyway. Stinging his forearm when he used it to protect his face. "Aaagnnn!" Sid fell back panting, the sphere shot again, hitting the ground right next to Sid's head.

Kong Li laughed, "Are you dense or something boy? You seem to be a slow learner."

Sid could see Kong Li without moving his head now at least. The sphere ignored Kong Li's movements. The villain was busy breaking the brick wall, soon to reveal a hidden piece of paper that could only be a recipe!

The sphere shot two more beams at Sid when he looked back over his shoulder trying to see a way out if he was even able to take the recipe away from Kong Li. Maybe I can make Kong Li made enough to come over here, then I could grab him and use him as a shield until I can get out of here with the recipe.

He stifled a whimper when the chain link fence over his head sparkled and sparks showered down on him caused by the beams hitting the galvanized steal. I can't even yell at Kong Li! If I say a word that thing will zap me and I could pass out and he will still get away with the recipe.

Now that Kong Li was finished, he waved the recipe at Sid so he could see his prize clearly. "Merry Christmas Sid! Enjoy your sparkly present. It should keep you busy for hours, if you don't die right away." and then he laughed, "HeHeHe" like a bad imitation of Santa, dramatically wrapped his cape around himself and then he left going straight up, practically flying up the broken fire escape.

Sid frantically looked at the sphere that was not giving up just because Kong Li left. "Hey! Take this thing with you!"

When the sphere shot at him again, Sid braced himself and made a run for it. Limping severely from where a bolt of energy already hit him in the leg, he was so slow another bolt hit him in his other leg and knocked him down again. The back of his left thigh near his knee burned with stabbing pain and now his right calf felt like it was on fire and he couldn't flex his ankle! He couldn't get up at all so he rolled into a shallow recess in the brick building just as another energy bolt stung his lower back.

Bolts of the magical energy kept shooting past him because he couldn't help but yelp and whimper in pain, and he barely had enough room to get all the way out of the line of fire. Leaning against the deepest side of the small space, Sid gritted his teeth and held his legs up tight to his body still scared to move.

Sid thought several minutes must have passed and the sphere has been quiet. He hoped he was far enough away now that it wouldn't be so sensitive, he leaned over quickly and just a tiny bit to peek out at the sphere, and as quick as lightening it got him again in the chest on the left side, just under the same shoulder that had already been hit.

"Ahhgnnnn!" He gritted his teeth in anger, and because it really hurt and he was trying not to scream! Being very careful to stay out of the line of fire, Sid hurried and got his phone out and with shaking fingers, he started pushing buttons. It seemed like forever before Sue answered! "Help Sue! . . . Kong Li's got me pinned down!There's some kind of ball shooting at me!"

The thing reacted to his voice and shot in his direction again, making him cringe and hug the wall to the rear of the tiny space. Even though he was really freaked out, Sid forced himself to whisper, "Be careful when you get here! This thing shoots at the smallest sound or movement!"

Just to prove it, it shot again and ricocheted off a rusty metal hinge mounted in the brick to hit Sid's arm. Sue heard her brother groan in pain and yelled into the phone, "I have you on GPS - Tobey and I are on the way." Sue thumped Tobey on his head to get his attention off the Christmas music he listened to on his MP3 player while the decorated the garden with lights. He yanked out his earbuds, "What?"

"Sid's trapped - maybe hurt! He ran into Kong Li!" Their bikes had been put away for the night and were in the garden.

"Lets go! What are you waiting for Sue?" She glared at him since she was already on her bike with her helmet on. She rode off without him, but he was catching up fast. Sue called Nana on the way, not wanting to waste a precious second more than she had to, by running back into Wu's to tell her first.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

"Don't just charge in Tobey, Sid says whatever has him trapped targets movement and sound." They peeked cautiously around the corner at the end of the alley. They could see the shimmering globe on the pedestal but couldn't see Sid anywhere.

Tobey stepped out cautiously and called, "Sid- Are you . . . " he was cut off when he had to duck a bolt of energy from the sphere. This time without looking around the corner Sue yelled, "Sid - if we distract it, can you make a run for it?" The sphere started sending bolts of energy in all directions in response to the voices.

Her brother's voice sounded so weak when he answered she wanted to run to him right then, but held back not wanting to make the situation worse.

"Sue, you can't distract it, it's too fast! I don't think I can run anyway, I'm already hit."

"Sid no! How badly are you hurt?"

"Not bad, just get me out of here!" he ducked when a bolt hit the wall right by his head. Fresh out of ideas, Sue called Nana and told her what was happening. Nana said she would join them and to stay back.

"Sid!" when she called to her brother again, the thing started shooting in all directions since it couldn't detect movement in any one direction.

"Sid - where are you hurt."

"To many places to mention - what's going on?"

"We have to wait for Nana - she's on her way - she promised to get here quickly!"

Firing only at the voices, it was still shooting. Tobey bravely, and a little recklessly jumped across to get on the same side as Sue got back behind the wall. Sid panicked and screamed trying to get even closer to the back of the small space.

A bolt of energy ricocheted and blew up a brick right next to his face. Brick and mortar blew into his eyes blinding and scaring him even more, he turned over, covered his head with his arms and a bolt got him right between his shoulder-blades! He screamed louder than Tobey did with a Nian chasing him!

"SID!" Sue screamed, terrified for her brother, she started to run in, but Tobey tackled her. He got her pushed down just in time to get hit in his helmet by one of the beams and the force still hurt his head even through the helmet! He held onto Sue to make sure she followed him as they scrambled back around the corner amidst a barrage of fire that came their way, but missed.

"Sorry . . . Tobey are you alright?" She asked when she saw him taking his burnt helmet off to rub his head.

"I'm alright, but look at my helmet! If I hadn't been wearing it, it would have fried my luscious hair! Poor Sid! I hope he's . . . um . . . I'm sure he fine Sue – Sid is tough."

Sue clenched her fists and glared back down the alley. The sphere was sitting there silent and lifeless and looking all innocent. She still couldn't see Sid.

"Sid?" she called, they both listened and now Sid didn't answer them either!

"Tobey! Let go of me! I have to go!"

"No Sue," Nana walked up behind her. "That thing is dangerous, but it will break like glass if struck. I brought your Christmas present to you early Sue." Nana handed her a beautifully decorated re-curve bow and a quiver full of arrows.

Sue's hands shook a little when she took them. "Nana! Wha???"

"You expressed an interest in archery, and I decided to teach you after the first of the new year, but it is needed now to save Sid."

"But I've never even held a bow before! What if I miss, or hit Sid? You better do it!" she tried to hand the bow back to Nana.

"You won't miss Sue. Relax I will help you."

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tobey continued . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Kong Li Christmas : A Sue Story 4

By Crystalquirt

Tobue. Kong Li messes up Christmas by trying to take Sue out of the celebration for good. Scary situations, violence, action, romance, angst, oh yeah.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tobey watched Nana guide and instruct Sue with the bow. He was a little jealous because Sue was learning archery first AND got a present before Christmas. He pinched himself for having such selfish thoughts and focused back on the problem.

Nana gently guided Sue's hands into the right place on the bow, let Sue load an arrow and showed her how to line up her shot from behind the corner. The Sphere didn't detect the slow movement of just Sue's arms and the bow at the end of the alley. Sue kept her body behind the wall and Nana stayed close behind her. She whispered quiet instruction into Sue's ear. Nana's learned, steady hands gently touched Sue's elbows, and once all was right she whispered. "Release it."

Sue did everything Nana said and the arrow flew straight down the alley so fast the sphere didn't have time to shoot at it. The arrow hit the sphere right in the center and made it explode in a shower of sparkles like small fireworks. Even the pedestal disappeared. Taking no time to congratulate herself Sue ran down the alley looking for Sid with Tobey and Nana right behind her. She saw Sid huddled in a shallow recess in the brick wall, put the bow down and kneeled next to him.

"Sid?" Sue felt like she died a little when her brother didn't answer her. She reached in and rolled him toward them. The movement startled him and he yelled when the burns on his back touched the ground and hurt even more, but he kept his eyes squeezed shut.

"Sid, it's okay!"

"Sue no! Get out of here!" Sid said weakly, his eyes stayed shut.

"Everything's fine Sid, we took care of the sphere, Nana and Tobey are here too." Sue put her hand on Sid's shoulder and made him groan. Then she saw his shirt and skin was burned where she touched him.

"Oh man, I'm Sorry Sid."

"It's okay, how did you get rid of that thing?"

"Nana showed me how to shoot an arrow. We got it first try."

"That's great."

Nana noticed he still wouldn't open his eyes to look at them and asked, "What's wrong with your eyes Sid?"

"The bricks exploded . . . it feels like there's broken glass in my eyes!"

"Keep your eyes closed then, we will help you out." Nana and Sue helped him roll out of the small space. Sue took his uninjured hand into hers to help him up, but when she saw how wobbly he was she told him to sit back down. The painful spots where he had been shot burned even more when he tried to move and he groaned. "Ow Nana, it really hurts! What was that thing?"

"That sphere, called in the old texts a 'Stone Mine' is a very nasty thing that I hoped Kong Li wouldn't even know about! It is said to have held entire armies at bay for months." Nana took her bag from around her shoulder.

Sue unfastened Sid's helmet and took it off. "Lie back Bro." she guided him down so his head was on her leg for a pillow. "Thanks Sue." Sid was still breathing fast, like he was still scared. Sue tossed Sid's helmet to Tobey and he went to tie it on his bike. When he came back, he turned on a small but powerful flashlight and started counting the burn marks in Sid's clothing, and on his skin.

"Hey man! How many times did you let it shoot you?"

"Tobey! I didn't 'LET' it shoot me!"

"Sorr-rey." Tobey pointed the light in Nana's bag where she was looking for something.

Sid stayed quiet, but Sue could tell he was in a lot of pain. His breathing was getting faster and he kept squeezing his eyes shut tighter and clenching his jaw. He held his burned hand up, afraid it would touch something.

"Nana hurry." Sue couldn't stand it.

"I'm okay Sue, now if it was Tobey, he would have fainted by now."

"Not true Sid! Everyone knows I'm the bravest – and the strongest!" Tobey kicked and chopped the air, the light from his flashlight flashing all over the alley. "Tobey! Light." Nana reminded him and he settled down and aimed the light back in her bag.

Nana was cooking something up that would help. Sid waited more patiently than Sue did, but soon Nana came toward him with a little bottle like the kind Avon perfume spray comes in. Sue helped him roll over so Nana could spray his worst wounds on his legs and back through the holes in his clothes. While he was on his side Nana spread a towel out to let him lie on so dirt wouldn't get back in the burns. With Sid on his back again she treated his arms, shoulders, chest and side.

"Thanks Nana, it feels a little better already."Sid's nose was wrinkled, his eyelids were twitching, and tears were coming, his own body trying to wash his eyes out. He was so uncomfortable he put his hand up to his face, but Nana stopped him by holding his hand.

"No rubbing Sid, it will make it worse."

"Its hard to believe it could feel worse!"

"That should sooth the burns for now, we need to get you home and get you cleaned up so your wounds do not get infected, but now I will be touching you around you eyes, are you ready?" Nana got another small bottle out and took the lid off.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Sid felt Nana's gentle hands on his face barely touching near his eyelids, "Open if you can." he tried to open his eyes, but was only able to open a tiny bit for a second, tears ran down his temples and into his hair. "Ow!" he cried and Sue held on to him tighter, very worried, she really hated seeing her brother in pain!

"I'm sorry Sid, I know it hurts." Nana readied the bottle by holding it right over his eye and turned his head slightly. She poured a little of the fluid over his eyelid and while the liquid sat in a little puddle in the corner of his eye told him to open again. He felt some go in, and she repeated the same thing on the other side.

The antidote she gave him soothed his eyes so much, the next time they tried she was able to rinse his eyes out pretty well and they stopped stinging enough that he could almost see clearly again.

Tobey watched nervously too, and now that Sid looked better he relaxed a little, "Ha Sid, now it looks like you've been crying."

"I'll show you crying Tobey!"

"Alright Sid, leave him alone, Tobey's kinda right." Sue kindly put her hand on her brother's forehead to keep his head in her lap. He couldn't have gotten up yet anyway without a lot of effort and probably some help.

"He didn't have to say it out loud did he?"

They heard the quick beep of a car horn. Nana put her things back in her bag. "Oh, the cab is here to take Sid home, I will ride with him and keep flushing his eyes. Sid, what ever you do, don't rub your eyes. My treatment has numbed them a little and if you rub before I get all the debris out, you could scratch your eyes badly.

"Alright Nana."

"Can you two bring his bike home please."

"Of course Nana, take it easy Bro."

Tobey turned off his flashlight and let Sid lean on him while he walked to the cab. Nana held onto his other side and kept the towel around his shoulders. After he was safely in the cab, Tobey went back for Sid's bike and strangely, Sue, who hadn't moved yet.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tobey continued . . .


	5. Chapter 5

Kong Li Christmas : A Sue Story 5

By Crystalquirt

Tobue. Kong Li messes up Christmas by trying to take Sue out of the celebration for good. Scary situations, violence, action, romance, angst, oh yeah.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tobey thought it was strange that Sue was still sitting on the ground looking down, like Sid's head was still in her lap. Didn't she want to hurry home and make sure Sid was okay? There was still a lot of decorating to do yet tonight or Mr. Wu will be yelling and he wanted to help Sue re-make her ornaments.

As he got closer to her, she looked up and all it took was for their eyes to meet and she started crying. She buried her face in her hands and rested the backs of her hands on her knees.

"Sue! What's wrong?" Tobey took the last few feet in one leap and slid up to her on his knees. "We rescued Sid - You rescued Sid! That was some great shooting! Your arrow was right on." He heard her making noises like growling in between her sobs. "Sue? Please talk to me."

"I c-can't." Sue was all choked up and could barely breath let alone talk to him.

"Sid will be okay - and he's right, if it was me I probably would have fainted." he tried to get her to smile, or at least look up, but when she didn't, he sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned on him, and he found her hand to hold it while she sobbed into his shirt. He sat quietly with her and didn't even care that her tears, and perhaps a little snot was soaking his shirt.

Wow two hugs from Sue in one night! Another time Tobey would have been thrilled. He would have really enjoyed his 'Sue alone time' if she was not so upset. When she quieted down a little he tried to get her to talk again.

"Tell me what's wrong Sue. Can you talk to me yet?" he asked softly.

"I d-don't know."

"It's okay, you don't have to talk to me. I hate seeing you so upset – is there anything I can do?"

Sue took a deep breath, "It's not that I don't want to talk to you, I am so glad you're here, Tobey. I just, I – S-Sid could have been . . . h-he . . . "

"I know." He hugged her tightly and let her cry some more.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

At Kong Li's underground lair he was pacing. "True - I got the recipe I went after, but Nana's little reject saw me, he knows I have a recipe and they will start searching for me to try to get the recipe before I can use it. I have to do something to keep them occupied until I can find all the ingredients and cook this."

He put the recipe on the table and sat a jar on it so it couldn't blow away with a sweep of his cape. "I know what I will do to them!" he exclaimed.

Kong Li got a book off a shelf and blew off the dust. He checked his handwritten notes in the back and found the page he wanted, but after reading it, said out loud, "No, not this one, it kills immediately and if that happens the rest of them will be even more determined to find me before I am ready."

I need something that works slowly to keep them busy and focused on something other than me. I wonder, he got another book off the shelf and opened it right to the page he wanted.

"Ah yes, this should do nicely. Mei Hua and her rejects will be very busy for the next few days. Mei Hua should realize right away what this is and the importance of staying close to the victim. With the brother already hurt, I think, the sister this time. Young Tobey will be no threat to me alone."

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

In the cab on the way back to Wu's, Sid told Nana that he saw Kong Li with a recipe and told her where he found it. When they got home, Nana helped Sid up to bed before Calvin could try to put him back to work. She went alone to the store room and unrolled her maps on the table where she might have some privacy. One spot on the map flickered and glowed dimly.

"Ah, this recipe has been disturbed, but he has not started preparing it yet, or it would be glowing brightly."

"Now to figure out which one he has."

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

When Sue finally stopped crying she was angry! She pushed him away and poked him in the chest. "Ow. Sue – What did I do?" Tobey was confused since she started yelling at him.

"I told you something bad was going to happen! I told you!"

"You told me?"

"Yes! I relaxed, Sid went out alone so you and I could help Nana decorate for Christmas – and Kong Li almost killed him! See, I cant relax and enjoy the holidays or anything else until we get rid of Kong Li!"

"Sue, that's not true, it was not because of Christmas that Sid went out alone, we all go out alone and split up all the time. It was just rotten luck that Sid ran into Kong Li this time and didn't call us sooner."

"No! Christmas is just a distraction that Kong Li will use against us again if we let him. We will have to be even more careful! He is probably still around watching us suffer!" Sue looked around nervously. " I'm gonna find him! You go back to Wu's and make sure Sid is alright!"

"Sue NO! Don't do anything crazy – didn't you just say that Sid shouldn't have been out alone and now you think I'm going to let you go out alone – looking for Kong Li on purpose? Think again."

"I will be alert, I will call if I see anything." Sue got up and walked to her bike with Tobey running along side begging her not to do it.

"Sue, just come back with me to Wu's! Sid will worry if I go back without you!"

"I won't be long and you guys can call to check on me." Sue was determined to find Kong Li and had even convinced herself that she could end this war that Nana had been having with him for decades, all by herself and that very night.

Tobey started to jump on his bike to follow her, but realized he left Sid's bike in the alley, so he rode back after it before he set off to follow her. He couldn't ride as fast as usual pulling Sid's bike alongside his, but still caught up enough to see Sue a block ahead going around a curve. Just as she went out of his sight, he heard a loud low horn, like a truck and tires squeal.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Sue expected Kong Li to do something nasty to ruin what little Christmas joy that she could force, if she could force any and he had proven her right! He had hurt Sid and now, blinded by fear she wanted to make him pay. Kong Li was coming closer all the time to seriously injuring one of them, he had even managed to kidnap Nana right out of Wu's and hang her out for lizard mutants to eat! He had Tobey and Sid tied up in the kitchen and could have killed them if she hadn't rescued Nana and they got back when they did!

Thinking about everything like she was, Sue got tears in her eyes again and while she wiped them on her sleeve, she missed seeing the truck that crossed the line coming around the curve until it was almost too late. He blew the horn and Sue panicked. She turned quickly to avoid the truck. Her bike hit the curb and she and the bike landed in the flower beds along the curve. The truck driver laughed and just kept driving.

Seconds later, Tobey practically flew around the curve and saw Sue lying on her side in the flowers. He called her name and stood up on his seat before he jumped off. He landed right behind her, the bikes both hopped up the curb and landed on Sue's bike in the flowers.

"Sue are you okay?" Tobey kneeled and gently touched her shoulder. She brought her knees up to her chest and had her arm over her head like she was experiencing pain. Sue was trying to hide the fact that she was crying again.

"Sue? Please answer me!" he leaned over farther to try to see her face. He didn't want to move her in case she really was hurt. When she still didn't move Tobey panicked and started to call Nana.

"No Tobey, hang up. I'm just fine!" She forced out.

"But you didn't answer me! Did that truck hit you? Are you hurt anywhere? What should I do?"

"Tobey, calm down." Sue rolled onto her back, but still kept her arm over her eyes. "I'm alright. The truck didn't hit me."

"Oh thank-you - thank-you – thank-you truck for not hitting Sue!" he picked her up by her shoulders and hugged her. "If you had been hurt it . . .!" Overcome with joy, Tobey kissed Sue on the cheek before he even realized he was thinking about doing it!

"Tobey, really I'm okay." Sue kissed his cheek in return, "Thanks man."

He was overjoyed! He hugged her tightly and she didn't try to get away, he whispered in her ear, "Can we just go back to Wu's now, Sue? I'm starving."

"Alright Tobey." he helped her up, even though she didn't really need him to and they went to untangle the bikes and get them all pointed in the same direction again. "I'm sure Nana will send us all out after Kong Li when Sid is feeling better."

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tobey continued . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Kong Li Christmas : A Sue Story 6

By Crystalquirt

Tobue. Kong Li messes up Christmas by trying to take Sue out of the celebration for good. Scary situations, violence, action, romance, angst, oh yeah.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Christmas was only three days away and the closer the holiday got, the angrier Sue felt. She wasn't sleeping and she was eating even less than she had been. Angry at Kong Li, angry at herself, just angry. And scared too.

Kong Li had found a recipe in the brick wall and Nana's maps and spells had not revealed to her which one he found. Even Nana didn't know what kind of havoc he would release with this recipe. She had hoped to have a nice Christmas with her family and Kong Li was ruining Christmas again!

She and the boys went out watching for an sign of what Kong Li was doing every minute that they could and Sue made them all stay together no matter what. Tobey tried to sneak off to follow the ice cream truck and Sue tackled him.

If Tobey and Sid were nervous about anything they didn't show it, except maybe Sid not tolerating Tobey's jokes as well as usual. But his shorter temper could be because he tired easily and still hurt sometimes. Muscle cramps interrupted his activities and sleep even with Nana's herbal remedies and he refused any other care.

Sid did feel a lot better than he had the first day and now Sue even seemed angry with him. She took every opportunity she could to yell at him, about anything. She was even mad at him for getting hurt – for running into Kong Li alone and proving that he wasn't invincible. She liked to pretend he is her invincible big brother and it scared her every time she was reminded that he wasn't. Tobey just stayed away from her, but Sid was concerned and kept asking her what was wrong. Tobey was pretty sure he knew what was wrong.

When Sid, Sue and Tobey went out for their last delivery of the evening, Kong Li was watching. Sid only got as far as the next businesses front door and had to stop to wait for a cramp to stop. Sue yelled at him! "Didn't you do what Nana told you to?"

"Yeah Sue, I've done everything Nana said to do. She said my muscles just need time to heal from all the damage that Stone Mine did. I'll be okay to bike in a minute!"

"What if Kong Li attacks? You won't have a minute!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Sid lifted his leg and pushed off, coasting away from Sue.

"You are ruining Christmas Sid!"

"How exactly am I ruining Christmas?"

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Kong Li heard her yelling at Sid on the street. "Don't worry little Sue, you will have a Merry Christmas." Kong Li hid in the shadows across the street from Wu's garden. "Or at least a Christmas your family will never forget. Hehehe . . . you won't be around to remember it though." Kong Li's laughter echoed off the side of the buildings.

Sue and Sid were still yelling at each other, but Tobey thought he heard something, and got a chill. He rode back in a circle looking for the source of the sound he thought he heard, but seeing nothing he stood up to pedal fast to catch up to Sue and Sid.

Kong Li had vanished from his hiding place into a swirling phenomena he created over his head. The phenomena reappeared silently in Sue's bedroom and he dropped out of it and landed quietly next to her dresser.

Looking at the photos of Sid, Tobey, Nana and Barney lined up in little frames Kong Li whispered, "Merry Christmas my little enemies. With all of you busy trying to save little Sue Yee, I will be able to finish preparing the recipe to get rid of all of you by the start of the New Year! HoHoHo" He tried not to laugh out loud since he was trying to be very quiet, but it was hard since he was feeling such joy! This was going to be the best Christmas he had ever had!

Kong Li put Sue's hairbrush bristles up on the dresser and sprinkled a light gray powder over it. Then he dripped three drops of a blue liquid and it flashed and glowed an ugly green color for just a second before it turned black to match the bristles.

"Enjoy Sue, I know I will. Even if Nana figures out the antidote, the cure won't exist at all for you! Mwahahaha!"

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

The last delivery they had was uneventful, but the evening didn't stay quiet. An innocent neighbor accidentally cooked a recipe that turned all the neighborhood cats into gremlins. By the time Sid, Sue and Tobey got home from finding, curing and returning all the cats, they were all three exhausted.

"Tobey! How could you? That little beast is going to die of rabies now, just because you refused to get your shots!"

"That's not funny Sid! What if it makes me sick? Who knows what gremlin spit could do to me? It chewed on my leg like it was a turkey drumstick!" he sat down on the dining room floor and pulled his torn pants leg up to see.

Fortunately there weren't any customer's trying to eat that late. "Frankly Sid, I didn't see much difference between the cats and the gremlins! It was a cat that tore up my arm, after I cured it!"

Nana came in next and saw him sitting on the floor holding his leg with a badly scratched forearm. Truth was, Tobey did feel a little faint, but would never admit it. "Come on Tobey, let's clean you up so we can treat your wounds."

"See Sid, Nana cares about me."

Sue had enough and ignored both of them. She hadn't been sleeping well anyway, and felt like she might just fall down. She forced herself to stay standing long enough to take a shower and fell into bed with her hair still loose and wet. Gremlins for Christmas. Why couldn't they have turned into elves or candy canes? Stupid recipes, too bad that wasn't the one Kong Li found.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Sid and Tobey didn't even take showers and just went to bed stinky and full of gremlin spit and other nasty cat and gremlin fluids. The next morning, Sid and Tobey jumped out of bed and took turns taking quick showers before they went to the kitchen.

In an empty apartment across the street from Wu's Garden, Kong Li was back watching Sue's room with a telescope from a window. As creepy as that was, he had been watching for hours, hoping only to see the chaos he expected to cause. He did see something that scared him. Sue's hair had dried in a terrifying array of matted hair sticking out all over her head since she went to bed with it wet.

"Well, doesn't that girl brush her hair at night? Well, she will have to do it now. Little Sue Yi won't want anyone to see her hair like that!"

Sue scared herself a little too when she looked in the mirror. "Oh yuck. It'll take an hour to brush this out." She got dressed and wrapped a towel around her head like she had just got out of the shower. Taking three steps at a time, she ran downstairs to eat breakfast with Sid and Tobey. They were getting used to being off school for Christmas break and Barney was very happy that he would have more help. He was so happy he could be heard in the kitchen whistling.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

"Good morning children."

"Hi Nana." they said together like they had rehearsed it.

"When you are all finished eating, come and sit with me in the garden."

"Okay Nana." Tobey answered first. Even he knew right away Nana didn't mean just 'sit'. They were going to have an extra-long guided meditation. They had to meet much earlier when school was in session.

"Nana, can I fix my hair first?"

"Sure Sue, join us as soon as you can." Nana turned and went to the garden.

"Yeah Sue, you don't want Barney to see your hair like - this!" Tobey reached across the table and pulled the towel off of her head! Sue took a swing at him and missed. He acted like he was terrified and ran away screaming "MEDUSA!"

"You little . . !" It took her an extra second to climb out of the booth over Sid, but she still tacked him when he got to a grassy patch in the garden.

Sitting in her usual place for meditation, Nana raised her eyebrow at them. "Meditation!"

"Sorry Nana." Sue took an extra second getting off of Tobey to let him up and she pinched his butt before she got all the way off of him. She went back inside to work on her hair. Tobey stood stunned for a second before he realized she was flirting with him! "Woohoo!" he shouted without warning.

"TOBEY! MEDITATION!"

"Sorry Nana." he grinned at her mischievously and joined Nana right them. He knew he wouldn't be able to settle down for mediation today! Sue was flirting with me! She must like me, well like me differently than she used to! He was screaming with joy on the inside.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Sue grabbed her towel out of the booth where Tobey threw it and ran upstairs. She could hear her brother was still laughing until she slammed her door shut and locked it! Her fun with Tobey made her forget for a moment how angry she was inside. She kicked the door and flopped back down on her bed.

I will get Sid back for laughing at me! She exhaled loudly, "Aaahg!" and sat up on the edge of the bed to reach for her brush.

Kong Li was still watching and saw that now he would get his Christmas present. The long, sad end of one of Nana's brats was like the perfect stocking stuffer and with any luck at all he would have his master's cookbook very soon.

As Sue separated her hair and brushed the knots out of each section she noticed she was feeling very relaxed considering how angry she felt just minutes before. She even kind of liked it when Tobey was messing with her and didn't want to dye the white patch in his hair green anymore. Why do I let Sid anger me so much more than Tobey?

She flattened one more section of her hair and started on the next section on the other side. Most of the matted mess was actually looking like her own hair now. When she finished with each section she brushed to smooth them all together and stood up. She needed to look in the mirror to put the clip in to hold it up in the back.

The room spun when she got up to go to the mirror and she held onto the corner of her dresser, "Whoa. That was weird. Tobey's right, I haven't been eating right, but I had a good breakfast with them this morning." She blinked when her clip looked blurry to her after she picked it up.

"What's going on?" she mumbled and dropped her brush and the clip back on the dresser.

"Ow!" She cried out. A sharp pain went from the front over her eyes to the back of her head. The pain knocked her to his knees. Was she imagining that her hair hurt or did it really? She felt very dizzy and tried to get up just to sit back on the bed, but slid off onto the floor and rolled onto her back. Her last though was for her phone to call for help, but it was up on the dresser and she couldn't get up to get it.

Yelling for help sounded more like a whisper and she thought for a very brief, frightening moment that she heard Kong Li laughing before she fainted.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tobey continued . . .


	7. Chapter 7

Kong Li Christmas : A Sue Story 7

By Crystalquirt

Tobue. Kong Li messes up Christmas by trying to take Sue out of the celebration for good. Scary situations, violence, action, romance, angst, oh yeah.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Now Kong Li only had to wait for Nana or one of the brats to find Sue unconscious in her room and then he could move freely about town, gather all the ingredients he would need and prepare the recipe he found that would bring him everything he wanted.

"After I consume the Spectral Chowder recipe I can go anywhere I want with no questions, I can just stroll through and get the cookbook as soon as I see where she keeps it. I won't even have to beat Mei Hua and her other two rejects first or even do it myself! I can just let my army that I will raise take care of them for me! Oh, I think I've said it before, but where's the fun in that?"

Kong Li readjusted the telescope to make sure he could see all of the beautiful drama that would soon unfold and he continued talking to himself. "After all this time, all the trouble they caused me, to give the pleasure of seeing them suffer to someone else, why, I don't think I could do it! Mwahahaha! Very soon Nana's force-field will come down, and I will be ruling the world by the first of the new year!"

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tobey changed position restlessly during meditation and kept looking for Sue. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore and whined. "How come Sue doesn't have to do this?"

"She will have to do it just as long as you do Tobey, she will remain in meditation after you are finished. You better get to it, or you will have to stay with her too. Sid tried not to, but he smiled at Tobey's discomfort. His best friend just couldn't sit still for more than a minute. Especially if he was 'trying' to.

Tobey tried, he really did. He even followed Nana's beginning meditation instructions for several minutes. But soon he was back to scratching his nose or butt or what ever else itched - shifting, uncrossing his legs, rocking.

Finally, after several more minutes it did seem like he had settled down. On the outside he was sitting very still, but in his mind he was playing Dragon Robot 7. Nana new he was faking it, but ignored him.

Sid and Nana, at the same time startled and looked up at each other, Nana instructed, "Tobey get up!" Nana and Sid were already up.

"Awe, but Nana I was just getting into the 'zone'!"

Sid lifted Tobey to his feet and pushed. "Somethings wrong, we have to go check on Sue."

"Finally! I've been saying it's taking her way too long to brush her hair." Tobey followed them upstairs almost running Sid and Nana were walking so fast.

Sid knocked first and yelled through the door, "Sue? Are you alright?" he looked very worried when Sue didn't answer. Nana motioned for him to open the door. He tried, but it wouldn't open.

"Nana! She locked her door! She never locks her door."

Tobey got closer, "Step aside, let an expert of the dark arts take care of this."

Sid moved over so Tobey could kneel in front of the door. Nana handed him a little metal hairpin. The old lock on the door was almost too easy for Tobey to pick and with two clicks the door was open. Sid jumped over Tobey and ran in first, "Sue! Sue!" he cried as he got down on the floor next to his sister.

"Nana! What's wrong with her?" Tobey asked. His voice squeaked and he already sounded like he might cry.

"I don't know yet boys, carefully – gently, put her up on her bed."

Sid had her under her arms and Tobey got her legs and they lifted together. Nana and Sid sat on either side of the bed with Sue, Tobey picked up her brush and hair clip. He noticed she hadn't finished her hair and the brush was lying on the light-colored dresser with a fine powder surrounding it. When Sue dropped the brush little flicks of the spell that poisoned her were knocked out of it.

Curious, Tobey pressed his finger over them and they stuck to his skin, he gave them a smell and couldn't smell anything. "Nana, how would Sue get black dandruff?"

"My sister doesn't have dandruff, stop messing around Tobey! This is serious, my sister could be seriously hurt or sick!" Sid held Sue's hand while Nana was checking her over.

Tobey mumbled something about no one ever listening to him and suddenly squealed, "Ow! - or rather not - ow – I mean the opposite of ow! That feels weird!"

"Tobey I said stop fooling around! Nana's trying to concentrate."

". . . but my finger tingled and went numb!" he held his finger out to Nana so she could see the black powder.

"We don't care about your finger right now Tobey!"

"But it might have something to do with what happened to Sue!"

"What are you talking about Tobey?" Nana got up and went around the bed to see Tobey's finger. There were black specks still visible on his skin.

"This powder came out of Sue's hairbrush, watch." He tapped it quickly three times on the dresser and made more fall out of the brush. "It made my finger numb - what is that?"

Nana recognized it right away. "Oh no, its worse than I could have ever thought! This is dark magic. You two, check the house - the garden - check everywhere. I suspect Kong Li is nearby, still watching."

Not wasting time with questions the boys ran out and split up to search faster. Nana carried Sue into the bathroom and rinsed out her hair in the tub. Sue's shirt got a little wet but that was the least of her trouble.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

"Yes! Mei Hua I knew you would figure it out! Send out the alarm! Make your troops secure that stupid restaurant, but it's too late! My plan is in motion!" Kong Li was still in the window across the street watching Wu's and really enjoying the chaos and suffering he was causing.

Sid took the ground and Tobey went high. Sid was searching the alley and the garden. Tobey got on the roof and looked off all sides and in all directions. He gasped and called for Sid when he saw Kong Li's shadowy frame in a dark window right across the street. The darkness coming from that room stood out, even in daylight! Kong Li was looking right at him and didn't seem to care at all that he had been spotted.

Tobey 'investigated' the empty apartment building across the street many times and knew the window Kong Li was in was in apartment 310! Without waiting for Sid, he quickly slid down the roof and down the drain pipe to the sidewalk. Without missing a beat he ran across the street and up to the third floor.

Tobey kicked the door in and Kong Li was standing there, already laughing at him. "What's wrong little Tobey? Is there an illness in your weird little family?"

"What did you do to her?" Tobey screamed, he was in his defensive snake stance, but his hands were visibly shaking, his stance unsteady.

"Your Nana will figure it out soon enough. She probably already knows, but won't tell you and Sid. It will make you both too sad to fight me while you worry about the ugly, painful way you are about to lose little Sue Yee."

"No! No! No!" blinded by tears Tobey charged his enemy. As emotional as he was, he was no threat and Kong Li new it. Tobey clumsily grabbed his clothing and tried to pull him off his feet. Kong Li grabbed him by his arms and looked into his eyes with his face way too close to Tobey's.

"– tell me Tobey, what is that other boy's name? Barney I think, ultimately it will be his fault, he never noticed Sue, if he had and if he really loved her, he might have been able to save her. But now there is no hope!"

"Why Barney? Aaah!"

Kong Li easily picked Tobey up and threw him at the window. Tobey put his arms up, but he turned in mid air and the back of his head broke the window, his lower back and butt hit the window frame. Spinning as he fell, he landed the broken glass, his chest across the low windowsill, his head and arms hanging out. He groaned and tried to lift himself off the glass that was cutting his chest and arms, and only cut his hands for his trouble.

"Soon Sid will be an only child!" Kong Li grabbed his legs and pushed him out!

Sid heard Tobey screaming as he ran down the third floor hall, following the light from Kong Li's magic portal spell and the sound of Tobey's screams. As he ran in Kong Li jumped up into the portal and vanished from the apartment.

"Tobey! Where are you?" Sid looked around and saw the broken window. He knew that's where Tobey had to have gone! He ran over and looked down.

"NO!" he saw him barely hanging on with bloody fingertips to an edge below. Sid leaned out and grabbed his wrists. When he tried to pull him up, one of Tobey's hands slipped out of his and they both yelled!

"Tobey! I have you – don't kick! Dammit! It's hard to hold on!" Sid wished Tobey had sleeves on, but all he wore was his white tank top so Sid couldn't get a hold on anything but his blood-slick skin.

"Don't drop me Sid! Please!" Sid gritted his teeth and pulled with one foot braced against the windowsill. Tobey's arms came back in the window, and with another pull, his torso came in, Sid repositioned, picked Tobey up to get him out of the glass and pulled him the rest of the way in. Sid fell back and Tobey landed on top of him. Both were stressed and shaking and neither of them moved right away.

In just seconds, Tobey's phone rang. Sid pushed him off, but Tobey was shaking and panting too hard to answer, so Sid answered. "Nana."

"Sid! Where are you two? If you haven't found Kong Li by now, you won't. I need you to come back so I can do some research. Sue should not be left alone."

"Right Nana."

Sid helped Tobey up. "Sid, why didn't you tell her?"

"We can tell her when we get back over there. Did Kong Li say anything when you ran into him?"

"He would only say he did something terrible to Sue and Nana would be afraid to tell us the truth! What are we going to do?"

"Were gonna save Sue, right?"

"I hope so, but what would Barney have to do with any of this? Kong Li mentioned him too and said if Barney had noticed her and had feelings for her, he could have saved her – but now it's too late? What did he mean?"

"I don't know, but Nana will."

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tobey continued . . .


	8. Chapter 8

Kong Li Christmas : A Sue Story 8

By Crystalquirt

Tobue. Kong Li messes up Christmas by trying to take Sue out of the celebration for good. Scary situations, violence, action, romance, angst, oh yeah.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Nana looked up when Sid came in with Tobey right behind him. Tobey went by Sid to get to Sue's bedside and dropped to his knees. He rested his forehead on the edge of the bed just for a second and Nana saw his hair in the back was wet with so much blood, it ran down his back between his shoulder's.

"Tobey! Hold still." she gently parted his hair with her fingers and found a long cut. "What happened?

"We ran into Kong Li."

"No, Tobey ran into him because he didn't wait for me to get there."

"He might have gotten away."

"He got away anyway, but stopped long enough to almost kill you too!"

"Stop you two. Tobey, did Kong Li tell you anything?"

"When he tried to kill me he said Sid would be an only child soon. He said what he did to Sue was really awful. Nana?"

"Tell her the rest Tobey,"

"Okay, he said you won't tell us how bad it really is and for some reason he mentioned Barney."

Before Nana could say anything to the boys, Sue moaned and opened her eyes.

"Sue!" Sid sat on the bed next to her. "Sue, you're okay?"

"What happened, ew, my hair's wet?"

"Sue, I'm afraid something really bad has happened, Kong Li . . ."

"He's always doing something, what else has he done to ruin our Christmas?" Sue sounded sleepy.

"Sue, Kong Li broke in here and put a spell on your hairbrush. It affected you when you were brushing your hair. That is why you passed out."

"My hairbrush? If he wanted to get rid of me, there are probably faster ways. It didn't work, I'm feeling fine, except for being really sleepy."

Tobey added, "He's been watching you from the vacant building across the street, he even had a telescope."

"Ewe! That's so gross! Guess I need new blinds!"

"That's not a worry for now Sue, this is serious."

"But Nana, if its magic can't you use the cookbook to come up with an antidote?"

This is not from the cookbook, its not one of our master's recipes. It is a poison, enchanted, but not like a magic recipe, more like 'troll' magic. Evil and dirty. I am sure Kong Li thought he could fool me into going for the cookbook by making Sue the target, but I knew almost right away that it wouldn't help. I am sorry kids. I should have seen this coming."

Sue turned her head to the wall, thinking.

Sid tried to hold Sue's hand again, but she pulled it away. "Sue? . . . Its not your fault Nana. There has to be something we can do?"

"Yes, I or, we just have to figure out how, while I do some research, and we take care of what we need to do, Sue cannot be left alone. She will sleep most of the time and don't be alarmed if she cant be awakened sometimes, other times she will seem like she is someone else, she could hurt one of you or even hurt herself."

Sue rolled back over and looked at Nana. "No way, I would never hurt you guys."

"You wont have a choice Sue, we will have no way to prevent this spell from affecting you."

"Oh man, don't let me hurt one of you! Please. See Tobey! I told you Christmas was going to Suck! I told you Kong Li was going to do something to ruin it!"

Sid raised an eyebrow, "So its not me ruining Christmas anymore?"

"I'm sorry I said that Sid. It isn't you."

"Sue, even Christmas is not important now. Try not to dwell on it and made yourself sadder for no reason. We need you thinking as clearly as possible until we fix this."

Nana asked Sid to follow her out in the hall, "Hang in there Tobey, we will be right here, call if you need anything."

Sue frowned at him, "Now is where Nana tells my brother the horrible things that she doesn't want me to know, and you got stuck with babysitting duty."

"It'll be alright Sue. I'll make sure nothing happens to you if I have to do it alone!" Tobey turned and looked at the door. "Nana! Nana!"

Nana and Sid came running in, ready for anything. "What's wrong Tobey?"

"Could you bring Sue and me some ice cream?"

"Tobey!"

"You said to call if we needed anything!" he cried in a perfect imitation of a whining six year old.

That did it - Sue smiled. Tobey held her hand and slid back a little on the bed to keep from falling off. He was worrying about how he would keep his promise, but he was determined to do it.

Back out in the hall Nana continued, "Other times your sister will sleep and still, at other times she will be like now and she will seem normal. The antidote if there is one, must be given while Sue is being, um 'unreasonable'. That is when the spirit of warlords dead daughter is taking her over. Fortunately this spirit is not strong enough to stay in control very long, but being the daughter of an ancient warlord, she can do a lot of damage in a very short time.

"That is fine, Sue has been very unreasonable for the last few days anyway. It might be hard to tell when the spirit has control." Sid sighed. "What do I have to do?" Sid asked.

"You can't do it Sid, and someone who could save her is just not likely to while she is on a rampage and trying to kill anyone near her."

"But Nana, it sounds like you know what it takes, just tell me – I'll do anything, no matter now nasty or violent she gets. Tobey would too!"

"Kong Li found this terrible recipe while we were still in school and he told me about it. He said he used it on a classmate, and she soon vanished. No one ever knew what happened to her. I hoped he had forgotten about how to do it by now."

"No Nana! What is it then?"

Nana continued, "A warlord wanted to make sure the man who was to marry his beautiful daughter loved her truly. Rather than live with a man who only married for money and power he wished his daughter dead. Only a man who would love her no matter how nasty or lazy she got would do. So he had his witches create this spell. The suitor's had to work fast or they would loose her. She would die if they could not prove themselves."

"But Nana, then what is the antidote? What did the men have to do to save her and win her hand in marriage?"

"The man who truly loves her and wants nothing from her or her family, must kiss her. The warlords daughter was never kissed by a warrior or any other man who had only her best interest at heart. She died and now she has haunted the victims of this spell herself for centuries."

"A kiss? So then, we just need Barney to kiss her, right?"

"No, Sue loves, or thinks she loves Barney. He has never shown any affection toward her so a kiss from him will not work."

Sid's mind was frantically looking for a way to fix this. "But, I love her Nana! I can kiss her and I wouldn't marry Sue for money or power– I would never even want to!"

"No Sid, brotherly, family love, a kiss on the cheek, will not cure this no matter how strongly you love your sister. It must be true romantic, everlasting love and passion."

Tobey was listening through the door, very quietly. Sue tried to get up, "What are they saying?" she whispered.

Dismayed and scared by what he heard he shortened Nana's speech. "They've been saying a kiss is the antidote!" Tobey went back over and sat down beside Sue. She was sitting up in her bed now and seemed wide awake.

"A kiss? From who, Barney?"

Tobey nodded, he hated it, but he nodded. Sue had mixed feelings about Barney kissing her. She always thought that was what she wanted, "But he has never even noticed me? Why him?"

"I don't know. I don't believe it. A kiss? There is no way it can be that simple." Tobey tried very hard to believe it had to be something else. Sue grabbed him and hugged him, speaking softly in his ear.

"Tobey, what if Barney won't kiss me? I mean especially if we tell him I'm sick he's not gonna want to and he would never believe some sort of Cinderella tale."

Tobey whispered back, "You mean Sleeping Beauty." holding her shoulders he leaned back just enough to see her face.

"and the four elves, what ever!" her voice cracked like she was exhausted, or maybe about to cry. He looked into her teary eyes and she got embarrassed when he gently wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"I'm not crying."

"It's okay Sue, I might." Tobey had tears in his eyes too. She leaned toward him, she noticed he smelled really good. Like chocolate and antiseptic. "You had a shower."

"Yeah just a few hours ago, and then I had to clean all the cuts I got."

"How did you get cut?"

"Oh, when I ran into Kong Li across the street."

"I'm so sorry you got hurt Tobey." Sue held him closer around his waist and leaned in. She closed her eyes and their noses touched. Tobey's eyes got huge, right before he closed them and relaxed into the idea she seemed to be having. He never found her lips for all the screaming that followed.

Sue screamed right in his face and bit his cheek. The pain brought more tears to Tobey's eyes than anything ever had as he pulled back and his skin came out her teeth with a snapping sound. She followed through with a palm to his chest and knocked him off the bed backwards.

Nana and Sid came crashing in, Tobey already on the floor holding his cheek, Sue standing on the bed. She saw them coming at her and screamed like a banshie, her black hair blowing around her face in like there was a strong wind in her room. She kicked Nana and knocked her down before she turned and jumped for the window.

Sid tackled her and they landed on Tobey who screamed and covered his head. When he realized Sid was having trouble holding onto her, Tobey joined in and between them got her pinned down on the floor.

The boys looked at each other in shock. "Nana!" What now?"

"Just hold her this shouldn't last long."

Sue screamed louder and spit at Sid. He wiped his face on his sleeve without letting go of her. He couldn't stand it not to try – Nana said it was the only way – and as far as he knew, brotherly love like he and Tobey had for her would have to do it!

Sid put his knee across her legs to help hold her down. He pinched off her nose and gave her a very loving, but brotherly kiss on her cheek with her screaming the whole time.

Nothing happened except she screamed louder and tried to bite his hand.

"I'm sorry Sid, but I knew that wouldn't work. It has to be a romantic kiss from a true love."

"But Nana! She's too young to have one of those yet! Me and Tobey don't have anyone like that either!"

"I'm sure that is why Kong Li chose this spell. It was never intended to be used on one so young. He is not above doing anything to get his way!"

"So our only hope is to get Barney to kiss her?" Tobey asked. Nana shook her head no.

Sue interrupted, "All this talk about someone kissing me is going to make me gag. This is just silly. There has to be another way . . . Why are we all on the floor?"

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tobey continued . . .


	9. Chapter 9

Kong Li Christmas : A Sue Story 9

By Crystalquirt

Tobue. Kong Li messes up Christmas by trying to take Sue out of the celebration for good. Scary situations, violence, action, romance, angst, oh yeah.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

As soon as the fracas at the end of Sue's bed was over they got her back on her bed. Sue quickly fell back to sleep, a fitful sleep that they couldn't wake her from. Her respirations were very fast and she mumbled and moaned. Nana got up to go gather an armload of her books and papers to do some research. "I will bring my work back here. Both of you children stay with Sue while I am gone. She could wake up fighting again, and I want you both here."

"Alright Nana.'

Tobey slid down the wall by Sue's window and sat on the floor. Sid was still on the bed holding his sister's hand. He looked at Tobey and exclaimed, "Tobey, your face is bleeding. What happened?"

"Yeah, it still burns . . . Sue bit me." he covered it with his hand and winced.

"Why did you let her get that close to your face when she was flipping out?"

"I didn't . . . was really unexpected okay?"

"Nana said she could hurt us! You have to pay more attention Tobey. If you want to go wash up, just leave the doors open so you can hear me if I call you."

"No, I'm staying her with Sue."

Sid went back to staring at his sister. Suddenly afraid she would get cold, Sid got up to get the throw off of the chair in the corner to put it over her. He even took her shoes off and made sure her feet were covered. He said nothing going through the motions trying to do what little he could.

Tobey sadly watched Sid caring for Sue. Sid stayed on the edge of her bed and leaned forward with his hands over his eyes. After a long time, Sid picked his head up and glared at him. Tobey saw the angry look he gave him and thought he was mad. He winced when Sid started yelling.

"I'm going to find Kong Li! When Nana comes back, you sit with her and help her watch Sue. I am going to find Kong Li and make him tell me how to save Sue, and then I'm going to take him down! He's not going to ever hurt us again!"

Tobey sat with his mouth open until Sid had finished talking. "But Sid! Nana won't let you go alone, any more than she will let Sue be alone right now. It's too dangerous. Kong Li is probably expecting us to try and find him to get the recipe he found in the alley. He will be ready for you and you can't face him alone!"

"I don't think he will be waiting for use to attack, He did this to Sue to keep us out of his hair while he makes and uses the recipe he found! It may already be too late – he may already have it prepared and be using it someplace! I have to stop him – and I have to save Sue. Since there is no 'true' love to do it, its up to me! There has to be another way – there has to be something . . . something he never told Nana!"

Tobey heard what Sid said, and knew he was desperate, wished more than anything that he could be the one to kiss Sue and save her. She kinda had been flirting with him and he really really liked her. Was it true love? Even he didn't know, but he thought it might be, at least it felt right!

He never had feelings for anyone else like he did Sue, but they had grown up together and they both were still very young. He still didn't think of her as a sister, and loved their sparing matches – especially when she won. He let her win all the time, just so he could be closer to her even for just a few seconds. Tobey shifted uncomfortably on the floor and crossed his legs the other way – almost like he did during meditation.

Nana and Sid called Sue's love for Barney, puppy love. They said it was just physical attraction because Barney has muscles. Is my love for Sue just 'puppy love'? No way, it couldn't be. She is smart and strong and so nice. "Sue is so purdy too."

"What?" Sid looked down at Tobey.

"What? I didn't say anything."

It had been a very long day. Sid tried to help Nana, but only distracted her. After she shooed him away, he tried to read for a little while, but couldn't concentrate on that either. Tobey never even brought his PSP2 in to help pass the time. They spoke a little, but mostly sat and watched Sue or stared into space. Nana came and went researching, finding out as much as she could, but not finding anything very useful.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

It was getting dark outside when Sid finally went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Nana sat at Sue's desk and Tobey, still on the floor had rolled over on his back. He had his butt against the wall and his feet up next to the window. Tobey hadn't even left to go to the bathroom in hours. He was still thinking hard about all that had happened. Nana called the recipe affecting Sue the Wa Wai Chi or Tough Love spell.

"It seems so simple!" Tobey blurted out.

"What seems simple Tobey?" Nana asked kindly.

"A Kiss! Its so simple, and yet . . . we aren't gonna be able to save Sue are we?" he mumbled by the end of his thought.

"Don't give up. We will find a way!"

Sue started breathing faster and made Tobey roll over to see her. "No, Nana do you think she heard me?" Tobey got up quickly and looked at her. He leaned back over her, "She will be heartbroken, Nana."

"I don't think she could have heard you, but stay ready, she may be waking up again soon."

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Sid was trapped in the kitchen. He was very quiet, as he got a bowl of fried rice and microwaved it. Barney was whistling and stirring something on the counter and didn't even see Sid come in behind him. Mr. Wu even came in quietly and when Sid turned around he almost dropped his bowl when he ran into Mr. Wu. "SID – DELIVERIES!" He yelled right in Sid's face, spittle and all.

Sid wiped the spit off his cheek with his sleeve. "But - Mr. Wu - Nana said she told you – I cant take deliveries tonight. Sue is really sick!"

"How does Sue being sick keep you from taking deliveries? I need these to go out now!"

Sid threw the rice he just heated up away and put the bowl in the sink.

"Now your wasting perfectly good food? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothings wrong with me! In fact, I wish it was me and not SUE!" Sid could feel tears coming and ran for the garden to be alone.

"Come back here! DELIVERIES! If you don't - YOU'RE FIRED!"

He stopped and sat next to a bench on the ground. "I don't care – fire me! . . . oh man, what will I do? What if Sue dies . . . Aaaagh!" he punched the grass growing next to him so hard he buried his fist in the dirt.

"I have to go! I have to find Kong Li and end this!" Sid's bike was already parked in the garden so he didn't have to back through Wu's at least and be seen by Mr. Wu. The helmet with a yellow stripe was hanging on the handlebars like always. In a second he had it on and was on his way out the back gate.

"Sid!"

"Sid!"

"Sue!" he turned around and saw Sue walking with Tobey's help toward him with Nana right behind them.

"What were you thinking Sid? You can't leave alone!" Nana scolded him.

"I'm sorry Nana. I thought if I could find Kong Li I could make him tell me how to save Sue and get the recipe." Sid took his helmet off not planning to go anywhere.

Tobey helped Sue sit on the bench and Sid sat down next to her. "Should you be out here Sue?"

"I'm fine to be up. We heard Mr. Wu yelling at you and you didn't come back. So we all came looking."

"Yes children, please stay together, and stay here! I have to go speak to my son. I will only be a moment."

Nana went back inside. There was no room on the bench beside Sue with Sid there so Tobey sat on the ground facing them.

"Sid, what were you thinking going off alone really! All Kong Li would have to do is pull out another one of those Stone Mines and you would be shrimp toast!"

"I just can't stand it Sue, I can't stand that Nana can't just cook up a little something and fix this!"

"But Sid, you getting yourself hurt or captured by Kong Li or killed won't help me. Please don't think about doing that again."

"Did you hear that guys?"

"No Tobey, what did you hear."

"Nothing, its been very quiet in Wu's. We haven't even heard any yelling from Mr. Wu."

"He wouldn't dare yell at Nana would he?"

They saw Nana coming back out. "Guess there is one person Mr. Wu won't yell at."

"Children, Calvin will not mention work or deliveries in your presence until I tell him you are all three ready to go back to work." If he even looks at any of you with a mop in his hand, I want to know about it, alright?"

"Yes, Nana." Tobey was snickering. Sid even smiled.

Sue stopped smiling and hissed, "Not even the moon will mourn your passing."

They all looked at Sue. "What Sue?" she elbowed Sid in the neck and jumped over him heading for the back gate. He feel backwards of the bench coughing and holding his neck like he was trying to keep his head from falling off. Before Nana could even say, "Tobey, stop her." he was up and tackled her. Nana was running at them, and Sid picked himself up and ran after Nana.

Tobey couldn't bring himself to use his skills against Sue, even though just trying to hold her was not working very well. He managed to not let go, but she was hitting and kicking and screaming like a wild thing. Nana got there and helped hold her down. "Don't touch me! No man can touch me unless they have passed my father's test!" Sid held her legs down.

"See Sid, you need to pay attention, she could have really hurt you!" Tobey got him back for saying it after Sue bit his cheek. Sid frowned at him and they waited it out. Nana put her hand on Sue's forehead and she seemed to calm down a little. After about ten minutes the spirit lost control of Sue and Tobey carried her back up to her bed.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tobey continued . . .


	10. Chapter 10

Kong Li Christmas : A Sue Story 10

By Crystalquirt

Tobue. Kong Li messes up Christmas by trying to take Sue out of the celebration for good. Scary situations, violence, action, romance, angst, oh yeah.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

"Mom we're leaving." Mr. Wu yelled. While Tobey and Sid were sneaking through with Sue, Nana went out in the dining room to see her son off for the evening. "Do you have the deliveries and is everything turned off in the kitchen?"

"Yeah Mom. Barney and I will take the devilries on the way to Cousin Melvin's house for Christmas eve diner. I wish you were coming with us mom."

"I can't come this time. I am needed here I already called Cousin Melvin and explained. You two have fun and don't forget to turn the 'closed' sign around on your way out."

While Nana spoke with Calvin, Tobey and Sid got upstairs with Sue and put her back in her bed. When Sid had her covered up as before he sat down on the floor. Tobey was on his knees by her bed holding her hand.

When Calvin and Barney were safely locked out for the evening, Nana went first to the kitchen and heated up some food for Sid and Tobey. There was enough for Sue if she woke up and was in a frame of mind to eat. She stacked a plate with Christmas cookies of all flavors with green and red sparkles and some rolled in powdered sugar and went upstairs to help the boys prepare for another long night.

Sue had a very active night, so everyone else did too. Daylight was just starting to come in the window and none of them had slept. Tobey ate the last cookie and got up to go to the bathroom. Sid was still lying on his side with his pillow on the floor. Nana went to Sue's side and checked on her. Then she leaned down and checked on Sid. She touched his cheek, "Are you alright Sid?"

"Yeah Nana."

They heard Barney out in the hall, all happy and whistling Jingle Bells. Barney stopped Tobey in the hall, "Hey - Merry Christmas Tobey! Is Sue feeling better? Bring her and Sid down for Christmas breakfast! Mr. Wu invited Cousin Melvin and some of his best customer's over. There will be punch and lots of cookies and hot chocolate!"

Sid and Nana couldn't hear what Tobey said to Barney, but when he came back he was upset. He leaned back on the door after he closed it and tears welled up in his eyes. Nana went over to him and Tobey gave her a hug. "Nana, it's Christmas! Sue's missing it."

"It's okay Tobey, we will have our own Christmas after we save Sue. Today is just another day and we have a lot to do. I have some cooking I need to do downstairs and will need you and Sid to keep Sue safe while I am gone.

Sid rolled over and got up, wiping his eyes. He tried to walk by them, "I'll go to the bathroom before you leave Nana." Nana tugged on his arm and pulled him over for a hug too.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Hours later, Sid was having trouble sitting still, even more trouble than Tobey was. Finally he perked up, "With Nana downstairs, I think it's time to try something." He dug through a box in Sue's closet and found some 'princess and prince' props from her Halloween and school drama costumes from when she was younger. "Look Tobey, I have an idea for how we can get Barney to kiss her."

"What! Barney kiss her! Why? Nana said that wouldn't work. He doesn't love her. How are you gonna get him to kiss her anyway? Its a bad idea!"

"Tobey! We have to try, perhaps he loves her and just hasn't realized it, or shown it yet! We don't have anything else to try right now."

"What about what Nana's cooking? We should wait and see if that works."

"Why wait? With Barney and Nana, now we have two options! You lay the dress over Sue and put the crown on her. We just have to hope she doesn't wake up before we get Barney in here."

"That's another thing Sid, the spell says she must be kissed while the spirit of the warlords daughter is controlling her. This isn't going to work."

"Tobey Stop! I have to try – don't you understand? Just play along. I'm gonna go get Barney." Sid grabbed some props and ran out.

"But Sid! Now you left me alone with her! Nana didn't want this!" He stared nervously at Sue, he really really wanted her to be fine, but inside he was hoping what ever Nana was doing would do it and not a Barney kiss. Tobey made kissing and barfing noises while he put the dress over her and laid the crown over her head on the pillow. "Good enough. Stupid Sid." he whispered.

Out in the hall Sid was setting Barney up. Even if there was only a tiny chance that Barney's kiss might be the one that removes the spell. He had to try.

"Come on Barney – we know what a good actor you are! Please help Sue rehearse! She is going to be in Sleeping Beauty and needs to be kissed by a prince!"

"School isn't producing Sleeping Beauty and why do we have to do it on Christmas day? Its not even a Christmas play!"

"Oh, Um, not for school – its at the community center and Sue is the only one that has been cast so far. They play wont be until March. Maybe you can get the prince role."

Tobey heard them and opened the door. He stepped out into the hall with them, but stayed by the door so he could still see Sue. He smiled when it sounded like Sid was having a hard time convincing him to do it.

"Oh man, I don't even like to act, can't one of you do it?"

"Ewe, I'm her brother! I can't kiss her." truth was, it was tearing him up inside that brotherly love didn't save her when he tried.

Tobey added, "And she said I'm not allowed anywhere near her because, I haven't taken my shower this week. The last time I got close to her she punched me and said I stink! Here Barney, smell me - do you think she's right?" Tobey got closer to Barney and put his arm up.

"Get away from me! Besides isn't she sick?"

"She's not contagious and she is feeling better Barney, come on she really wants to do this – today, and – it will just take a minute, please!"

"Oh alright!" Barney finally gave in. Sid handed him a crown that was way too small and scepter prop with a furry, fancy royal blue cloak to wear around his shoulders.

"Wow a costume rehearsal!"

"Its just for Tobey, Sue wants him to make a video."

Barney looked in the Sue's room and she was already lying motionless on the bed with the Halloween princess gown over her, but it was easy to see she wasn't wearing it.

"But she didn't put on the dress? How do I even know what you tell me is true? Are you sure she isn't going wake up and punch me in the mouth? You guys are setting me up aren't you! – let me just ask her to be sure this is what she wants!"

"No – she wont answer you – you know how actresses are, she is in the 'zone' she is playing the part man!"

"Just get in there and kiss her to wake her up!"

Tobey started recording video with his phone and went in first, unwillingly playing the part Sid gave him. Barney went over to her bedside and whispered back at Sid, "Isn't there a line I am supposed to say?"

"Oh, just say, 'you are my true love, please wake up and be mine forever!' And kiss her."

"Princess, you are my true love. Please wake up and be mine . . . forever!" Barney leaned over and his lips met Sue's. He planted a really passionate kiss on her, and really was a little disappointed when she didn't respond or kiss back. "Hey Sue - come on – that was some great acting! Say something Sue – I was really great right?"

Sid dropped to his knees and covered his face with his hands. Tobey was angry. "Okay Barney – thanks - that's enough - go back downstairs now, your dad is probably looking for you." as Tobey spoke he herded Barney toward the door.

Barney objected, "Hey wasn't she supposed to wake up and kiss me back – why is she ignoring me?"

"Um, no - I don't know, guess your kiss wasn't good enough Barney. You didn't get the part!" Barney resisted going out the door. Tobey pushed harder.

"Well fine! That kiss was as good as any kiss ever given on screen by Clark Gable in Gone with the Wind! - Its just lucky that Clark Gable didn't have to kiss a COLD, DEAD FISH!"

With that, Tobey growled and pushed him out. Barney threw his props on the floor and stomped down the hallway.

Tobey yelled, "How dare you! Sue isn't dead! Or cold! Or a fish!" he was so angry his voice cracked.

And then he turned to Sid, "I told you that wouldn't work!"

I guess Nana was right, I'm so sorry Sue!" Sid let himself sit back on his butt. He put his forehead on his knees so Tobey wouldn't see him cry. He mumbled through his legs thinking out loud. "Really if I had been Kong Li's target for this spell, I would be in trouble too, and so would you right? Tobey? There is no one I would think of as a true love, and no one that loves me like that. Nana's right, we are too young to be saved. I just wish it was me, and not Sue!"

"I don't want it to be either one of you. Nobody else our age has to worry about this kind of stuff." Tobey added. Then he whispered in Sue's ear, "I love you that much Sue." Tobey got a handi-wipe off of Sue's nightstand that she used to take off makeup. He sat down next to her on the bed and leaned down to wipe the Barney slobber off of Sue's mouth. "There was no need for the drool Barney." He pretended to gag.

Sue's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Tobey. He had no chance to say anything before both of her hands went tightly around his neck. She sat up and pushed him back. Sue held Tobey's neck with her thumbs pressed into his wind pipe so tight he couldn't even yell. He held her arms trying to pull her hands off and he tried to push with his legs, but he couldn't kick her, he just couldn't. The princess gown fell off the bed when Sue rolled over to get more leverage to push harder.

"Die." She whispered very softly, but Sid heard her and looked up. "Oh no! Sue – let him go!" Sid jumped up and grabbed his sister's arms too, but she was strong - even stronger when occupied by the spirit. He got around behind her and pried her hands away using leverage at her shoulders and her neck. Tobey fell limp off the foot of the bed. She started screaming and kicking at Sid. He blocked each punch and kick and body slammed her when she got a little off balance. They both rolled over the bed and landed on the floor.

"Tobey! Help!" Sue twisted Sid's arm behind his back and locked her elbow under his chin.

"Tobey! Are you okay?" Sid rolled and flipped breaking Sue's hold and tried to get up to get over her, but she kicked his legs out from under him and he fell. Sid was worried about Tobey. He knew he would be helping if he could be. All he could see around the bed was Tobey's hands and he was not moving.

"Dammit Tobey! Answer me!" when Sid fell, Sue landed on him with her elbow in his chest. Sid gasped and grabbed her arms. He kicked one leg over her back and pushed her over. The door opened and Nana came in. She dropped what she was carrying and ran to help Sid. Together they got her pinned on her stomach. Sid sat on her and covered her mouth with his hand hoping no one from downstairs would come up to investigate.

"Nana – Tobey!" he cried.

Nana ran to Tobey and checked him quickly. She noticed the redness and bruises already starting to show around his neck. She ran back to the door, locked it and got her bag. A little vial with a tiny lid came out of her bag. She kneeled on the floor next to him and took the lid off. Using her finger, she rubbed some of the fluid under Tobey's nose. It made him startle awake and he started coughing. Relieved, she leaned on the side of the bed over him. "Tobey, how are you feeling?"

"Like a warlord's daughter tried to kill me. I'm okay." looked over at Sid. He was still sitting on Sue but she had given up and wasn't fighting back anymore. Sid's shoulders and back looked like some sort of spasm. He was crying. "Sid." Tobey got up and went to him. ". . . come on man, lets get her back up on the bed."

Nana dug around in her bag for another bottle. "Well boys. I finished. I hope this will cure her."

Sid and Tobey watched expectantly as Nana took out a larger bottle and took the lid off. She touched the bottle to Sue's lips and let just a tiny amount run into her mouth. "We will give her little bits every few minutes until she wakes up and then she can drink the rest. Just drops at a time, we don't want to choke her."

"How will we know if she's okay – if the spell is gone?"

"She won't attack us, probably." Tobey guessed.

"Close Tobey. She will be back to herself when she wakes up, if it works."

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tobey continued . . .


	11. Chapter 11

Kong Li Christmas : A Sue Story 11

By Crystalquirt

Tobue. Kong Li messes up Christmas by trying to take Sue out of the celebration for good. Scary situations, violence, mild language, action, romance, angst, oh yeah.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

In the graveyard, Kong Li and his shape-shifters lit hundreds of candles placed at the headstones of graves. Standing in the middle, he chanted an incantation that summoned hundreds of ghosts and spirits to rise from beneath the candlelit headstones. Kong Li had all of the ingredients except one gathered and boiling in a pot for the Specter Stew recipe he found in the brick wall while attacking Sid. The final ingredient he needed for this recipe was a ghost!

With hundreds of disturbed ghosts gathering angrily around him, he was not the least bit frightened. Kong Li sprinkled something sparkly into the air and several of the nearest ghosts became visible! He caught a little ghost right out of the air and stirred it, squealing the whole time, into his pot with the other ingredients.

"Now, my little enemies, by drinking this recipe I can not only control ghosts, I can take the powers of a ghost for my own!" Kong Li expected to be super strong, intangible, invisible and hoped there would be more side effects he hadn't even thought of yet. Kong Li was very scary anyway, but now he was terrifying. His glowing blue eyes sunk back into their sockets and looked dark except for tiny glowing spots in the center. He glided across the graveyard like he had no feet swinging his staff to cut ghosts in half that were two slow to get out of his way. At his command, the surviving hundreds of ghosts followed him to the well in the park.

He commanded the ghosts to stay near the well, but to wreak havoc at every opportunity. The early morning risers on their way to work or starting their day with a jog through the park were about to start off having a really bad scare. Even the new crews showed up to report the disturbances, but were frightened away by the ghosts. Everyone retreated. Police controlled the crowds and wouldn't let people unexpectedly drive into the area around the well. News reporters reported from half a block away.

Kong Li turned himself invisible and intangible and drifted quickly toward Wu's Garden. "One last item to retrieve. Once I have the cookbook, Chinatown with fall before me and my army! Mei Hua and whichever rejects are left living will be executed in the most horrible way I can think of!"

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

At three o'clock in the morning, with Sid, Tobey and Nana were still awake and sitting with Sue. They were anxious to see if Nana's antidote would work. Sue started panting very fast. Her arms and legs became rigid as the spirit was fighting to take her body again, even with Nana's antidote in her.

"Oh No! Nana! Should she be doing that?"

"No Tobey, I am afraid not. My antidote is not working. Stay close to her boys."

Sid and Tobey reluctantly got on each side of her bed and held her arms down. Her eyes flashed open and she was instantly angry and screaming. She twisted in their hold she started kicking and Sid put his knee over her legs. They sat silently and held her down until the fit was over and she went back into a very deep sleep.

They heard Mr. Wu yelling for them to shut up and complaining that he had been awakened when he had a lot to do in the morning after Christmas!

Tobey slid his back down the wall and sat on the floor by the head of Sue's bed. Sid stepped quickly away from the bed and turned his back on everyone.

"Sid?"

Sid said, "I'm fine, its okay – I'll be right back." he ran down to the garden and fell apart. "Why didn't it work? It's not fair!" Sid laid back on a bench and wiped away tears so he could stare at the night sky. "Kong Li really needs to pay for this!"

In Sue's room Tobey stood up when Sid left and paced nervously. Nana knew what he wanted. "Go on Tobey, make sure Sid doesn't leave. Get him back up here."

"You sure Nana?"

"Go on, I'll be fine, Sue will sleep for a while at least."

Tobey ran all the way to the garden, saw Sid's bike was still there and looked around. He was relieved to find Sid lying on a bench in a corner behind the geraniums. "Oh Sid, I'm so glad you're still here!"

Sid heard him, "Tobey. What are we gonna do without Sue? We'll be lost without her! We can't fight – She is all I have left."

"Sid, you have me, and Nana, and don't give up on her yet! Nana wants us back to take care of her while she tries again with the antidote."

"Well yeah, I know - you're like my brother, Tobey and I know Nana will keep on helping us. I love both of you too – but it's not the same!"

Tobey didn't know what else to say so he sat with Sid in silence for a few minutes. Sid was the one that got up and went back in first with Tobey following.

When they got back to Sue's room, Tobey especially was surprised to see Sue awake and smiling. Nana sat in the chair by the bed and they had been talking. "Hey Bro", she greeted as he came over to her bedside.

"Sue." he whispered and gave her a hug. Tobey stood near, silently staring at the floor.

"Nana told me the antidote didn't work this time, but she will try again. Guys, I didn't hurt you that time did I?"

"No Sue, you didn't hurt us. I know, Nana will keep trying. Do you want to play with my video games?"

"Wow Tobey, thanks for the offer, but really want to get out of here! Come sit with me in the garden, okay? Maybe we can spar a little Sid?"

"Can we Nana?" Tobey perked up, glad that Sue felt like getting up.

"As long as you both stay very close to her. You know what the risks are. I'm going back to the store room to start another antidote."

"Yes Nana." Tobey and Sid turned their backs to her while Sue pulled her pants and favorite shirt on. Nana took an armload of books off Sue's desk and left. Nana went back down to the storeroom to try again.

Tobey held Sue's hand all the way to the garden. Sue thought how nice it was that he was treating her so kindly and wished she felt good enough to enjoy it more. Sid walked very quietly behind them. He reluctantly agreed to spar with her if she really felt up to it. She insisted that she did, but he thought she already looked very pale and he had to catch her when she almost fell before they even started.

Sid was very gentle - almost too gentle when Sue started a slow series of moves. They went through a set of thrusts and blocks and Sue tired very quickly. She stopped and held her hand to her forehead. Sid gave her a drink of water and walked with her over to the bench where Tobey was waiting. She sat down and laid back with her head on Tobey's leg. She looked up at Tobey, "Hey, there's something moving around in your nose!" Tobey blushed and covered his nose and mouth with his hand.

"Just kidding Tobey." Sue grabbed his hand and held on tight to it on her stomach. He wiggled his fingers and tickled her. They both giggled and she closed her eyes. Tobey thoughtfully pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

Sid sat on the ground in front of them. They talked about a lot of nothing. The weather, how mean Mr. Wu was. While Sue teased Sid about Barney and Tiffany having lunch together a week ago, Tobey was staring across the garden, at the little shed in the corner.

His eyes got huge suddenly and he leaned forward a little, making Sue hold on tighter to his hand, Tobey glanced at Sid, "Wow, did you see that?"

"What?"

"I thought I saw a . . . no way, its too weird, Mr. Wu's Christmas wreath was not just floating in the air by itself."

Sid looked, Sue didn't feel like lifting her head off of Tobey's leg and when Sid looked, the wreath was hanging on the shed door, right where Mr, Wu put it. But as soon as Sid looked away, Tobey saw the wreath move again.

"There it moved again – all by itself - I know I saw it that time!"

Sid looked again, "Your crazy Tobey, it's just because we haven't had much sleep the last couple of nights."

"No I saw it, the wreath floated off the nail, moved in a circle and then returned to the nail!" Sue smiled but still didn't look. Sid looked away again and Tobey saw the wreath jump off the door and land on the ground. Tobey jumped off the bench so fast Sue almost fell. Sid caught her and yelled at him while Sue sat up to see what was going on.

"It was just the wind you dork!"

"There is no wind." Tobey went over by the shed and bent over to pick up the wreath. Something pushed him and he fell forward squishing the fallen wreath. He cried out and jumped up.

"Tobey quit messing around," Sue rolled her eyes before she put her head back down. Sid stood up, but stayed by Sue.

"It felt like somebody pushed me!" Tobey looked all around for anything suspicious and saw nothing so he picked the wreath up. He was sure he had seen it flying around by itself. He examined the plastic leaves and frame that held them together suspecting that Barney rigged it up to move with string or something.

"Tobey, come back over and help me take Sue back to her room." Tobey hung the wreath back on the door, and turned to go back to help Sue, but he tripped and fell before he got two steps away. He hurried and got up as far as he hands and knees, but instead of getting up, he exhaled loudly and fell onto his side holding his stomach. Silent, invisible ghost Kong Li had kicked him.

"Ow." He put his arm up in defense, but still couldn't see anything to defend from. Kong Li silently and invisibly attacked him. A kick to his thigh and Tobey groaned and rolled away before he kicked back at nothing. It looked to Sid and Sue like Tobey was 'fighting the air' again.

Sid sounded annoyed. "Tobey knock it off man - get over here!" he and Sue were already on their way to the back door.

Tobey stood up again, only to get lifted off his feet. He flipped in mid air and landed on his back on the stone walkway.

"You are gonna hurt yourself, stop it!" Sue begged.

"Guys help." it looked very awkward when Tobey got up, arm first since he was not moving under his own power. Ghost Kong Li yanked Tobey to his feet and punched him in the gut. He doubled over gasping for air.

"That's pretty good man. You would get a job in the movies as a stunt man, but enough - come on – Sue's tired – and I'm in no mood for your goofing off!"

Kong Li was having trouble staying silent. This was so great – his little enemy's friends thought he was crazy and actually sounded like they were getting mad at him! While Tobey was on his knees gasping for air. Kong Li leaned down and whispered "Boo." very quietly. Tobey startled and threw a punch at the voice, but invisible Kong Li went intangible too and Tobey's hand went right through him. Tobey still couldn't see anything.

Kong Li yanked Tobey to his feet by the front of his tank top and back handed him across the face so he would fall again. Tobey's lip started bleeding and he groaned loudly as he tried to get up.

"Tobey, knock it off right now – we're leaving you – you come up when ever your ready!" Sid was now officially annoyed and wouldn't look at him.

"No! Help guys! There really is someone here beating the crap out of me! I think it's Kong Li! - Ooof!" Tobey fell over with his arms crossed over his bruised ribs and looked at them, his eyes pleading for help, blood running from the corner of his mouth. Fortunately Sue was still watching.

"Sid wait - did Tobey just give himself a bloody lip?"

"Your right. It looks like the 'air' Tobey's fighting is winning this time."

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tobey continued . . .


	12. Chapter 12

Kong Li Christmas : A Sue Story 12

By Crystalquirt

Tobue. Kong Li messes up Christmas by trying to take Sue out of the celebration for good. Scary situations, violence, mild language, action, romance, angst, oh yeah.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Sid and Sue couldn't see Kong Li when he picked Tobey up by the front of his shirt with one gloved hand. Tobey pulled at his own shirt and kicked trying to get away while Kong Li pulled the glove off his free hand. Kong Li touched Tobey's neck with his invisible, but bare hand. Tobey felt his neck being touched and tried harder to get away, but the instant Kong Li touched him, he became invisible too.

To Sid and Sue it looked like Tobey just vanished! At least Tobey could now see the dim outline of a very scary looking Kong Li holding him.

With Kong Li and Tobey moving invisibly like ghosts, Sid and Sue couldn't see or hear them. Tobey was yelling and struggling wildly, kicking at the intangible Kong Li. Sid and Sue were looking where Tobey vanished, and had no idea which way Kong Li was dragging him away. They were all the way across the garden already, almost to the scholar stone.

Sue looked dizzy for a moment and almost fell. Sid caught her "No Sue! I need you! Don't pass out or flip out on me now! Tobey needs you!" Sid started yelling for Nana again. "Nana!"

"Sue said weakly, if I were Kong Li, and invisible, I would be after the cookbook."

"Right." Sid started to run toward the Scholar stone, but stopped, not wanting to leave Sue standing alone.

"Go Sid, Nana will be right here." Sue leaned forward with her hands on her knees, but keep looking around hoping to see Tobey re-appear. While she looked for him, she yelled as loud as she could for Nana!

Sid ran to the Scholar Stone and tried the combination, "Crap! I cant get it open! What the hell am I doing wrong?" He tried it again. Sue went to him as quickly as she could, swaying a little as she walked. Sue tried the combination herself.

Sid stood ready on the other side of the Scholar Stone like he thought he could stop an invisible Kong Li from getting past him. Sue couldn't get the stone open either.

Unfortunately, Kong Li was already in the stone with Tobey and he was freaking out. Not only was he in a small space, he had literally moved through the rock to get there! Feeling trapped within the thick stone walls scared him so badly he was already shaking.

Kong Li was laughing at him, but paused long enough to warn, "Boy, you better pick up your legs and pull your arms in so you fit when I let go of you. If you don't your molecules and the stone's molecules will be come fused and you will be stuck inside the stone forever!" Then he said thoughtfully, "Of course you won't live forever with rock in your blood and organs anyway." he laughed maniacally.

"No don't leave me in here! No! Please." Tobey kicked wildly and Kong Li let him go. Tobey gasped and screamed hysterically when he saw his legs were in the stone. Kong Li for some reason turned him intangible again. "One more chance then Tobey?"

If Sid and Sue had EMF readers the gauges would have gone crazy with the ghosts arguing right in front of them. Voice recorders would have picked up their voices and Tobey's screams. They only heard Tobey screaming during the instant Kong Li let go of him and he became literally trapped in the stone. But then as far as Sid and Sue knew everything was quiet again. Sue screamed for Tobey pounding weakly on the stone, Sid ran to the back door and yelled for Nana again.

Inside the stone, unheard by Sue or Sid, Kong Li threatened Tobey again. "I told you – Last chance you get you little reject. Now do as I say, pick up your feet. I will kill you . . . if you force me too, but I don't really want to kill you, yet. I might need you someday."

"All you need from me is a good ass-kicking!"

Even though Tobey sounded tough, he lifted his legs and tried to do what Kong Li told him to do. "Why can't you just let me go! You're invisible, we can't stop you - YET!"

"You cant stop me at all, but I want to be sure you will stay where I put you. Then with little Sue Yee so close to death there will only be Mei Hua and Sid. In the little space in the scholar stone it will be unpleasant for you I'm sure, the walls will be closing in getting smaller and smaller and the air won't last. You will get so scared, your heart might stop!"

"Shut up!" Tobey panicked and tried to kick Kong Li. His movement caused his head to go back through, or in the stone behind him and Kong Li held him there for a moment. Being 'in' the stone was worse than any small space Tobey could ever imagine! It scared him half to death to be held inside the stone!

Sue and Sid circled the stone, watching for any sign of what was going on. While Tobey was invisible they couldn't hear him. Sue still called his name over and over, sure something very bad was happening to him. Sid tried the combination again.

Inside the stone, Tobey stopped fighting so Kong Li pulled him forward. Now scared out of his wits, Tobey felt faint and nauseous and cooperated with Kong Li not wanting to be pushed into the stone again. Kong Li's invisible, intangible body stayed mostly in the stone with only his head, torso and arms in the small space with Tobey. His bare hand around Tobey's neck keeping him invisible and intangible, Kong Li took the cookbook out from under Tobey's butt.

"Okay, arms and legs in? Goodbye for now, if you survive the night I will see you again soon." Not really giving a Tobey a chance to make sure he was completely free of the wall Kong Li let go. Tobey appeared, sitting in place of the cookbook in the little space. He had his knees up to his chest and one arm hugging them trying to make himself as small as possible.

In the dim magical light glowing inside the stone, Tobey frantically looked around and realized he was not only trapped in the small cubical in the scholar stone, but found his hand was stuck too. His hand was stuck in the stone, right next to where he sat! He screamed hysterically, and begged Kong Li to come back and let him out, but didn't really expect such a favor from the evil man. It hurt a little, but he hardly noticed he was so scared. Besides being stuck in a tiny dark space, he couldn't turn around or move his hand!

"Sid! Sue! Help me!"

Now that Kong Li had let him go Sue and Sid could hear him inside the stone screaming. It didn't seem like he heard them yelling back trying to comfort him. "Tobey! Hang on! - close your eyes and take deep breaths."

Nana got there with her herb bag over her shoulder. "What's going on?"

"We thought Tobey was kidding, but he disappeared right before our eyes and now he's in the stone! It had to be Kong Li!"

"We think Kong Li is here – invisible and Tobey vanished – but now we heard him inside the scholar stone!"

Nana put her bag down, "Sorry kids, I heard you – but so did Calvin and he was coming out to yell at you for yelling. It took me a minute to distract him and get him to go back to bed."

"We tried the combination - why can't we get in?"

"I changed the combination, I'm sorry I didn't think to give you the new one right away, but I didn't think you would need it!" Nana was using the new combination. When the dial went in and the little doors opened Tobey leaned toward the exit, but couldn't even reach to get his head out.

Sue saw Tobey looking so upset and she felt so weak and sleepy she sank down to the ground and leaned against the stone.

"Sue?" Sid bent down next to her.

"I'm okay, just get Tobey out."

"Nana's got him." Sid assured her. But Tobey was still carrying on in a panic.

"Ahhhhgg! Its getting smaller in here! There's no air! Nana! I can't breathe!" Tobey's chest heaved, but little air was moving, his eyes darted back and fourth looking for escape. He was hyperventilating. "Ow! My chest hurts!" he pressed on his chest with his one free arm.

Nana tried to calm him down, "Tobey, try to relax, there is air – if you couldn't breathe, you couldn't be screaming!" The sound of Nana's voice and her touch on his arm helped a little and Tobey stopped screaming. "Scoot towards me Tobey, I will help you out."

"I can't - I can't – My hand is stuck! I'm trapped in here – Kong Li said forever!" he cried. Nana leaned into the small space with him and saw where his hand and wrist were stuck in the stone floor behind him. He was panting and making involuntary little sounds like whining he was so scared. He crossed his free arm over his chest trying to focus on breathing. "Nana help!"

"You will be okay Tobey. Hang on."

Nana backed out and whispered to Sid and Sue, "Oh no! Kids, Kong Li left him with his hand stuck in the stone."

"Can't we just chisel his hand out?"

"No Sid, his hand, his flesh is mixed with the material from the rock. We have to phase him out just like he got in there and the cookbook is gone! We also have to find Kong Li before he can use it or all of Chinatown will be lost! She spoke softly, but held onto Tobey's hand when he reached for her.

Sue volunteered, "Sid you and Nana go. I am too weak to fight anyway. I will stay with Tobey and try to keep him calm until you get back."

"But Sue, sorry – but what if you go nuts again! There's no way to even know what you will do – what if you leave? Or you might even hurt Tobey, or you might even . . ."

"Don't say it Sid. I promise I will be fine until you get back."

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tobey continued . . .


	13. Chapter 13

Kong Li Christmas : A Sue Story 13

By Crystalquirt

Tobue. Kong Li messes up Christmas by trying to take Sue out of the celebration for good. Scary situations, violence, mild language, action, romance, angst, oh yeah.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Nana and Sid went towards the largest commotion and light show. They could already tell, Kong Li was at the well again.

Kong Li thought he was so invincible with his army of ghosts that he didn't need to even hide. Spirits circled in the air and milled around on the ground, moving up and down and going through the benches and park furnishings. Even up and down and through the well. With the excitement in the air, most of them had made themselves visible so it was both a scary and awesome sight.

Nana and Sid hid in the darkness about twenty feet away from each other watching Kong Li and all his ghost protectors. Sid was very worried about leaving Sue and Tobey alone. He was also really scared and wondered if it was even possible to hide from a ghost.

He heard the funniest little squeak noise like a dog squeaking a toy just once and looked over in time to see that Nana had grabbed one of the ghosts right out of the air in front of her. It had seen them and tried to dart away, but Nana was lightening quick and pulled it right out of the air. She sprinkled sparkly dust over it to keep it from escaping. Sid gasped, afraid they would be found out and leaned back against the garbage can he was hiding behind.

Sid looked back at Kong Li. He circled the well with the cookbook held open over his head showing off his prize to a bunch of ghosts who would have rather been anywhere else. Kong Li put the cookbook down on the edge of the well and started digging in his bag to arrange his ingredients. Sid set he jaw, anxious to get the cookbook back quickly and hurry back to Wu's.

Suddenly something unseen was right in front of Sid touching him and he opened his mouth to scream, but it felt like a hand clamped over his mouth so he couldn't yell. Nana whispered, "Sid. It's me."

He relaxed and she turned him invisible too. "Kong Li thinks he's so smart using ghosts and their powers, but we can play too. My invisibility spell doesn't even need a recipe or a ghost. It will be the end of him!"

"I hope so Nana, let's hurry."

"Don't doubt it Sid, and don't be in too much of a hurry. We have to be careful."

Now that they were invisible amongst a bunch of real ghosts who were visible, no one, especially Kong Li noticed that they were there as they ran across to the well right out in the open!

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Sue thought Tobey was looking weaker, but he was still in full panic mode. He strained trying to reach the little opening. She held his free hand and leaned in toward him. He could just reach to put his head on her shoulder. She whispered in his ear so he would have to be quiet and still to hear her. "Tobey, relax, everything will be fine. Nana and Sid will come back with the cookbook and get you out." She kept talking, reassuring him and holding his hand. Unfortunately it was not helping to calm him down so she had an idea.

"Tobey I'm coming in with you."

"No! There isn't enough room! It will be too crammed! We will both DIE! There's not enough air for me – you will suffocate too - or be crushed!"

"Try to relax. I'm coming in." Sue climbed up into the small space with him showing amazing flexibility and strength even though she felt weakened. He whined and whimpered like a puppy stuck in a cage while she moved in carefully and sat facing him, very close.

As Sue wrapped her legs around behind him, and scooted her slim body closer between his and the wall in front of him. He squirmed and kicked involuntarily, but she was so close he couldn't kick her even if he wanted to. He didn't want to kick her at all, but it was all he could do to stay still as her coming in made the space even smaller!

"Easy Tobey, close your eyes, listen to my voice and breathe."

His chest heaving like he had just run a race, he squeezed his eyes shut, but had trouble keeping them closed. He covered his eyes with his arm trying to do as she said. "But . . . Sue . . . " he panted.

Once she was settled, her legs wrapped around his waist and sitting between his feet she found his hand to hold it again and felt where his other hand was stuck in the stone. She winced, feeling his pain. She saw his leather wristband was still around his wrist and stuck partially in the stone too. There was a little light coming in the open doors from the Christmas decorations in the Garden and she was surprised too that there was dim light that seemed to be coming from inside the stone itself. Must be part of Nana's enchantment, she reasoned.

Tobey's feet were pressed against the wall on either side of her hips, knees bent and she could see and feel that he was trembling with fear all over. Sue let go of his hand and gently reached up to touch his cheeks with her fingers on both hands.

"What?" He startled and gasped at the unexpected touch, but managed to keep his eyes closed. She held his face still between her hands so he would have to look at her. "Okay - Open your eyes, look at me, look only at my eyes."

Tobey opened his eyes, but panicked again. "But Sue! Arrrgh! It's getting smaller! Were being crushed! I told you there isn't room." Tobey's eyes darted around wildly looking everywhere, but at Sue's eyes.

"Tobey! Look only at me! Look into my eyes." Sue grabbed a handful of hair on each side of his head and leaned in even closer to him. He was panting, tears ran down his cheeks. Finally he looked at her.

"Do I look scared, Tobey? I am breathing – I am not being crushed. Everything is fine, you are safe too – it is just small – that's all, nothing to hurt us."

Tobey heard her and believed her on some level, but he looked up and saw, even if only in his own mind that the top of the space was getting lower!

"Aaagh! Can't you see it? We will be crushed Sue! You at least have to get out!" he whimpered and started squirming, he tried to push her towards the door to save her. During his attempts to move he yanked on his trapped hand. Tobey gritted his teeth and groaned loudly. Around his wrist the inside of his leather wristband filled up with blood. He panicked and tried to pull on it again, but Sue held his shoulders.

"Don't do that - look at me! Only Me!" From the amount of blood that welled up in his wristband, Sue worried that he had severely injured himself – she was afraid he would pull his hand off! "Tobey do you trust me?"

"Yes, with my life! But . . ."

"No buts! Would I lie to you?"

"Ahhhh Sue!" he whined and tried to blink away the tears so he could see her. Unfortunately he looked up and ducked trying to avoid being crushed by the ceiling.

"TOBEY! Look at me or I will choke you down to keep you still! You know I can do it!"

Tobey heard her and for a moment focused on her words, even though he knew she could choke him - she had just done it recently in fact; he found her threat a little funny and smiled.

She held his face straight again and he tried real hard to look only at her. Her face was so close their noses almost touched. Staring at Sue, he though about how beautiful she was. She didn't know why he calmed down a little, but she could feel it too.

The first thing he noticed was how tired and injured she looked. "Sue! You look awful!"

"Yeah, thanks – every girl wants to hear that from a guy. I don't feel good, but I am here for you Tobey. Tell me about what you wanted for Christmas."

"Christmas is over! I . . . You . . . have to . . . "

"Hey there is always next year right? "Tell me! I want the whole list and remember, look at my eyes the whole time. Imagine you are in a snow covered field of pine trees all decorated for Christmas.

"I'll try . . . I want Dragon Robot 9 and Dragon Master 3. I want a Wii with all my favorite games in that format too. And I really could use a new laptop, no – a tablet PC with rotating screen."

Sue's hands fell from the sides of Tobey's cheeks. "Sue?"

"I'm okay Tobey, you're doing great – keep on, what else?"

"Oh Sue! I'm so embarrassed. You're sick and you still have to hold my hand and take care of me! This is so stupid, I should be taking care of you!" He sounded like his thinking was becoming clearer, but no matter how hard he tried, it looked to him like the ceiling was coming down. So he ducked again and whimpered, but still tried hard to look only at her face. He gasped, it looked like she was coming closer to him too! He thought the wall was pushing her toward him, he pressed back against the wall behind him.

"Its fine." Sue purred, she was leaning toward him willingly, "Tobey, I don't mind taking care of you. I care about you and I would protect you with my life if I could . . . I love you."

"Sue." Tobey totally forgot where he was – there was only Sue now. He gazed into her eyes, "I love you too."

Sue smiled, "Just keep looking at my eyes. Tobey. You will be f . . ." But Sue stopped in mid-sentence, closed her eyes and her head fell forward.

"Sue! I can't look at your eyes if you close them!" Sue didn't respond and Tobey started to panic again, but this time, not worried about himself – but about her! "Oh no! Sue – Please look at me!" If she sleeps its okay, but what if this is a crazy spell coming on? He realized he couldn't hold on to her and keep her safe or go with her to make sure she stayed out of trouble if she ran away!

"Sue! Look at me!" he shook her shoulders gently. She moaned and opened her eyes, staring into his eyes and cackling like a witch.

"No! Sue! Its not you anymore – is it!" I have to keep her here – I can't let her leave! Tobey gritted his teeth and reached for the little doors. He quickly tapped each one and watched them close and lock.

He started breathing faster again. Now it was darker. His fears came flooding back to him. It was tiny, no air his chest felt like he was being crushed, and now there was a very real danger if Sue attacked him. He tried to focus on Sue, and not how scared he was.

"Sue talk to me now!"

In response Sue screamed angrily and punched him in the shoulder. "Ow!" He tried to block with one arm, but she screamed agrily and punched him again in the chest. He involuntarily pulled on his trapped hand and more blood seeped around his wristband.

"Sue no! Please – do you really want to hurt me? – I'm Tobey!"

She screamed in his ears and clamped her legs even tighter around him. Her knees squeezed his ribs and made it even harder for him to breathe. He tried to keep her still with his one free arm.

It was almost too dark to see, but he could just make out her features in the dim light. She looked really scary and was baring her teeth like an angry vampire. He reached up to find the back of her neck. She yelled, mashed him tighter with her legs and punched him in the stomach.

Tobey ignored the pain and pulled her closer. He leaned in and tilted his head to the side so their lips could meet. He kissed her and kept his lips over hers, even though her mouth was open screaming obscenities at him and she was clawing his shoulders and back since he was too close to hit.

He cried out as her fingernails left deep scratches in his skin, but still didn't stop trying to kiss her even when she bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, he kept his lips on hers until she settled down and held still. He sucked and bit her lower lip gently and whispered, "I love you Sue." in-between his passionate kisses.

"NOOOO! I'll kill you!" she used both arms to push him against the wall and even though he tried to block with his one free arm, she punched him over and over in the chest and stomach.

Tobey gritted his teeth, "I wont let you kill me! I have to save you!" he assertively leaned in and pushed her back against the wall this time. His movement cause agony from his trapped hand. It burned as he twisted and pulled at the stone material it had become part of. He screamed through his gritted teeth as he kept his lips on hers. "Sue – I love you!" he turned his head the other way and kissed her again trapping her head in a corner. "I will always love you – no matter what!"

She managed to scratch his face from his temple to his jaw before she relaxed and started kissing him back. His eyes stayed shut, there was only Sue in his whole world right now and he was kissing her! He forgot he was in agony, and in a tiny space with his hand stuck. All of his pain and fear was gone while she kissed him.

The Scholar Stone glowed brightly with the active magic light as Sue was released form the spell that threatened to take her life.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tobey continued . . .


	14. Chapter 14

Kong Li Christmas : A Sue Story 14

By Crystalquirt

Tobue. Kong Li messes up Christmas by trying to take Sue out of the celebration for good. Scary situations, violence, mild language, action, romance, angst, oh yeah.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tobey's eyes were shut, he only paid attention to kissing Sue and wasn't aware of the light that flashed when the spell was lifted from her. He did notice that Sue seemed to be feeling better. Yep, she was feeling a lot better!

Sue kicked her shoes off, pulled Tobey closer and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist never breaking the lip lock she had on him. She put one arm around his shoulder and across his back. Her other arm under his injured arm, gently keeping him from pulling on his trapped hand. She had him perfectly trapped, in the tiny space. Finally, I have Tobey where I want him and he is not objecting to my touch!

They were both sitting cross-legged now and she sat on his crossed lower legs. Her light frame on his legs caused him no discomfort at all. With her arms and legs around him, she made sure no part of him could get away.

Even if he had room to try, he had no intention of getting away. She parted her lips slightly and pressed to his. He tilted his head and pushed back eagerly so happy that she wasn't objecting to his touch!

He sucked on her lower lip asking for entrance and she let him in; they kissed deeply. Tobey slowly raised his arm and held the back of her neck, but Sue broke the kiss long before he was ready. He moaned, showing how he longed for her to keep kissing him. She squealed with delight. To his pure pleasure she didn't take her lips off of him. She kissed his cheek very softly near where she had bit him just two days before. In the darkness she hadn't seen where she just scratched him.

A line of butterfly kisses went down his jaw and neck to his collarbone raising goosebumps down his arms. He leaned back, shut his eyes and moaned with the pleasure he felt. Her hand went under his shirt and she ran her hands lightly up his stomach and spider-walked her fingers across his chest while she continued to kiss and lightly suck on his neck.

Tobey leaned back against the wall completely overcome with pleasure. He loved what Sue was doing to him, but couldn't really believe it was happening. Suddenly he gasped sharply and cried, "Ow!"

Sue froze and looked into his eyes, worried, "Tobey, what's wrong?"

"I forgot . . . my wrist," he groaned. "I shouldn't have leaned back."

"Sorry Tobey. Don't worry, I'm sure Nana and Sid will be back soon to get us out. Come back here." she pulled him closer."I won't let you lean away from me again." He thought she sounded like she was teasing him.

Tobey smiled and opened his eyes slowly to look at her, but his pain made him remember where they were and instead of Sue, he saw the walls closing in. He gasped and tensed up, a whining sound escaped from his throat, but before he could yell Sue covered his eyes with her hand; held his head still and kissed him on the mouth.

She kept her hand over his eyes, "Tobey relax, now I can promise for sure that I won't let anything bad happen to you! Just keep your eyes closed and I will provide distraction until Sid and Nana come back."

"Distraction? What are you going to do?" Tobey asked nervously while her hand still covered his eyes.

"Boys are so clueless." She mumbled and kissed his sweet lips again. After Sue kissed on Tobey for a few more minutes he squirmed and she stopped. He was trying to reposition like he was uncomfortable. "Need to move your legs?"

"No, my arm hurts all the way up to my shoulder. It's agony Sue!" In the dim light she could see tears running down his cheeks. She looked down and noticed the puddle of blood forming around his wrist.

"Give me your shirt." She instructed, but she already had his free arm out of his tank top and was pulling it over his head. His shirt was still around his trapped arm, but being careful to keep his arm still she slid the shirt down his arm to his bleeding wrist. He smiled weakly, imagining that she had taken his shirt off to see his muscular chest.

"See Sue – I am the strongest!" Eyes still closed, he tried to flex his shoulder and arm muscles to show off but she didn't notice. Sue was paying attention to his other arm and tying his shirt tightly around his injured wrist.

While she leaned slightly to the side so she could reach his wrist with both hands, he leaned forward against her, but wasn't in her way. She quickly finished. "There, your wrist is wrapped up, Tobey."

He didn't respond at all and his head rolled limply to the side when she gently pushed him back a little to see into his face. Eyes closed, cheeks still wet with tears, he had passed out.

"Oh no - Tobey. Please!" Sue got tears in her eyes and pulled him back to let him lean on her instead of the cold stone to keep his injury from being strained. She hugged him tightly keeping him very still so his wrist might stop bleeding. Her tears fell on his shoulder while she prayed Sid and Nana would come back for them soon.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

At Chung Lee park, twenty feet from the wishing well where Kong Li had started 'cooking', Nana and Sid separated and went on opposite sides of the well facing their enemy. Visible and invisible ghosts wandered all around them.

Busy adding a pinch of this and that to the recipe he was planning to prepare in the well, he had a bag full of fresh ingredients and a row of bottles with liquids and powers in them lined up all around the short sides of the well. He had no clue that Nana and Sid were there. He never thought they would leave Sue and Tobey.

Nana started knocking one bottle at a time into the well as she went, so Sid started doing the same on the other side. Kong Li screamed in frustration as all his measurements were totally messed up. Last to go in was the bag of vegetables and raw meat all mixed together!

Kong Li was enraged and couldn't see anything to attack so he threw a punch at random and his fist went through a nearby ghost. The ghost squealed. "That didn't hurt - you spectral moron! Even the ghosts I have to deal with are idiots! Which one of you messed up my recipe?" he yelled.

Invisible Nana threw more powder into the air and the ghosts that had still been invisible that it touched became visible. Sid tripped them and knocked their heads together, if those were heads. He cleared a path, ghosts flying in all directions as he used his skill, enhanced by Nana's magic on them.

The ghosts Sid attacked, tried to hit back, but they couldn't see who to attack either. Nana sprinkled more powder revealing even more ghosts amongst the ones already visible and joined Sid in wreaking havoc on them.

The ghosts crowded around Kong Li to get away from what ever was attacking them. Kong Li angrily swung his staff around, cutting some of the ghosts in half and making them disappear, but one swing overshot his target and knocked the cookbook into the well! By the time he fought the ghosts off and looked down, he couldn't see anything of the cookbook.

He yelled angrily as the ghosts crowded around him closer and knocked him into the well too. Several ghosts floated after him still seeking his protection from Nana and Sid's attacks. Other ghosts scattered. They were still around, but no longer milling about, or under Kong Li's control.

Nana turned herself visible and called to Sid, but he didn't answer. "Sid!" She called again. Sid's legs appeared hanging over the well edge. Nana ran over and looked down. Sid was hanging by his knees upside down in the well with the cookbook clutched tightly to his chest.

"Sid! You caught it! How did Kong Li not see it?"

"While I was still invisible, I held it behind my back, guess he couldn't see it. Can we talk later?"

Nana held Sid's legs down and he pulled himself up far enough to hand her the book and then sat the rest of the way up before he scooted off the well. "Nana can we get back to Sue and Tobey now!"

"Right away."

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Sid was surprised and freaked out a little when the ran into the garden and found the little doors on the Scholar Stone closed and locked again. It scared him that he couldn't see Sue anywhere either. Had she changed and ran away! How would they find her? How long had Tobey been locked in darkness?

"Tobey! Can you hear me?" He slapped the stone surface. "Nana! It's locked again! - what if?"

"No what ifs . . . lets just get it open." She entered the combination and the doors slid open. Nana wouldn't let Sid look first and used her hand to motion for him to stay back.

Nana smiled when she saw Sue was in the stone with Tobey so glad she was still there, and alive. Sue turned her head and looked at Nana, still hugging Tobey close, his head on her shoulder. "Nana! He's unconscious - I can't wake him!"

Sid's joy at hearing Sue's voice ended abruptly when he heard that Tobey's condition had worsened. He tried to see in the stone around Nana.

"What happened . . . how did you even get in that tiny space with him?"

"He was freaking out and hurting his hand even more, it's been bleeding – I climbed in to try and keep him still."

Nana chanted "Gei Kow No!" very softly and a flame like a candle appeared floating over her finger. Nana saw Tobey's shirt was wrapped around his wrist and soaked with blood. "Sue, let me lift you out so I can tend to Tobey. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine!" Nana didn't have to help at all as Sue carefully unwrapped from around Tobey and got out without moving him. She even held onto him to make sure he didn't fall back and twist his arm. Once she was out, Nana reached in and took over.

Sid stood behind them still holding the cookbook close to his chest. "Sue . . . how are you feeling? Really?"

"Really fine Sid. The spell has been lifted."

"You mean, the spirit of the warrior's daughter is gone for good?"

"Yep." Sue returned her brother's hug when he grabbed her. "But how?"

Before Sue could answer him, Nana interrupted, "Sue come take over again here . . . Sid, give me the cookbook - we have to find the recipe that will make Tobey intangible. Lets hope Kong Li put it in here."

Sue leaned into the Scholar Stone to support Tobey and keep him sitting up. "Tobey, please be okay!" Sue kissed the palm of his hand and keep it pressed to her face for a moment. She noticed that even though he was unconscious, he was shivering. "Nana! He's going into shock . . . isn't he?"

"I'm afraid so, we have to hurry before he get's worse . . . Look it's here! The recipe! The one Kong Li found in the brick wall. Specter Stew." Nana read through it quickly. The smile gone from her face. "Its more complicated than I thought! This could take days or even a week to cook, and we would need a ghost!"

"What do we do?"

"There is no way to cook this in time to save Tobey! He will get much worse very fast if we don't get him out and get him medical help now. He will lose his hand, but we can save his life!"

"Nana! What do you mean?" Sid cried.

Sue knew what she meant. "NO!" Sue covered her mouth with Tobey's hand and held it tightly with both of her hands over his. Tears welled up in her eyes and her shoulder's shook as she tried to keep from crying. Sid went over and patted his sister's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry kids, we have to do it now and take him to the hospital!" Nana's hands were shaking now. Her mind raced trying to think of something else that would work, but was at a loss. Sid and Sue couldn't even look at her for a moment, but they weren't mad at her – it was just upsetting.

"But Nana, shouldn't the paramedics come do it? Cant they get him out?"

"No Sue, How can we explain what happened here? What happened to him to have his hand stuck in a stone. They will try to chisel him out and it won't work. And about Kong Li and trying to explain what he did? Don't worry I can do it to save him and then we can get him medical help."

"But Nana, we will still have to tell them what happened."

"But Wu's garden and the cookbook won't be involved; we will say he was caught up in the strange happenings in Chung Lee park and don't know exactly what happened to him."

"Sid, run and get me the sharpest knife we have, the bone cutting kitchen scissors and something to use for a tourniquet."

"But Nana . . . no." Sid spoke softly, but was screaming inside as he turned to go do as she asked.

Nana went back to studying the recipe thinking there would have to be an ingredient substitution or something that would make the preparation go fast enough to get him out in time.

Sue leaned back in and held Tobey's hand to her cheek. She thought it was good he was unconscious for this, but maybe not – what if he wanted to be in on such a decision? She got back in the small space part way, on her knees and bent forward so she could see Tobey's injured hand.

She wished it had somehow miraculously come out of the stone and was fine. But they had no such luck and she noticed the puddle of blood was a little larger.

There was more light in the scholar stone now, and she could see his other injuries, the bruises were getting darker on his chest and arms and when she found the scratches on his cheek, she knew they had been from her nails.

"Oh Tobey, what have I done to you? I told you guys to not let me hurt you while I was sick with Kong Li's spell! Through it all, you ignored the pain I was causing you and you kissed me!"

She hugged him from the side and held his head to her shoulder. He had stopped shivering, but his skin still felt cold. "We should have asked Sid to bring blankets too." Sue said to him, knowing he couldn't hear her. Sue pressed her face into Tobey's neck and sobbed.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tobey continued . . .


	15. Chapter 15

Kong Li Christmas : A Sue Story 15

By Crystalquirt

Tobue. Kong Li messes up Christmas by trying to take Sue out of the celebration for good. Scary situations, violence, mild language, action, romance, angst, oh yeah.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Sid made it quickly to the kitchen, Barney wasn't around and fortunately Mr. Wu wasn't up yet either. As Sid looked through drawers, he thought about what he was doing. He was looking for a knife for Nana to use to take his best friend's hand off.

The terror he felt was more than he could stand. Tears rolled down his cheeks and blurred his vision. He caught the edge of the counter and leaned on it.

No! You have to do this to save Tobey's life! Right? He set his jaw, wiped his eyes and opened the next drawer, but found he could move no farther. His arms were restrained by an unseen force and he felt and smelled hot, bad breath on his neck; an evil voice hissed in his ear.

"What's the matter Sid? Having a bad day? My day could have been better – I'm sure my mood will be lifted after I kill you!"

Kong Li brightened up a little and smiled. "But before I get my revenge on you and your Nana . . . did young Tobey enjoy his time in the Stone - before he died of fright?"

Sid growled angrily and twisted so powerfully that he broke Kong Li's invisible hold on him. He used his feet against the counter and pushed Kong Li back into the stove. Determined to take the fight outside he ran for the garden.

Sid rounded the corner and almost ran into the door he was going so fast: he slammed on the brakes in time to open the door before he rammed into it. Invisible Kong Li was on him again and they both fell out the door into the garden.

Kong Li landed on top of Sid and knocked the air out of him. He lie on the ground gasping for a moment even after he felt Kong Li get off. All Nana and Sue saw when they looked up at the commotion was Sid on the ground. Sue jumped up and ran to him, thinking he fell on the knives she thought he would be carrying.

"Sid! What . . ." her forward movement was stopped by an invisible arm striking her across her collarbone and she fell flat on her back.

They heard Kong Li laughing as he became visible again: his eyes like black holes with pale blue glowing pin-points in the middle. "You need to see me and know it it me who is killing all of you! Gaze upon the pleasure that will show in my face as you are dying in my hands you worms."

Sue screamed at him, "Kong Li! - I will make you pay for what you did to Tobey!"

"You will make me pay for nothing! And you alive - Sue? I thought you would be dead by now. What fool did you find on planet earth willing to kiss you? Doesn't matter - I will finish you off now."

Kong Li lunged at Sid first. Sue lunged at Kong Li. Sid kicked with both feet and somersaulted away from Kong Li's staff as it came at his head. Sue body slammed the villain and Sid moved in with a series of palm thrusts and a kick to drive him back farther.

When Nana saw Kong Li she immediately jumped up and locked the cookbook back in the Scholar Stone with Tobey. Kong Li landed a lucky kick to Sid's side and turned in time to see Nana with the cookbook!

"How did you get that, Mei Hua? I saw it fall down the well!"

"Magic." Nana ran at him.

When Sid got kicked, he was sure he felt ribs break and gritted his teeth as he tried to get up quickly with Kong Li baring down on him. He wasn't going to make it!

Nana jumped over Sid and planted both feet firmly in Kong Li's chest. As he fell something fell out of his cape. A vial! What was left of the Specter Stew he was using was in the vial! Thankfully it landed in the grass and didn't break. Nana recognized the recipe, grabbed the vial and ran back towards the Scholar Stone.

Kong Li got up; Sue and Sid attacked him again wondering where Nana had gone. They were a little distracted thinking Nana left because something more was wrong with Tobey.

Sid got up after being knocked down again still holding his side, Sue worried about him too, but had no time to check on him before Kong Li charged her again. She readied herself in her dragon stance while Sid ran to protect her. Sue greeted Kong Li with a kick, but missed and he took her legs out from under her with his staff. Sid struck with palms to Kong Li's chin and stomach, but Kong Li wasn't affected as much as he'd hoped. Kong Li blocked Sid's next hit and knocked Sue down again by the koi pond with a round kick.

After seeing Sue go down hard again, his sister - that he already nearly lost once this week, Sid roared as he leapt back at Kong Li ready to punch his glowing eyes out, but Kong Li sidestepped his punch and grabbed his arm instead. With a twist and a step into Sid he threw him half way across the garden. Sid landed head first against the Scholar Stone. Kong Li wiped his hand on his cape like he found touching Sid, even to hurt him, was distasteful. He ran back at Sue.

Sue was up again, but watching her brother. While she was trying to get up again, she saw him go down – and he was still down. "Sid!" She cried and tried to knock Kong Li out of her way so she could run to Sid.

Kong Li grabbed her and jabbed the blunt end of the staff in her stomach. She groaned and doubled over. Sid pushed himself up just in time to see Kong Li drag his sister to the pond. He threw her down and stepped on her back to keep her down while he held her head underwater with the dragon head end of his red staff.

Sue didn't even have a chance to take a deep breath before he shoved her head under water and her lungs were already hurting - her muscles spasmed as she forced herself not to breath in pond water.

Sid staggered to his feet holding his head until he saw what was happening to Sue! He recovered quickly and charged Kong Li!

"Let her go!" Kong Li stood with all his weight on Sue to kick Sid! She stopped thrashing for an instant as the last of the little air she had left was pushed out, crushed under Kong Li's full weight.

Kong Li's heal hit Sid in the stomach and he stepped back for a moment. Kong Li was off balance, Sue forced her oxygen deprived muscles to tighten and she rolled just enough to make Kong Li jump off of her, Sid followed through before Kong Li could turn completely toward him and palmed him in the back of the neck.

Before Kong Li hit the ground Sid had Sue out of the pond lying on her side coughing violently. After she caught her breath enough to speak she took Sid's hand and he helped her up. "Thanks Bro." Kong Li was still down so they took a breath.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Nana drank the stew herself while she opened the Scholar Stone and in only a minute was able to make her body intangible. She reached in and touched Tobey's nearest shoulder. He turned intangible too and she gently pulled him out under his arms; his hand still attached! When he was out far enough she carried him across her arms a little way from the stone before she put him down and relocked the Scholar Stone with the cookbook safely inside.

It was dawn and the natural light was just starting to make it's way into the garden. Sue and Sid glanced over and saw Nana had Tobey out of the stone, lying on the ground. They had no time to show their relief or go to Tobey, since Kong Li was getting up, literally spitting fire!

"Gei Kow No!" Kong Li chanted and threw a fireball at Sue's head. Sid knocked her down and the fireball hit the Scholar Stone and went out.

Nana checked Tobey over quickly and in the light of dawn saw his other injuries. From all his the marks on his chest and arms and the deep scratches down his cheek, Nana knew that Sue must have attacked him while they were in the stone. "That's it!" Nana realized what must have happened.

Sue was taken over by the spirit, allowed by Kong Li's poisonous spell while in the scholar stone with Tobey. The warlord's daughter attacked and since Tobey was trapped and couldn't keep her from leaving, he would have been the one to lock the Scholar Stone. Then he was trapped inside with her. Somehow he managed to kiss her while she was fighting him!

Nana whispered, "Tobey is Sue's true love!"

As happy as Nana felt, having Sue alright, and finding out the special relationship that Tobey and Sue would share, she was very concerned that Tobey wouldn't be around very long to enjoy it,

"Oh, Tobey, you might not even know you saved Sue!" She leaned down closer to his face, "Do you hear me Tobey? You saved Sue – you did it - you kind, warmhearted wonderful child!"

So sad that Tobey was hurt, Nana solemnly looked him over more carefully and found that he had several other minor bleeding injuries and multiple marks on his body, but none so bad as his hand and wrist. Nana glanced over quickly and saw the fight going on between her other kids and Kong Li: they looked like they were holding their own so she stayed another moment to tend to Tobey.

She lifted him in her arms to carry him over near a bench; she put him back on the ground with his lower legs up on the bench to elevate them. She took her sweater off and put it over his torso. His wrist was no longer bleeding, but she was afraid that was because his blood pressure was so low or he had no circulation left going to his hand.

She unwrapped his shirt from his wrist and took off his wristband. There was a deep wound with ragged edges that went nearly half way around his wrist. His hand was a dark, bruised purple color. Nana gently placed Tobey's hand on his stomach to keep it out of the dirt and pulled the sweater down to cover it too. Nana then made the decision to help Sid and Sue so they could beat Kong Li quickly and no one else would get hurt.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Kong Li held a hand out flat, palm up, and brought his other hand down on it making a clapping sound, a line of fire flew from all sides and made everyone jump to the ground and cover their heads.

Spot fires started in anything flammable all over the garden, but fortunately most stayed small and went out on their own. The garden was still wet after the morning's fog rolled in. Mr. Wu had a pot full of oil sitting near a bush that was still burning. He had planned on dumping it in the recycle container but had just left it sitting instead the day before. It burned long enough to catch the bush nearest to it on fire and Tobey was lying very near!

Sid and Nana got up and ran at Kong Li to try and get him before he could do that again! Sue saw the fire still burning near Tobey and ran to put it out.

She slid to a stop near Tobey's head, held out her hand and nearly screamed, "Kai Shrey La!" a stream of water burst from the palm of her hand and put the fire out. This was the first time Sue had been close to Tobey since Nana got him out of the stone and she couldn't help, but stop and kneel next to him.

She nervously looked under Nana's sweater and saw his hand. "Tobey?" She leaned down to kiss his cheek. Another fireball went so close over her back that she felt the heat. She looked up in time to see it hit the garden wall and go out. Sue got up and turned to run back to help in the fight, but only got about ten feet away from Tobey when she saw another fireball heading right for him.

Sue dived back at Tobey and got him covered with her own body just in time for it to hit her in the back of the leg, just above her knee! She screamed and fell forward with her long slender body lying along Tobey's. Her arm over his stomach with his wounded hand.

She groaned in pain into the ground near Tobey's hip. The fireball had burned her pants leg and blistered the skin before it went out. It hurt so bad she held her lower leg up, unable to relax the muscles. Her leg felt like the fire was still burning under her skin!

Sid was distracted after Sue got burned and Kong Li already had his hands around Sid's throat, but Nana knocked him away from him. She fought ferociously driving Kong Li away from Sid while he coughed and struggled to his feet. Nana kicked Kong Li and he slammed back into the garden wall. Nana readied another punch, Sid was running up from behind her and Kong Li went invisible!

"That coward!" Sid yelled and bent forward holding his chest.

The round garden gate opened and then slammed closed. Sid started to drop to his knees but Nana caught him. "Sid, are you able to fight?"

"But . . . Kong Li left, I want to go check on Sue and Tobey."

Nana whispered, "Yes go to them, protect them, Kong Li didn't leave."

Sid glanced at the gate and jogged, limping over to Sue and Tobey. Nana stayed near weary for any sign of Kong Li. Sid heard Sue scream again as he ran to them.

Tobey moaned. He heard Sue scream too and fought back to consciousness. He felt her lying against him even before he opened his eyes and saw her. "Sue?"

Tobey lifted his legs off the bench and put them down before he sat up gingerly holding his wrist and hand against his stomach. Nana's sweater and Sue's arm slid down into his lap.

"Ow-Ewe!" he winced and felt a little sick when he saw his wrist. "What happened? Sue?"

Sid got to them, kneeled next to Sue and looked at her leg. "Tobey! I'm happy you're awake. How does your hand feel?"

"Hurts, but Sid . . . what happened to Sue?"

"Kong Li shot a fireball at you while you were unconscious and Sue blocked it."

Sue moaned and tried to roll over, but Sid put his hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Stay down Kong Li is still here somewhere."

She fell limp again, her nostrils full of the smell from the fresh grass that she was lying in; her leg throbbing with intense pain. "Sid! Is my leg still on fire? It hurts so bad!" Sue really wanted to stand and fight, but just couldn't make herself get up yet. Sid grabbed Nana's sweater off of Tobey's lap and dunked it in the nearby fountain. He put it over Sue's leg to cool it off.

Nana was near the scholar stone. They watched in horror as Nana yelled and was lifted off the ground. She flew through the air, tumbling out of control and landed by the pond.

Sid stood up and ran to Nana. I have to help! Tobey gritted his teeth as he got up to stand over Sue in an attempt to protect her.

Nana kicked at the air and yelled again she was lifted into the air again - leg first and landed on the other side of the pond. Sid ran in and kicked where he thought Kong Li might be, and started around the pond to get to Nana, but he was pulled up short by his shoulders and kicked in the middle of his back. Sid's knees buckled and he fell forward groaning.

"Sid!" Tobey yelled, unsure of what to do, hoping Nana and Sid would rise on their own, he elected to stay near Sue. He held his wrist at his stomach and raised his other hand, slowly circling, trying to anticipate which direction the hit would come from. Standing up so quickly made him feel dizzy, his vision blurry and he blinked trying to clear his vision.

Sue rolled over and saw him struggling to stay on his feet. With great effort she stood up and stayed behind Tobey, facing the other way. Evil laughter echoed off the garden walls and seemed to be all around them. Nana rose up on one elbow and saw Sid was down. She looked over at Sue and Tobey just in time to see Tobey hit. He went down with a thud and a pained scream and when Sue turned to help him, she vanished!

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tobey continued . . . right away :D


	16. Chapter 16

Kong Li Christmas : A Sue Story 16

By Crystalquirt

Tobue. Kong Li messes up Christmas by trying to take Sue out of the celebration for good. Scary situations, violence, mild language, action, romance, angst, oh yeah.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tobey shrieked in terror when he saw Sue disappear! "No Sue! Bring her back!" With big tears running down his face he weakly got up leaning on a tree to stay up. He looked to Sid and he was still down and then when he looked around for Nana, she had disappeared too! "Nana! help Sue . . . please!"

The tree had to hold Tobey up for a few more seconds while he cradled his injured hand against his stomach. He gritted his teeth and staggered over to Sid.

"Sid? Please wake up." he shook him gently first, then carefully rolled him over onto his back. Tobey startled like he had been shot when he heard the screen door slam.

Barney came out in the garden to dump a pot of ruined broth around the flowers. When he was measuring salt, his dad slapped his back before yelling at him and he dumped the whole jar of salt in. I thought it could at least keep the slugs away from the flowers.

When Barney saw Sid on the ground with Tobey over him, head down, he asked, "Having a rough training session? Hey dude, aren't you freezing? Since when do you train shirtless this early?"

"I'm fine Barney. Rough training." Tobey said softly.

"Hey Sid, I hope you get him back for knocking you down." Barney chuckled and went back in.

Tobey never looked away from Sid. "Please wake up buddy! We have to figure out how to help Nana and Sue!"

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

When Nana saw Kong Li take Sue, still able to access the skills possessed by most ghosts, she went invisible. She was very happy to find that once she turned invisible, she could see Kong Li holding Sue! He had her in a choke hold, his other hand gripping her arm tightly. With a pained look on her face, she struggled when she saw Nana appear. Kong Li kneed her in the back of her burned leg and she groaned and stopped moving.

"Kong Li! You let her go! Let this fight be between us!"

"I think not Mei Hua – your three rejects have caused me enough trouble for three lifetimes! They will pay too." Kong Li looked back at Tobey, still trying to wake Sid up.

"Sid!" Sue cried and Kong Li squeezed tighter.

"Now Mei Hua – decide which of your rejects you will save!"

"Kong Li! NO!"

Kong Li held onto Sue's throat tightly with one arm and held his hand out toward the boys. Sue squirmed and got kneed again. The agony was so intense from her leg that her vision blurred for a moment. Her wound still glowed around the edges from the magical flame like it was still causing damage to her tissue.

With a wave of his hand, Kong Li commanded all the Christmas lights and lanterns in the garden to come down or unwrap from what they were decorating. Moving quickly like snakes, the lanterns, wires and lights circled around Tobey and Sid in a circle on the ground around them.

Tobey's eyes were shut at first trying to wish away the pain his hand was causing him. He was still patting and gently shaking Sid, trying to get him to respond when he heard something and opened his eyes. He gasped audibly when he saw what was happening around them! "Shit! What is this?"

Tobey decided whatever it was, he nor Sid should be in the middle of it - so he grabbed Sid's shirt at the shoulder and started trying to pull him out of the circle with one hand. The heavy outdoor Christmas lights that came off the building wrapped around Tobey's legs and made him fall before dragging him back into the center of the circle.

Weakly and with only one hand, Tobey reached the cord and tried to pull it off his legs, but couldn't do it.

Intense blue flame ignited in Kong Li's hand and he shot it at Sid and Tobey.

"NO! TOBEY! SID! RUN!" Sue screamed with all her might before Kong Li tightened his grip and stopped her screaming.

Tobey thought for sure he heard Sue's voice and looked around in time to see a blue fireball, hissing like it was fueled by rocket fuel rushing right at them! Tobey yelled and tried hard to kick his legs free. That not working he rolled over and covered Sid with his own body.

The fire didn't hit him; fortunately the fireball hit and ignited the Christmas decorations around them! Working with only one hand, Tobey quickly pulled Sid's knees up to get his feet farther from the fire on one side, and then sat him up. Tobey stayed on his knees and kept Sid as close in the middle as he could. He could already feel the bottoms of his own shoes getting hot and he started coughing from the strange chemical smell of the smoke.

Sue pushed out words so soft Nana almost couldn't hear here, "Nana go! Save them - Please!"

"You monster Kong Li!" she screamed after him as he floated over the garden wall still holding onto Sue.

She could hear Tobey coughing hard, but she couldn't see them through the flames. She dropped to the ground and became visible as she ran to blue bonfire.

"Kai Shrey La!" Nana said loud and strong enough to have powerful streams of water shoot from both of her palms. Tobey felt water hit and sooth his very hot back and knew it was Nana.

He held onto Sid tighter and leaned into the powerful stream when it hit them. Nana expertly controlled the water and put the fire out all the way around them. There was nothing left of the decorations and a large ring was burned in the grass and part of the stone walkway. The fire was so hot it melted the stone into a shiny glass-like surface.

Tobey laid Sid back down. Sid started coughing too and rolled himself onto his side to cough harder. Tobey turned away from him and coughed harder. Nana yelled on her way by, "Hang on boys."

Nana ran inside and came right back out with a bottle of clear liquid. "Take a sip and inhale the smell Tobey, it will sooth your inflamed throat and lungs, then help Sid sit up and help him if he needs it to to the same thing. Nana stared into the sky in the direction where she last saw Kong Li and Sue as he took her away.

Sid was inhaling the vapor from the bottle. As soon as Tobey could speak again, "Nana! What happened to Sue? Please tell me she's okay! You got her back right - is she still invisible?"

"No boys I am so sorry. When Kong Li endangered you two, he made me choose. You two were in immediate danger from fire! Sue cried for me to save you first."

"Nana NO! Why? Now we don't know where she is!"

"We will find her. Lets get your injuries taken care of."

"NO! We have to find her first! My injuries don't matter! I, um and Sid – we cant loose Sue!"

Sid looked up, his eyes looking very wet. Tobey got up and headed for the back gate.

"Tobey stop! Are you going after her on foot? Please you are not thinking clearly, you're hurt!"

Tobey still didn't stop so Nana ran to him, he fought her weakly, but hurt his wrist in doing so. He cried out and fell to his knees holding his wrist; sobbing for Sue. "Why did you let him take her? It's not fair-It's not fair-It's not fair!"

Sid could hardly keep from crying just because Tobey was and he was very worried about Sue too! What would Kong Li do to her – why did he take her from them? He saw where Nana put the cookbook, why didn't he just go after it again?"

After that thought, he went over to the scholar stone and entered the new combination. Afraid of what he might find, he hesitated, but when he looked the cookbook was still there. Nana supported Tobey as they walked over to join Sid.

"Nana, Kong Li saw where you put it! Maybe you should hide it somewhere else. Why didn't Kong Li go after it again instead of taking Sue?"

I'm not sure boys, but I would guess it was because we took the rest of the Specter Stew he was using – he hadn't had any during the fight and would not have wanted to become tangible after he went into the stone."

Nana called a cab to take them both to the urgent care clinic. She had them sit on a bench and had instructed the cab to pick them up at the garden gate so they wouldn't have to parade through the dining room or see Calvin and Barney looking like they were.

Sid would never admit he had a headache while Sue was in danger, but the back of his head was soaked with blood from the cut he received when he landed against the Scholar Stone and Nana was worried about him. Sid still moved like his back hurt. Nana was no less worried about Tobey, just because he was up and around now.

While they waited for the cab, Nana went someplace with the cookbook and came back quickly. Sid was worried that she wasn't gone long enough to have hidden it well, but didn't say anything.

Nana sat next to Tobey on the bench. "Let me see your wrist." Tobey winced when he gingerly moved his hand away from his stomach and held it out for her to see. His belly and chest were black and blue in large areas and smeared with blood from his wrist. He looked like he had been to war. Nana very gently touched his hand, but he still whimpered.

"OwOwOw!"

"Sorry."

Sid looked too and after seeing his wrist and hand, Sid had no intention of teasing Tobey about being a wimp ever again.

"Tobey, your hand isn't as purple as it was. It looks to me like the circulation is returning." She thought this was the first time that Tobey couldn't seem smile since she had know him.

"Oh Tobey." Nana hugged him and he leaned on her. Nana patted Sid's back and he smiled weakly at her. The cab pulled into the alley and stopped by the gate and they all got in the back seat.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

At urgent care, the admittance interview went smoothly. With the other injuries and the strange happenings at Chung Lee park that day, they asked very few other questions after Nana told the medical staff that Sid and Tobey had been involved in the strange disturbance too.

They saw Sid first, since he had a head injury, but Tobey wasn't far behind him. The nurse brought Tobey back from radiology with a temporary splint and in only a few more minutes, a different nurse came with his diagnosis. It seemed to Tobey especially that they had been at urgent care forever, and now he was really squirming with the news the nurse was giving Nana.

"Your son's wrist is broken, a main blood vessel, tendons and nerves were all severed on one side. Circulation to the tissue has been compromised. The doctor will do surgery right now to try to save his hand."

Sid and Tobey both heard what the nurse said to Nana and yet another nurse was guiding Tobey up onto a gurney planning to get him ready for surgery. Tobey was on the gurney before he realized what was happening and started to get off again. The nurse held him back and he desperately whined, "Nana!"

"Tobey, they don't expect the surgery to take long to repair your hand and they won't keep you unless something else comes up."

"NO! I don't want to do it at all – Sue!"

Sid interrupted. "Don't worry Tobey, while you are in there I will go looking for Sue."

"No you won't either Sid, you have a concussion and a strained back. If you will promise to stay here with Tobey and be here when he wakes up, I will go find Sue."

"But Nana," Sid argued and Tobey whined, "I don't want them to put me under anesthesia!"

"No time to argue, I will call you, Sid, when I find Sue and if you two are through here, we will rescue her together alright?"

"But"

"Do as I say, show me I can trust you two." Nana nodded at the nurse and she took Tobey away. Before she left she spoke with the other nurse and made sure they had her mobile number too. She explained that she would be back, but trusted them to take care of her boys while she went to help her daughter who was also in a bit of a jam.

Tobey disappeared down one hall, Nana disappeared down another and Sid was left standing alone in the empty hallway.

"Ai-ya," he muttered. An elderly, blue haired woman, one of the volunteers saw him, "Hey Kiddo, are you lost?"

"No, my sister is – and they just took my best, um, my brother to surgery."

"Come on with me, the waiting room right down here has a couch you can lie on. I will tell them at the nurse's station where they can find you. What is your name?"

"Sid Yee."

"Nice to meet you Sid, try not to worry – things will work out."

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tobey continued . . .


	17. Chapter 17

Kong Li Christmas : A Sue Story 17

By Crystalquirt

Tobue. Kong Li messes up Christmas by trying to take Sue out of the celebration for good. Scary situations, violence, mild language, action, romance, angst, oh yeah.

For he/she who wrote me an anonymous question, Answer: Yes, I write Tobey instead of "To be" on purpose at the the bottom of all my continued chappies. Been doing it almost since I started writing TD fanfic, the first time it was a boo boo, but i liked it and left it that way. I type Tobey, Sid or Sue all the time now when i meant to type other words.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Sid sat in the waiting room staring sadly at the little Christmas tree the staff used to decorate the barren room.

They had been so involved in the fight and everything that had happened, he had forgotten that it even had been Christmas. New Year's Day would be in a couple of days he supposed. I don't even know what day it is – not that it matters. Today is the day my sister got kidnapped by Kong Li and we can't go after her because I carelessly got myself hurt, and Tobey is in surgery. Doctors are trying to save his hand.

Tobey is awesome. He isn't even worried about himself. He even said while we were waiting that even if he loses his hand he will keep on fighting to protect Chinatown. I don't know if I could keep on if I lost a limb. I wouldn't even be able to play the guitar would I? Well maybe I could figure it out, but would I want to? It sounds awful! Sid wrapped his arms around his stomach like it hurt and let himself fall over on his side in the middle of the couch. He ached inside, but not from a physical injury.

His thoughts continued in his mind. How is Nana going to find and rescue Sue on her own? I would sure feel better if I could go with her. But I promised to watch over Tobey when he comes out of surgery – then we will both go after Kong Li with Nana!

Sid was exhausted and had a severe headache. Soon after he let his eyes go shut, he was sleeping fitfully he moaned and talked in his sleep, others walking by laughing at him, not realizing how badly he hurt.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tobey tried one more time to get off the gurney on the way down the hall and the nurse tied him down with the strap high across his stomach. "The strap is just to keep you from 'falling' off." she explained. The nurse didn't want to admit she tied him down because she didn't want to spend the rest of her shift trying to chase him down.

They took him to a room they called 'pre op' and parked the gurney next to a bunch of machines and gas tanks. They put a mask over his face and told him it was oxygen. It had a sweet smell, and after only a few breaths, Tobey felt a little lightheaded and very relaxed.

The surgery tech, Bob planned on leaving Tobey's injured wrist in the splint until he was under anesthesia and they were prepping his arm for surgery. Both his arms were under the strap that went across his stomach. He could have got one arm out, but the splinted arm was stuck tight.

Bob didn't know Tobey was a squirmer and the nurse wasn't watching. He took the strap off to prep his young patient's uninjured hand for an IV. Tobey felt a little dizzy from what ever was in the oxygen.

"Hey Bob, this isn't just oxygen is it? I feel weird."

"You are breathing in the pre op gas, it will make you feel very happy to be having surgery and make the whole procedure go more smoothly. With that in your system we won't have to use so much anesthesia and you will wake up faster when the doctors are finished."

Tobey felt the pinch when the IV line went into his vein near his other wrist. He guessed, when they put something through there . . . I will go out – then there is no way I can help Sue. His mind was racing trying to think of some skilled way out of this. But all he cold come up with was 'break and run' before they gave him the drugs.

Bob finished taping the IV in place and took Tobey's shoes and socks off. He put a sheet folded in half across Tobey's hips.

"Okay kid, this sheet will cover you, we need those pants off. I will get a volunteer to take your pants and belongings to the waiting area where your brother is.

"Dammit." Tobey mumbled.

"What's the matter? You cant wear pants in surgery. Who knows where your pants have been?" Bob chuckled.

"No . . . I – I – just don't have time for this right now!" Tobey ripped the mask from his face and rolled off the gurney, away from Bob!

Bob grabbed for him, but almost turned the gurney over and missed. The IV that Bob had just put in was yanked out as he ran. The nurse standing nearby saw Tobey bolt and tried to block his way, but even under the influence of the gas Tobey was faster and ran around her.

Tobey sped down the hall, jumped an empty wheel chair turned the corner, went right past the nurse's station on that floor and down another hall. An old woman with a walker cheered and whistled at the shirtless boy running like his life depended on it. Tobey smiled at her and just made it into a closing freight elevator going down.

The orderlies, nurses technicians and volunteers all chasing him stopped. They had no idea where he went, but guessed the stairs. Bob called security and had them watching the stairwell exits on every floor.

After Tobey was in the elevator, he leaned with his butt against the wall and bent forward dizzy and trying to catch his breath. He cradled his throbbing wrist and gasped loudly in surprise when he heard a young male voice.

"You know your wrist is bleeding?"

Tobey looked up and saw he wasn't alone in the large elevator. A young blond man leaning on a gurney with a sheet over something lumpy on it was watching him. Tobey looked, and his wrist where the IV pulled out was the start of a trickle of blood that went down his palm, his middle finger and dripped on the floor.

"Oh, Ow. Shit. I really don't need to lose any more blood!" Tobey wiped more of the blood on his pants and pressed the hole in his wrist to his hip.

"Please don't turn me in! I will be back – but my friend is in trouble – I have to go!"

"Hey man, I understand, you got things t'do. I bet since you're a minor, they will have all the exits blocked though. So funny to think of every professional up there worried more about being sued if they lose you than what might be happening to you. Come on down to the morgue with me, I can show you how to get out so you can take care of your b'ness. I'm Tom."

"Thanks man, er, Tom. I'll bring you some moo shu when I come back."

"Make it shrimp fried rice and you're on."

When the elevator opened in the basement, they saw no one else all the way down the hall to the morgue. Tobey followed Tom in and stayed in the corner while he parked the gurney in a row of others. Tobey was feeling weak, a little like his limbs were made of spaghetti so he leaned against the wall. For the first time he realized he was surrounded by dead people! Multiple really bad smells assaulted his nose.

"Tom! I feel . . ." too late, Tom caught Tobey just as he passed out. He lifted him on an empty gurney and went back to one of his 'stiffs.'

When he was finished putting the stiff into a body bag Tobey was still out, so he went to a drawer and got out a little vial, cracked it and let Tobey smell it. Tobey woke up coughing.

"Sorry man."

"S'okay, not the first time some has fainted in here and you didn't look good to start with."

"I have a plan. Folks from a funeral home will be here soon. You will ride out of here with them. They are coming to get Mr. Smith over there. I put him in an extra large body bag while you were out. You are so skinny, you will fit in there with him.

"Ew-no! I cant get in there with a dead person!"

"Sure you can, I promise, he won't talk your ear off or try to hug you – and it is the best way out of here so you can help your friend. I've been listening over the intercom, they are still searching the hospital for you. Now get in there - I have it all set up to make your trip a pleasant one. A water bottle full of Gatorade. A small oxygen bottle and mask, it will be stuffy in there and I covered Mr. Smith up with a clean blanket so you don't have to lie right on him."

Tobey looked at his intended destination. "But . . . But I'm afraid of small closed in spaces! How will I get out! What if I freak out?"

"You have pure oxygen, and it will keep you from smelling the icky things, and look, there are zipper pulls on the inside so you can open the zipper from in there. Why they design these bags like this I will never know. Its not like the usual occupants can use the internal zipper pulls - but it really helps out in these situations. After they load you in the hearse, just unzip it so you can see out, you will be fine."

"In the hearse?" Tobey started shaking.

"Come on man, you can do this, if I am not mistaken, your friend is counting on you to help him or her out of a jam right?"

"Right, I'll do it for Sue." Tobey had made up his mind. He jumped up on the gurney and very carefully slipped into the bag along Mr. Smith. "Oheweuh! This is so gross." he moaned and whined the whole time. He downed half of the Gatorade right away and Tom helped him put the oxygen mask on. He also opened the flow valve on the tank since Tobey could only use one hand.

"Now, after they take you out and load you in the hearse, you will feel them pull away. They will both be in the front seat. Just unzip it a little so you can see out. Tobey heard a buzzer. "They are here, - tuck in!"

Tobey made an involuntary whining sound as the zipper closed, blocking out all light. He quickly found the pull tab and held onto it like it was his lifeline. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breath at first, but soon, he imagined Sue was in there too and they were kissing. Suddenly being zipped into the bag wasn't so bad.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tobey continued . . .


	18. Chapter 18

Kong Li Christmas : A Sue Story 18

By Crystalquirt

Tobue. Kong Li messes up Christmas by trying to take Sue out of the celebration for good. Scary situations, violence, mild language, action, romance, angst, oh yeah.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

"Sid - Sid Yee!"

Sid felt someone shaking his shoulder. "What . . . Sue! . . . Whats wrong? Is it Kong Li?"

The same elderly, blue haired old woman who had been kind to him earlier looked at him strangely. "My name isn't Sue sweetie."

Sid pulled himself together and realized where he was. "Sorry ma'am - is Tobey okay? Did they save his hand?"

'I'm sorry kid, your friend took off before they could put him under. They've been searching the hospital but haven't found him. They just sent me to tell you."

"Oh no . . . dammit Tobey!" Sid grumbled but looked up at her, "But they said he could loose the use of his hand if they didn't do surgery right away!"

"I can't say about that, but maybe you can help find him before he gets out of here – finding him would be sure to improve his chances of recovery."

"Well, maybe he still has his phone?"

Sid pulled his phone out and Tobey's signal was going down Smith Street, very quickly. He jumped up.

"I will bring him back."

Sid ran out of the hospital and waved down a cab. "Where to?"

"Smith Street." Sid continued to stare at his phone watching the little dot that was his friend.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

With Sue still in a choke hold, Kong Li landed lightly on his feet just in time for the last of his Specter Stew to wear off. He and Sue became visible again in front of a building that smelled of old fish. The disused warehouse had not been cleaned when it was abandoned and there were mummified fish remains all over.

Each time Sue struggled, Kong Li choked her tighter and kneed her burned leg. By the time they got in the warehouse she was very weak. She mumbled, "Sid and Tobey will come for me, Nana will come and kick your ass Kong Li!"

"Tobey and Sid couldn't have made it out of my fire ring. Mei Hua must be very sad after losing both of her reject boys at once. It should be easy to beat her now. No one will come for you, but you will help me get the cookbook back. "

"I will never help you do anything, except maybe disappear from our lives and rid Chinatown of it's greatest annoyance."

"You can keep on hoping little Sue Yee."

Kong Li pushed Sue down and roughly pulled her hands behind her back. He took a cord and put three wraps around her wrists before he tied a knot, yanking on it angrily to get it as tight as possible. Then tied her ankles together in the same way. He gagged her with old, fishy smelling burlap and dragged her to a long, low cage that looked like it had been for some kind of large animal.

Kong Li acted like he was sad. "My poor tiger didn't survive my last experiment, so her cage is available for you to live in for a little while, until I get ready for my next move."

"Make yourself at home - I will be back soon." Kong Li slammed the gate on her cage, turned out the lights and left the warehouse.

Sue rolled onto her stomach and then onto her side so she could see where she was, but the windows were all too high and too dirty to see out of. She bent her knees and kicked weakly with her bound ankles at the cage door. She soon gave up and lie still except for panting to catch her breath. The cords on her wrists and ankles were way too tight and hurt.

She moaned and struggled trying to loosen the cord that bound her hands behind her back, but found she was too weak to even keep that up for long. She could find nothing sharp in the cage to rub the cords on and nothing was even in sight of the cage that she could use to get free let alone reach somehow. Then, in the silence. the scary thoughts started parading through her mind.

What if Kong Li was right and Nana couldn't save Sid and Tobey from the fire? It spread so fast and burned so intensely it really scared her, and she wasn't the one trapped by it. The more she thought about what happened, and thought about having her first kiss with Tobey, the sadder she became. Soon she was crying, sobbing into the gag.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tobey finally felt and heard the hearse stop. There were only seconds between the stop and when he felt them pulling Mr. Smith out.

"Boy 'e was a biggun', huh mate?"

"Heavier than he looks." was the chitchat Tobey heard they picked him and Mr. Smith up, not knowing they were lifting two. Tobey stayed very still and waited. The zipper being open a little made him feel a little less trapped, but he still held on tightly to the zipper pull from the inside. He slowly took the oxygen mask off while he was being carried and got ready to jump out.

The voices around him were saying, lets embalm him right away, before we leave for the day. The family will want to see him tomorrow when they come to sign the papers."

Tobey felt the abrupt stop when they dropped the body bag on the table. "You get the formaldehyde, I will strip the body and get the clothes washed."

When the zipper came down and the bag was thrown open, Tobey couldn't help, but cry out as he jumped out of the bag. His body was stiff after being in the bag and lying still so long, but he landed running.

Seeing a living half-clothed boy jump out of the body bag made both of the guys scream and jump too. No one made an attempt to grab Tobey when he ran from the room and out the back door.

Only the light of dusk was left in the sky as Tobey ran down the sidewalk and turned down the first alley. Running through the alley with bare feet was taking its tole on his skin. He hated being slowed down when he had to stop and pick out shards of broken glass and little sharp pieces of metal and wood every few yards.

Tobey stopped to pull out yet some more glass and took the time to look around. "Now where am I?"

Nothing looked familiar. He got his phone out of his pocket and his GPS said he was just outside of Chinatown and had to run many blocks back to the warehouse district where Kong Li could always be found. "Oh man, I wish I had my bike! Or even my shoes." he said sadly put his phone in his pocket and cradled his splinted arm.

Tobey kneeled and then sat down next to a crate to catch his breath. Oh crud, the GPS is turned on! He quickly pulled his phone back out and turned it off. I gotta get out of here! If Sid or Nana saw my signal - they will try to stop me before I can find Sue!

He forced himself back up on his sore feet and jogged down the alley until he found himself behind a small grocery store. A small, older model truck that belonged to Mr. Chun was parked behind the store, Mr. Chun came out and walked toward the truck. Tobey ducked so he wouldn't be seen.

He was sure Mr. Chun would be going home this time of the evening and climbed in the back of the truck without being seen. Tobey rolled up right behind the cab so he wouldn't be seen in the mirrors either. It was freezing in the back of the truck and Tobey wished he had grabbed a hospital gown or something. He wrapped his arms around himself as best he could with the splint on his wrist and closed his eyes.

If Tobey had been thinking clearly at all, he would have realized Mr. Chun would have let him ride inside the truck with him, but Tobey didn't even think to ask.

Sid got to the funeral home and the staff verified that a crazy, shirtless and barefooted teenaged boy with a white streak in his hair had jumped out of a body bag, but he ran off. Sid ran in the direction they said he went, Tobey was no where in sight. Sid checked his phone again for Tobey's GPS and now it was gone!

"Oh Tobey, what are you doing?" You could have been out of surgery by now and we could have both been looking for Sue!

Instead now I have to look for you!"

Not sure what to do next, Sid called Nana and told her what was going on while he waited for a cab to go by that he could flag down.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

"Tobey, what are you doing in the back of my truck?"

Tobey startled, he didn't even realize that the truck had stopped. "I – I . . . "

"Where are your shirt and shoes? You must be freezing – come inside for some hot chocolate and I will call Mei Hua."

"No – I can't, um she isn't home, I'm meeting Nana!" Tobey jumped out of the truck and ran, but called back to him, "Thanks for the ride!"

Tobey planned on starting his search with the warehouses closest to the wharf. He turned into the next alley on his way and had to stop to catch his breath again. His wrist was throbbing with pain his feet felt like they still had glass in the bottoms of them. The fun effects of the gas had worn off so he could feel his every ache and pain, which were too numerous to count.

Tobey groaned and got up to be on his way, but found himself face to face with a smiling Kong Li!

He stepped back, limping after stepping on a nail. "Where's Sue!"

"You survived once again, you must have nine lives like a cat, but you must be running out, what are you? Down to one or two lives left? I suppose since you are here, Sid must have survived too."

"Dammit! Where's SUE!"

Kong Li still ignored his questions. "Imagine my surprise at running into you. Now you can help me get the cookbook too."

Tobey screamed in anger and charged Kong Li.

Kong Li calmly swung his staff and brought it down over his splinted wrist. Tobey screamed. That one strike enough to put him down in his condition, helpless to fight Kong Li he lie groaning, holding his injured arm across his chest. Kong Li picked him up and put him over his shoulder.

Tobey smiled hoping Kong Li would just take him to where Sue was. He let his arms and legs hang limply as Kong Li moved through the alleys taking him somewhere. Kong Li seemed unusually happy. Now he had two of Mei Hua's rejects. He was sure he could use Tobey and Sue to get him the cookbook.

"Thanks to you and Sue, I will have the cookbook and have total rule over Chinatown before the new year! The world will fall under my rule soon after that. Too bad you won't be around to see the new year, and the glorious civilization I will build, but your Nana – I will make Mei Hua my personal slave. She will serve me, grant my every whim for the rest of her days."

Tobey growled softly in anger, but forced himself to remain limp, pretending to be unconscious.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tobey continued . . .


	19. Chapter 19

Kong Li Christmas : A Sue Story 19

By Crystalquirt

Tobue. Kong Li messes up Christmas by trying to take Sue out of the celebration for good. Scary situations, violence, mild language, action, romance, angst, oh yeah.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Sue wondered if she had been abandoned in the darkness for days, but it had really only been a couple of hours when the door slammed open and the lights came on. She blinked trying to focus in the sudden light and looked over to the source of the noise. Kong Li came in with Tobey draped over his shoulder.

Sue tried to scream through the gag, "No! Tobey! What did you do to him?" but no one could have understood her.

"Now you will have some company." Kong Li dropped Tobey in front of the cage. He still tried to pretend he was unconscious, but was so happy to have heard Sue's voice he could barely contain himself. Kong Li didn't notice him smile briefly. Tobey forced himself to hold still to be tied up.

Kong Li wrapped the cord around his wrists, splint and all. Tied his ankles together, and gagged him with more of the stinky burlap. Then the evil, heartless creature he was, grabbed a handful of Tobey's hair and turned his head to speak into his face. "When and IF you wake up, I want no yelling."

Sue heard his statement clearly, 'if he wakes up' and softly called to Tobey again, begging him to wake up, it sounded like a whimper through the gag.

Kong Li opened the door on the cage, bent down and went in far enough to roughly push Sue back to the far corner and threaten her with his staff. He pulled Tobey in by his hair most of the way and then rolled him away from the gate, his legs over his head. He landed in an uncomfortable heap on his splinted arm with his knees bent up against the cage bars on the back.

Tobey forced himself to remain still through it all, except for gritting his teeth when Kong Li dragged him by his hair. If Kong Li thought he was passed out, and no threat, maybe he would do something careless and they could get away. Sue whined through her gag with worry, but tied up with the staff pressed against her chest, couldn't try anything to help Tobey.

Kong Li started to back out but hesitated. He was bent over in the low cage; nearly on his knees, but he reached back anyway and backhanded Sue across her face for no reason! She cried out through the gag and fell against the bars. Tobey couldn't pretend to be passed out any more after seeing that.

Tobey brought both bound legs up and kicked Kong Li. He delivered a powerful kick even though he was barefooted. His heels connected against Kong Li's shoulder and neck and knocked him against the cage bars. Unfortunately Kong Li came up again right away and jabbed Tobey so hard in the abdomen with the blunt end of the staff, that it broke the skin. He groaned loudly and tried to roll into a tiny ball.

Even tied up, Sue lunged at Kong Li trying to protect Tobey. Her shoulder hit him in the knee and he fell out out of the cage in an extremely undignified position. After she knocked Kong Li down, she couldn't get up with her hands and feet tied.

Enraged, Kong Li reached in and pulled her out. Tobey forgot his own pain and watched in horror, kicking the cage side and trying to turn around as Kong Li held Sue up to punch her twice in the stomach. He dropped her and kicked her in the side to roll her back into the cage before he slammed the gate and left again, limping.

Sue lie on her side gasping for air. She pulled her knees up to her chest and groaned while Tobey rolled and scooted up behind her. She was curled into a fetal position her teeth clenched from the pain.

Tobey tried to speak through his gag to her. She couldn't understand the words, but she understood him. He felt terrible that he couldn't give her a hug, couldn't make her pain go away and hadn't been able to protect her. Tobey lie down behind her, copying her position, with his body close up behind hers, his legs touching hers all the way down to his feet. She closed her bound hands, holding his belt tightly with both hands to be sure he stayed close while they rested.

Sue rolled over on her stomach and Tobey moved and sat up so she could sit up too. Sitting, facing each other they leaned close together. Tobey wanted to hug Sue so badly he hurt inside. They wound up leaning on each other at least. Sue put her head on Tobey's shoulder. He tried to say something very softly. It sounded like. "I love you." and Sue smiled under the gag.

Kong Li left the lights on when he left the room. They couldn't hear anything, but both suspected that he had not left the building. Tobey backed up a little so he could look at Sue. She sat up straighter as she got closer to him. Her hair had fallen down around her shoulders and down her back. He couldn't remember ever seeing her hair down before. He looked at her with his big brown puppy-dog eyes and smiled, happy to be with her. Happy she was alive.

She looked at him, looked into his eyes and saw how hurt he was. She motioned for him to lie down on his side and when he did she turned her back to him. He watched as she got her hands close enough to his face to pull at the gag he wore. He saw her hands were red from her binds being too tight.

After a minute of working together, she got the gag off of his face! "Sue! I was so scared for you! What did he do to you?"

"Sue raised an eyebrow and whined at him."

"Oh, right – can't talk - got it."

She motioned for him to get her gag off and she lie down behind him. He tried, but the fingers on his splinted hand wouldn't work at all. His other hand was bound tightly under the splint and turned the wrong way. He cried out in pain when he tried to get his hands where he could reach her.

Sue squealed through the gag, meaning she wanted him to stop as she moved away from him. Then she wiggled like an inchworm until her head was by Tobey's feet. She made sounds again meaning she wanted him to try to use his feet. Sue winced and made a face when she smelled his feet – not the usual feet smell, his feet smelled of blood, gasoline, oil and other smelly things that he ran through barefooted in the alleys.

Smearing Sue's cheek with something black, he got his big toe under her gag. She worked her head back and forth until she was able to spit it out and it hung loosely around her neck.

"Tobey, your feet!" She looked more closely at all the cuts and marks.

"Sorry Sue, I know my feet must be awful, too awful to be anywhere near your pretty face."

"It's not that, silly, you hurt your feet – that really looks like it hurts! What happened to your shoes? And you must be freezing, you could have grabbed a shirt before you came for me." She smiled, knowing that Kong Li had brought him to her.

"Nana took me and Sid to the hospital after she got the fire out, they took my shoes! Your tank top isn't going to do much to keep you warm either."

"I know, I'm already cold. Well, are you okay? What did they say about your hand? How is Sid? I saw him hit his head hard."

Tobey waited for her to finish rambling; she was talking so fast it didn't take long. "Sid has a minor concussion and is supposed to rest. He's fine, but they wanted to do surgery on my wrist! And I couldn't wait that long to find you!"

"Tobey you should have let them do the surgery!"

"No way, not while you were still in Kong Loser's possession. They had me, getting ready to put me under anesthesia and I ran. At first I thought it was a good thing Kong Li found me. I thought he would bring me to you and I could save you, but now look – I got captured too. Some help I am."

"Come on Tobey turn back to back with me. I will try to untie your wrists, perhaps with the splint on, he wasn't able to get you tied as tightly."

Tobey turned his back to her, pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his forehead on his knees. He bit his lip so he wouldn't cry out when she had to move his hands around and pull on them. After a while he felt his hands coming apart and soon they fell to his sides.

"Nnnnnn." he moaned. But turned and smiled at Sue. "Thanks."

He turned around and started working on her knots with his one hand that was still working. The instant Sue's hands were free she turned and hugged Tobey. He put his arms around her, his splint across her back and held on as tight as he could.

"Now I just have to find a way to get us out of this cage, out of this building and get you out of here! No problem." Tobey smiled, but looked worried in the next instant.

"WE - have to get out of here. You aren't alone in this Tobey." Sue added as she reached to untie his feet, then she untied her own.

Holding hands they looked around. The same problem existed; there was nothing within reach of the cage, or nothing even within sight that would help them get out of the heavy iron-barred cage. Tobey gave Sue's hand a gentle squeeze and she leaned on him with her head on his shoulder. With no warning, the lights went out and they were in darkness.

"What's going on . . . Sue? Do you think that was Kong Li or did the power go out?" Tobey put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"I don't know, maybe he turned the lights out and left."

"What did you two do?" Kong Li roared from the darkness. He chanted "Gei Kow No" and a flame ignited above his hand. It burned brightly floating over his hand as he walked to the cage.

"So you got yourselves untied. No matter - you cannot escape this cage, but it will make it harder on you when I have to tie you up again."

Kong Li turned to leave. "Wait – can you at least give Tobey a blanket? He's injured and its freezing in here."

Kong Li just laughed at her request, the flame in his palm went out and he left, slamming the door behind him.

They sat in silence for a while, but soon Sue lifted Tobey's arm off her shoulders. "I have to lie down. I feel dizzy."

"Sue? Whats wrong?

"I'm just tired, and don't feel good. What time do you think it is?" Sue scooted to the middle and stretched out and then rolled onto her side facing away from Tobey.

"I don't know, nine or ten?" Tobey guessed on his way to lie next to her. He was already shivering. He scooted up close behind her and put his arm over her. His injured arm up behind her head. "Lift your head a sec."

"Why" she asked as she lifted it. He put his splinted arm with his elbow bent under her head. She put her head down on his arm. "Won't this hurt you?"

"I'll let you know."

The metal floor in the cage was cold. The building gave them some shelter from the wind, but most of the windows were broken out and the wind was howling. Soon there was a thunderous crack and lightening all around them and then the pounding rain started. Tobey hugged Sue tighter wishing he could do more to keep her warm. He was shivering too.

She moved her arm, and he put his arm back over her down around her waist. "Do you still feel dizzy?"

Sue didn't answer him.

"Sue?"

"I'm okay."

Tobey thought she was shivering from the cold, but when she spoke he could tell she was crying besides being cold. Tobey pressed his face into her hair and nuzzled the back of her neck. The cold air that was blowing in from above them also blew in rain drops that mostly hit the top of the cage, but even with the cage covered, a fine, cold mist blew over them every few minutes.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tobey continued . . .


	20. Chapter 20

Kong Li Christmas : A Sue Story 20

By Crystalquirt

Tobue. Kong Li messes up Christmas by trying to take Sue out of the celebration for good. Scary situations, violence, mild language, action, romance, angst, oh yeah.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tobey, who had never gone to sleep, finally did have to move his arm. He moved very slowly trying hard not to wake Sue up. He held her head while he took the splint out from under her head and rolled onto his back. He was past the point of shivering he was so cold. His breathing had become shallow. After several deep breaths he felt a little better, but he found it hard to concentrate on anything as he tried to think of a way out.

Through the fog he was experiencing in his mind, it suddenly occurred to him to check on Sue, she would be just as cold and he didn't know how badly Kong Li might have injured her. He had seen him punch and kick her and worried about what else he might have done to her before he was captured.

Tobey sat up and leaned over her to see her face. It looked like she was sleeping peacefully. He took her hand to feel for her pulse at her wrist and she didn't wake up. He got scared and pulled on her arm to roll her towards him. Her pulse seemed fast. He found his own pulse, and hers was faster than his.

She still hadn't woken up. "Sue?" he spoke softly and shook her arm. Then he pulled her up across his legs and hugged her. "Sue! Please wake up!"

"What? What's going on?" Sue woke up suddenly.

"Nothing, I was just worried about you." Tobey still held her in his arms.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"No, I haven't been asleep. You hadn't moved in so long I got scared."

"It's good to know you are watching over me. If you weren't here with me I wouldn't have been able to go to sleep at all. Of course I would feel better if you were at the hospital with your wrist repaired, where you would be safe."

"I would prefer us both be home where it is safe. Hospitals are not safe. They are scary places with lots of sharp things."

"Still scared of hospitals too?"

"A little . . . don't tell – huh?"

"I won't."

The sound of a slamming door rang out in the warehouse. Tobey and Sue both cringed and Sue slid off his lap, but she still found Tobey's hand to hold. "I wonder how many entrances this place has."

Sue whispered. "I don't know, but Kong Li seems to use a different one each time."

The lights were still out. They heard more noise coming from the darkness and couldn't even tell for sure if Kong Li was in the room with them – or if it was really Kong Li?

"Hello?" Tobey said, his voice a little louder than normal speaking volume.

"Shhhhh Tobey, lets just wait and see what happens. We don't need to draw attention to ourselves, Kong Li knows we're here, and there are other things he could have created, that we really don't want to attract the attention of."

Tobey stayed quiet for a moment and held onto Sue's hand even tighter.

"Sue! Kiss me!"

"What? - Now?"

"Yes! What if it's our last chance! I don't want to die, I don't want you to die – but if we're gonna – I have to feel your lips on mine once more – once when you don't try to kill me first!"

"What a dork - you're my dork, huh?"

"Yep."

"Lucky me. Just like a boy, any excuse to kiss a girl." Sue smiled at him.

They both sounded groggy. The lack of sleep, their injuries and the cold was taking its toll on their bodies. Tobey still found the will to kiss Sue and keep kissing her until she told him to knock it off. He started with short, teasing pecks on her cheek, and at the corner's of her mouth. She bit his lower lip gently, but held on and leaned forward a little; her lips curled up ever so slightly at the corners.

Tobey was already sitting with his bare back leaning against the cold bars and she pushed him back a little more. Sue released his lip for just a moment as she rolled gracefully up on her knees over his lap. She sat in-between his legs with her feet sticking through the bars behind him. The burn on the back of her thigh still hurt a little, rubbing against his jeans, but it was a minor discomfort to put up with to be close to Tobey.

Tobey found her lips with his and pressed eagerly. She pushed her chest into his and backed him into the cage she stretched her back up and lifted up higher to reach him. Longing for her, he almost gasped when she stopped and held his lip between her teeth it didn't hurt, but he wanted more kissing and she was teasing him! Tobey pulled her head back to him. He moaned with pleasure when his lips found hers again.

Sue got hold of the splint on Tobey's wrist and lifted it a little roughly; eagerly. He whined a little, but didn't break the kiss. She raised his arm high and held it against the bars. She did the same thing with his other arm and he let her. She kept her hands under his to keep his arms up and held the bars on either side as far out and up as she could reach; his wrist, and the splint on the other side wrested on her wrists. Sue broke the kiss and mumbled "hold on," softly. In the position she left him, Tobey put his fingers through the bars and held on with his working hand. Sue opened one of the Velcro tags on the splint and wrapped it around a bar to hold his injured arm up.

Tobey wasn't sure what she was doing, but he was sure he would like it. He had all but forgotten how much trouble they were in. Sue hugged his bare chest tightly, her arms around his ribs and up his back. She reached up to his jaw near his ear with her lips. He got goosebumps and closed his eyes when she licked him! She eagerly started kissing his jaw and neck.

She was almost down to his collarbone when she gasped and looked over his shoulder. "Aaag! Let go!"

"I didn't grab you!" Tobey could feel her trying to kick something. "What is it Sue, he asked as he tried to turn around. The velcro came off the bar and his arm fell sending sharp pains from his wrist all the way up his shoulder. He cried out from his arm falling as she cried out when her butt came off the ground as she was pulled tighter into Tobey; mashing him into the bars!

Something had grabbed both of her ankles and had pulled her legs through the bars past her knees, she screamed and tried to push against the bars to get away. Tobey had her right against him, he would have been embarrassed and thrilled at the same time, but he could feel the amount of force Sue was experiencing and knew this was totally against her will. He put his arm in his lap across his stomach and turned to see what was going on behind him.

The Shape Shifter had sneaked up on them! He was still ten feet away but had had elongated arms, hands wrapped around Sue's ankles pulling on her.

"Stop it! Let her go!" he cried and looked back at Sue. Pain evident on her face. Two more 'arms' appeared on the shape shifter and got longer very quickly. These tentacle-like arms went behind Sue's back and pulled her upper body into Tobey too. They both cried out with fear as her body pressed his hard against the bars with his injured arm stuck in between them.

They both pulled at the second, thinner set of black tentacles and she dug her fingernails in trying to make the Shifter release her. She growled, angry, but at the same time thought her legs would be pulled off!

"Ow – I'm sorry Tobey!"

"It's not you - it's him!" Tobey turned the little bit he still could with Sue's body crushing him. The Shifter was laughing. My master will enjoy seeing you two like this!"

"Aaahnnn!" She cried out and her hands fell away from the tentacles to hang limply at her sides.

"Hang on Sue!" and held his uninjured hand out toward the Shifter. He growled, "Gei Kow No!" and tensed his hand and arm. A flame ignited in his palm, but sparked and went out right away. He frowned and tried again.

"GEI KOW NO!" a strong flame popped into existence over his palm and he threw it at the Shifter's body. Kong Li's staff came out of no where and intercepted his flame, with a poof – it went out.

"Let them go - you've had your fun." Kong Li instructed the Shifter.

"Yes master."

He let go and retracted his four arms, two of them disappeared completely. Tobey put his arms around Sue and hugged her. She hung limply in his arms as he scooted back to the middle of the cage. He moved away from her only far enough to get her legs both on one side of his body and turned her so he could hold her in his arms across his lap.

"Thanks Tobey." Sue seemed weak, but smiled, "At least I am warmer now, you?"

Tobey smiled at her even with their enemy watching, "Oh yes, much warmer." Then he glared at Kong Li as he stooped down to see them under the solid top of the cage.

Kong Li looked at the two. "Oh now this IS disgusting. I had no idea you two were so close. Does Sid approve? I doubt that he thinks Tobey is good enough for you, his sister. If you haven't already – I think you shouldn't tell him."

"Shut up – you're just j-jealous because no one likes you, L-Loser! When was the last time anyone kissed you?" Tobey was a little off, but still tried to make him mad with an insult.

Kong Li acted like he didn't hear Tobey. "If you tell Sid he might be very upset. Oh! Hehehe, what am I talking about? You two won't ever see Sid or your Nana again. You won't live that long even after I get the cookbook." He turned away and motioned to the Shape Shifter like he wanted him closer to the cage. Tobey cringed afraid of what was coming. He turned to face Kong Li as he walked around, holding Sue tightly.

Sue mumbled, "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Are you hurt?"

"My legs hurt, it feels like he pulled my hips out of their sockets, but I don't think really – just hurts a bit – I will be okay."

Tobey couldn't hold Sue up completely off the floor anymore, his arm throbbed. He rested more of her light frame on his lap and held her head so her face was in his neck. "I will do everything I can to protect you Sue!"

"And I, you Tobey!"

Tobey kissed the top of her head. While they were focused on each other for a moment Kong Li and the Shifter were very busy outside the cage.

The Shifter put a flattened limb under the edge of the cage and enlarged it like a balloon, lifting the cage off the floor. Kong Li put wheels under each corner and they went to the other end and did the same thing. Kong Li pushed the cage with four wheels under it out of the dim light and through a large opening.

This room was very dark, but Kong Li seemed to know where he was going. They went through a door and into a narrow hallway and lights came on! They saw the hallway they were traveling down was barely wide enough for the cage to fit and there were no doors except for double doors at the very end.

Kong Li rammed the doors with the cage and they found themselves in darkness again. The front wheels went down and the bottom of the cage banged. Sue screamed and held onto Tobey. They hit again and again, soon the whole cage was at a steep angle bouncing roughly down what must have been stairs. Tobey fell and banged his head on the bars but never let go of Sue as they continued to be tossed around. He kept her head against his chest to keep her from getting hurt on the rough way down.

The cage came to rest, still at an angle with Tobey on his back and Sue on top of him. She hurried and rolled off, "Tobey?"

"I'm okay." She helped him sit up.

They could hear Kong Li coming down the stairs after them. The cage was pushed the rest of the way off the stairs and into a room. Kong Li closed the door before turning on a light. The shape shifter came under the door and appeared as a humanoid standing behind Kong Li.

Tobey and Sue looked around. There were hundreds of things that looked like white tennis balls, only furrier lying all around them on the floor; piled up in the corners and along the wall. On the ceiling and high on the walls were globs of green goo that had red eyes opening and closing at random intervals already staring at the two in the cage.

"What is this Kong Loser?"

"This is the delicious ending I have set up for you. These are spider eggs of my own invention. I made them nastier just for you two! When they hatch they will have powerful jaws that will rip you two apart.

"How will doing this get you the cookbook? You jerk."

"Simpleton; the Gen Jo Tai recipe will ensure that Mei Hua and Sid can watch your suffering and impending doom through the green glob's eyes. I am sure it will help her decide whether or not to bring me the cookbook. Of course I will not meet her here. I will meet Mei Hua in another warehouse and let her search that building for you to keep them busy while I escape Chinatown with the cookbook."

"That will be the day – even if you manage to get rid of us, you will never beat Nana and Sid!"

"By New Years Day I will be back to conquer Chinatown, capture your Nana and and kill Sid so he can join you two in the afterlife!"

Kong Li picked up the pot with the recipe in it. The pot and recipe was the receptor for the bug-eyed spying goo so it could be delivered to Mei Hua.

"I will leave the lights on so you can see the spiders ripping the flesh from your bones. See you later, ha - not really."

Tobey winced and laid back, arms out to his sides. Sue scooted over to him. "Tobey, we have to find a way out of here."

"I know, I will – in a minute, my arm really hurts. It will pass and I will get us out of here, since I am the bravest and strongest and . . . "

Tobey closed his eyes and frowned. His breathing very fast.

"Tobey? What's happening?"

"It hurts – feels like its on fire."

"I can tell that." Sue saw Tobey's skin was red above the edge of the splint. She started pulling the velcro off. "Ow, what are you doing?"

"I want to see your wound."

"Ew no, even I don't want to see it."

Sue frowned at him, "Then look away."

Around his wound was very red, and there were red streaks going up his arm.

"Oh Tobey, looks like a bad infection. Remember when Sid's finger swelled up and got all red up his arm after that alley cat bit him? Only your arm looks worse!"

"Oh well, I hope I give a few spider's an infection and they die after they eat me."

"Tobey! Don't talk like that! We will get out of this and save Nana and Sid – and all of Chinatown like we always do right?"

"Um . . . right. But my arm hurts and I'm so tired."

"I'm tired too, but we will do this!" Sue closed the sides of the splint back around Tobey's arm and fastened the velcro. Tobey gritted his teeth and made a fist.

"Your right. I'm not gonna let a bunch of tiny - toothy spiders hurt you Sue. I will get you out of here, even if I can't make it!"

"Stop talking like that-you will make it too Tobey! There is no way I would leave you!" Sue hugged him tightly. He patted her back.

Tobey looked past her shoulder and saw several of the large 'eggs' seemed to be rolling around on their own. "Oh yuck, that's not good."

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tobey continued . . .


	21. Chapter 21

Kong Li Christmas : A Sue Story 21

By Crystalquirt

Tobue. Kong Li messes up Christmas by trying to take Sue out of the celebration for good. Scary situations, violence, mild language, action, romance, angst, oh yeah.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Sue looked too and scooted away from Tobey. She actually picked one of the eggs up to look at it, but it wouldn't come through the bars. She threw it back into the pile closest to her.

"At least if they are too big to get in here, we should be safe for a while longer. It'll give us more time to think of a way out of this."

Tobey grunted.

Sue added, "At least it's not as cold here." still looking for a positive.

Tobey shifted, "What am I lying on?" then he remembered, "Sue! My phone! I have my phone!"

Tobey sat up and got his phone out of his pocket. He had totally forgot he had it – or had turned it off thinking he didn't want to be found earlier! He turned it back on and they both eagerly watched the little screen. Soon, he cursed under his breath.

"No signal, we must be way underground or something." he let his phone fall out of his hand and hugged his knees to his chest. Sue was let down too and it showed in her face as she hugged Tobey from behind. More of the egg sacs were rolling back and fourth and looked like they were shivering.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

The bell over the front door at Wu's Garden rang frantically as Nana and Sid ran through. Nana was instructing, "Sid, get your warmer clothing, your charged, spare battery for your phone and your knife, I will fill the water bottles and get some snack bars. We will go right back out and continue our search for Sue and Tobey as soon as you are ready."

"Yes Nana."

As Sid ran past a cooking pot sitting on one of the tables, he did think it strange that Barney would have left it there and glanced into it. He cried out and grabbed the edges, looking closer. "Nana! Its Sue and Tobey! How did this get here?"

"Remember? It is part of the Gen Jo Tai recipe! The green slime with red eyes is watching them where ever they are! Kong Li or one of his minions must have been right here in Wu's while we have been out!"

"Yes Mei Hua, and I am still here."

They turned and saw Kong Li standing in the shadows near a large plastic plant.

"No way! Kong Li! Where are they?" Sid readied his fists intending to pound the information out of his enemy. Nana got in front of him and told him to wait.

"Okay Kong Li. What game are you trying this time?"

While Kong Li and his Nana discussed terms, Sid gazed at his sister and best friend through the images of them in the pot. Tobey was lying on his back breathing fast like he was in pain and Sue was messing with the splint on his wrist. He saw Sue had trouble moving around to lie down next to Tobey like she was very sore or maybe severely injured too!

Sid was listening to what was being said and heard Kong Li tell Nana that the white things around the cage that held Sue and Tobey were some kind of demon spider egg sacks.

"Oh no . . . Sue! Tobey!" He called like he thought they would hear him. "Nana! We have to find them!"

Kong Li answered him, "You will never find them in time on your own. Give me the cookbook and I will tell you where they are. Maybe you can still get there in time."

Nana put down the law, "You will not be leaving here with the cookbook Kong Li, I want Sue and Tobey returned safely before I hand it over."

"A compromise then, you meet me at the burned out Fish Barrel warehouse with the cookbook and I will let you look for them in the rubble. You better hurry though, when the eggs hatch, the babies will be hungry and your rejects will be the only food source available."

Kong Li got up and went toward the front door. Sid ran to block his escape.

"Let him go Sid,"

"We will do as he says."

Kong Li left through the front door.

"But Nana!" he ran back over to the pot and stared. Tobey had turned onto his side and had his arms around Sue. She had curled up into a fetal position; her chest and sides were heaving like she was crying.

"Letting us look for them is not good enough! He has to take us to the exact spot where he is holding them and they can't be at the Fish Barrel Warehouse."

"How do you know, Sid?"

"We three explored that whole place after the fire a few months ago looking for clues. The room they are in is brightly lit, with clean white walls. There is no electricity at the Fish Barrel now and no room that would be that clean and undamaged.

"Do you have any idea where they might be?"

Sid stared into the cooking pot without saying anything for a moment. "Remember that abandoned warehouse where he had the Fa Looned Steamed Fish recipe? I'm sure that is the cage that was in the corner that he had the tiger in."

"Your right, there would be no need of a cage like that at the Fish Barrel warehouse."

"I don't remember a room like that, but we didn't have a reason to explore thoroughly after we stopped Kong Li that time. That warehouse was in pretty good repair. It could have had a room that clean somewhere, maybe there is a basement."

"I think you are right Sid. Get what you need and go find them. I will meet Kong Li WITHOUT the cookbook at the Fish Barrel. Kong Li won't be able to stop those spider eggs from hatching even if he intended to do as he said and release Sue and Tobey."

"We know he didn't intend to release them. I will go find Tobey and Sue before those eggs hatch! I hope I'm right."

"Let's go!"

Nana took the cooking pot with the Gen Jo Tai in it "I will be able to see when you find them."

Sid smiled at her, but inside was very nervous – what if he couldn't find them, or didn't get there in time!

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tobey pressed his face into Sue's hair and she opened her eyes. Having her head rest on his uninjured arm was much better, but with the splint on, he couldn't feel her stomach; her breath under his other hand. He missed it already. Sue gently moved his arm and sat up. She looked back down at him.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"I think so, now my arm and hand are just numb." Tobey sat up too and they both stared out at the egg sacks.

"Any ideas yet Tobey?"

"No, you?"

"No."

"Don't you have anything on you? Some girly thing? Hairpins I could pick the lock with or your knife?"

Sue, with her hair looking like cave-girl hair, glared at him. "Do I look like I have hairpins? If you will remember, I was sick, and just planning to sit in the garden with you and Sid for a few minutes when all this started. I didn't even grab my phone. I'm just glad I got dressed first. I would have been even colder last night in only my nightgown."

"I kinda like your nightgown."

Sue frowned and leaned toward him, "Sorry. I was only kidding."

"You don't like me in my nightgown?"

"No, I wasn't kidding about that. Yes! Damn. My timing just stinks."

Sue pretended to be angry. Their play was interrupted by the sound of tearing fabric all around them. They looked around and saw black heads and feet moving through small tears in the egg sacks.

"Oh no! Their starting to hatch!"

"Here we go!" Tobey and Sue turned with their backs together, ready to try to fend off hundreds of these demon spiders. Sue watched quietly as the first one near her poked its little ugly head out of the egg sack. The instant it came out it appeared slightly bigger than the egg did when it spread out its legs for the first time. They looked like giant black widow spiders with saber-tooth tiger jaws and hairy legs. After each hatched they banged their jaws, tipped with fangs together. It made an awful sound like metal clanging.

There was one fully hatched and several more on the way where Tobey was looking too. The clanging sounds got louder and louder as more joined in and they could hear hundreds of little spider feet scratching around on the floor. The new hatchlings were climbing over eggs that hadn't hatched yet to get to the cage where Tobey and Sue were trapped.

The first spider made it to the side of the cage closest to Tobey's feet. Tobey whined and pulled his feet back. Sue looked back over his shoulder and watched the spider move its legs through the bars and turn sideways, but it was stuck!

"Tobey! Its abdomen is too big to get through the bars!"

"Yeah, maybe that will buy us some more time to think of something!"

Three, then seven; ten, twenty and more spiders were all trying to squeeze through all the way around the cage sides. Tobey kicked at one and only got his bare foot cut by powerful fangs for his trouble.

"Tobey! Don't do that! What if they are poisonous?"

"Soooory! I hoped to be able to squish it – trying to save you!"

"Don't you dare hurt yourself again, trying to save me!"

They pulled tighter together into the middle of the cage as the spider's all backed their front ends and feet out from between the bars.

"Do you think they're giving up already?"

Before Sue could answer him, a horrible screeching, metal against metal noise assaulted their ears. The spiders were using their powerful fangs to peel metal shavings off of the bars!

They watched as the bars that were being chewed on got smaller in diameter very quickly. The first one snapped off and the spider started to push it inward. "This really is it - Sue!"

Tobey leaned forward and grabbed the broken iron bar to try to push the spider out and found he could now pull the bar out of the top of the cage. He turned one end toward the spider coming in and like a pool cue, poked it back out. It landed on its back and came back with a dozen others! Tobey kept hitting them, squishing one with a lucky hit.

"Hit them from above over their jaws to squish them. Their fangs protect them from the front, and hitting their abdomen just makes the bar bounce off."

Sue had the first bar that came out on her side and was fighting back too. Tobey quickly knocked four back all at once and squished two. They were coming too fast to squish them all individually. He took a precious second and used the bar he already had to break off the next iron bar and now there was a bigger space – big enough for them to climb out, but also big enough for more spiders to come in!

As he knocked back more he yelled over the metal on metal sound, "Sue come on! I made us a way out! It's wide enough! Climb out and get on top, I'll be right behind you!"

Tobey used both ends of the bar with one hand to guard both holes and keep them away from Sue while she climbed out. Five spiders were squished under her shoes from her well placed kicks as she went up. Her last foot disappeared from his sight above and she held a hand back down to help Tobey up. Instead of his hand he gave her the other bar since he only had one hand and couldn't use two at once.

Sue screamed at him, "Come on, I will keep them back!" Sue leaned over the edge and started swinging with both bars.

Tobey couldn't stop beating spider's back from the other hole long enough to try to climb out and up without them rushing him. He yelled when another bar was broken near the corner and spiders started coming in from a third direction.

Not able to hold them back anymore, Tobey gritted his teeth anticipating the pain when the started chewing on him. He got over to the big hole as quickly as he could and reached up. Before he could even get a good hold on the top to pull himself up, the spider's had their fangs in his legs and were pulling him back down. Sue put the bars down next to her to grab Tobey with both arms. Tobey was screaming and she knew what was happening, even though she couldn't see Tobey's legs.

She yanked as hard as she could, and brought him up on top with her. Six spider's still clung to his legs with their fangs in his flesh! Sue screamed at them and in three of the fastest swings of an iron bar possible knocked the spider's off of him. Tobey's feet were wounded more severely and fresh blood seeped out of several cuts, his pants shredded from the knees down, and more bloody wounds were open in his calves and thighs.

"Thanks Sue." he panted. "That was close."

"We have to keep knocking them back, or our 'safe' spot will collapse in no time!"

"Okay." Tobey was shaking violently like he was extremely cold when Sue handed him one of the iron bars.

"Tobey, come on! You can do this – remember you promised to save me!"

"I will save you Sue." he sounded so weak. He took the bar from her and leaned over the edge to squish some spiders. Sue leaned down and started squishing each spider she made contact with, aiming for the ones that were chewing on the bars first. In only moments she found herself wishing that she had something lighter in weight to use to squish them. In her weakened condition she was already slowing down.

There was a loud sound as Tobey's iron bar hit the floor. Sue turned to look just in time to see him falling off the cage! She dropped her bar and it fell to the floor too as she leaped at Tobey. She grabbed him by his belt and pulled him back up with a spider hanging onto his splint. "Get off of him!" she screamed and knocked it off with her bare hand.

"Tobey." she said softly and hugged his limp body tight. His head under her chin. He had passed out. She felt the cage shudder as another iron bar was broken. Sue started to think that Tobey was the lucky one and wished she could pass out too.

"Tobey! You promised to protect me! Wake up!"

Tobey didn't respond. She didn't expect him too. Sue closed her eyes trying to summon the strength to fight some more. She had one iron bar left and could still fight if she could just pick it up again. She gently put Tobey in the center of the cage top and picked up the bar, standing over Tobey for a moment to try to think of a strategy.

Sue noticed most of the egg sacks had hatched. There were only a few left in the corners. As she looked around she noticed the spiders were climbing the walls! She looked up and found dozens of them building webs near the ceiling in the corners of the room! One of the spiders had a thick web already built and jumped, a strand of webbing following it to the other corner where it joined other spiders.

There were spiders all around and above Sue making webs back and fourth. The spider's ignored the globs of green slime with eyes. The slime was plant based and they were carnivorous. There were still so many spiders on the floor they were crawling over each other in at least three layers.

More spiders started doing the jumping trick and when they had several strands running between all four corners the spiders started running on them like bridges. They jumped from those bridges shooting webbing to make more bridges between them. They even made more supports attaching web to the ceiling as they got closer to the middle of the room, where Sue was still fighting below.

Sue started swinging up at the spiders that were building the web any time one came close enough that she though she could hit it.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Nana arrived at the burned Fish Barrel and took one more look into the pot before she entered. She saw Sue standing over Tobey trying to fight spider's from above and got tears of worry in her eyes. "Hurry Sid!"

She sat the pot by the door and went in. Kong Li was waiting for her inside just like he said he would be.

"Mei Hua, I don't see the cookbook. You would risk their lives even more?"

"Sid is bringing the cookbook. I got here first to talk to you."

"No, you got here first to try and trick me. Lets see if Tobey and Sue are still alive."

Kong Li had another pot of of the Gen Jo Tai recipe and stuck a large paint brush in it. He painted the side of a cabinet with the recipe and the picture came into focus of Sue fighting the spider's alone over Tobey's limp form.

"Oh look at that Mei Hua. It looks like you only have two rejects left now. Tobey has already met his end. Awe, look Sue is so loyal she tries to protect Tobey's dead body! If she was as smart as she thinks she is, she would feed his body to the spiders to keep them off of her for a while . . . Give me the cookbook Mei Hua - for a chance to save the girl."

"Come down here and fight me for it. I will tell Sid not to give you the cookbook if I am still in any condition to talk when he gets here."

"Have it your way Mei Hua!"

Kong Li jumped at her and swung his staff at her. Nana ducked and did a back-flip to get away. She thought all she had to do was keep Kong Li busy long enough for Sid to save Sue and Tobey and even though it looked bad for Tobey, she prayed Sid would be in time to save both!

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

One of the spiders jumped at Sue. Too close to use the bar, she growled and palmed it. The spider flew threw the air and hit the wall, but not before his fangs cut her hand. Two more jumped at her and she knocked them away with the bar, but while she was occupied another spider got strands of webbing around her arm. Joined by other spiders and their webs, they started to lift Sue off the top of the cage!

Sue looked down at Tobey and there were spiders on him too with their webs starting to cover his legs. Sue chopped the webs away from her arm and kicked spider's off of Tobey at the same time. She fell back down and landed over him.

The last spider off of him, she had not a second to rest, more spiders were coming down from the ceiling.

"Dammit!" she screamed and stood up straight; punched one, elbowed the next and palmed two more. Before she collapsed over Tobey. "I'm sorry Tobey, I can't . . ."

The door burst open inward and Sid landed just inside! He landed on spiders and leapt back right away ruining his heroic entrance. A hundred or more of the spiders charged the door running right at Sid! He jumped up and held onto the top of the door with his hands and pulled his legs up with his feet on the door knobs on either side to get up higher.

Sid leaned back down and looked into the room at Sue and Tobey.

"SUE! Don't give up! I will get you two out of here!"

Sue thought she heard Sid's voice in a dream, but she looked toward the door and saw it open, Sid clinging to the door looking in at her. She knocked spiders off the top of the cage and off her leg and yelled. "Sid!"

"Just hold on another minute Sue!" There was a steady stream of spiders running out the door and up the stairs. Sid landed amongst them and ran up the stairs so fast they didn't have time to grab for him as he stepped in between them.

Sue watched her brother go and saw a lot of the spiders leaving, but there were still hundreds more trying to get on top of the cage. She started fighting the spider's over her head again, the cage shifted as more of the bars were cut and Sue almost fell off.

She caught herself and made sure Tobey was still in the middle. She beat on more spiders and knocked them away, but went to her knees with her eyes closed. She felt faint the room was spinning, her vision blurry.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Sid hurried as fast as he could go. He paced off a count of twenty strides hoping it would put him over the room. He grabbed an ax from a wall of old tools and started chopping the floor.

Below, Sue heard the pounding strokes of the ax but didn't know what it was. She yelled for Sid as loud as she could.

Sid heard her, but he couldn't abandon his plan without costing them precious time so he kept on chopping as fast as he could. He got through the plywood alright and started through the second layer, in-between two support beams.

Sue was so scared! Tobey was unconscious, Sid had found them, but left with spiders after him and now there was a horrible pounding noise. She didn't know what was making the noise. Maybe Kong Li was back too! She screamed with exhaustion and frustration and hit another spider away from her head.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tobey's splinted arm move and turned her head to see him – thinking he had awakened. She screamed and grabbed for him. The spiders had him in their web pulling him up and away from her. "Tobey NO!"

Sue jumped up to grab him, kicked a spider off and the cage tilted suddenly again. She had to catch herself, she missed grabbing Tobey and the spiders working their webs pulled Tobey, to the ceiling. His head and splinted arm hung back limply, his other arm wrapped tightly to his side; his abdomen and legs already held tightly against the ceiling, a dozen spiders worked to secure their captured prey.

Sue picked up the iron bar again, but he was out of reach. She startled when the ax broke through the ceiling and was pulled back up for another hit. Sue knew right away it was Sid!

"Sid! They have Tobey!" she screamed still knocking spiders away. A large chunk of the ceiling came down and hanging upside down Sid looked in.

Sid already had a rope tied around his waist and secured to some heavy equipment so he would fall in before he could get them out. His pocket knife open and between his teeth, he lowered himself down through the hole. He held the rope with one hand and used his legs until he got low enough to reach Tobey.

He pulled on his unconscious friend, tearing some of the web just with the movement. He used his knife in one hand cutting the web that didn't tear away. Sid used his strong legs to hold himself up and he also used his knife to stab any spider that came within reach.

He glanced at Sue, on her knees watching nervously and beating spiders off with her hands and feet, unable to lift the iron bar anymore. He saw her hit one one and cry out, her hand cut again.

"Sue!"

"I'm okay – get Tobey out of here!" she kicked the next spider. The soles of her shoes had chunks missing from the damage the spiders tried to do to her feet.

Sid got Tobey up and laid him next to the hole. He went right back down facing the other way and reached for Sue.

"Come on Sue, I can't reach you if you don't stand up."

Sue got up and reached for him, but their hands were still several inches apart. She strained, "Sid catch me – I'll jump!"

"Shit Sue! Be careful!"

Sue lowered and propelled herself toward her brother. He caught her by her hands. Now she was hanging over the floor crawling with spiders, Sid had spiders on the ceiling around him repairing their web that he destroyed.

"Sue - can you climb up?"

"I'll try." they interlocked their hands and arms and Sid lifted her up. She let go with one hand and reached up to his belt. He grabbed her belt with his free hand and pulled, she got both hands on his belt before she reached up and grabbed his knee where he was holding on. He gave her another shove and pushed her up through the hole. Sue crawled up and turned around to pull Sid up. With Sid safely up, Sue fell back panting. "Check on Tobey, I'll be okay in a minute!"

Sid walked on his knees around the hole to Tobey's side.

"Tobey!" he called and shook him. No response, so he checked his pulse at his neck.

"I can barely feel his pulse!"

The spiders that escaped the room and ran up the stairs were all over the place, but scattered. Sid carried Tobey across his arms and Sue held onto his shoulder as they made their way out of the warehouse kicking and stomping the now, basketball-sized spiders as they went. They closed doors behind them hoping to keep the spiders contained in the building longer.

The squeaking of rats as they were eaten by the spiders distracted the three a little as they went, but they finally made it out and closed the last door. Sid dropped to his knees and put Tobey down in a grassy area by a driveway. Sue sat down next to them.

"I hope Nana got away already too. She went to meet Kong Li."

"Oh no, she isn't giving him the cookbook is she?"

"Of course not! Kong Li's plan had too many holes in it to seriously consider giving up the cookbook. We could see right away he had no way of saving you from his spiders even if she gave him the cookbook so she sent me to get you out while she met him to keep him out of our way. Nana should be here any second."

Sue pulled Tobey up into her lap to get him off the cold ground. "Sid, Tobey saved me more times than I can count. I wouldn't still be here if not for him."

"I know. Nana and I saw you in the cooking pot Kong Li delivered." Sid reached over and smoothed Tobey's hair out of his eyes.

"His pulse seems stronger." Sid scooted so he was sitting nearer Tobey's legs and started pulling what was left of the spider's webs off of clothes and skin.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tobey continued . . .


	22. Chapter 22

Kong Li Christmas : A Sue Story 22

By Crystalquirt

Conclusion.

Tobue. Kong Li messes up Christmas by trying to take Sue out of the celebration for good. Scary situations, violence, mild language, action, romance, angst, oh yeah.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

While she fought, Nana kept an eye on the 'seeing' wall Kong Li made with the recipe. She saw Sid pulling Sue up through the ceiling and knew it was safe enough to end her dance with Kong Li.

"Well Kong Li, I am tired of this game."

She dodged another strike from his staff and stepped on the end of it when it hit the floor. In one graceful move, she kicked him in the chest when he leaned forward and threw his staff at him. He fell back into a somersault, caught his staff and came up punching.

"Well Mei Hua, you say you are getting tired, I have just warmed up!"

"I did not say I was tired - I am just tired of dancing with you!"

Nana blocked his strikes and kicked him with a round kick that connected hard with his stomach. He fell back along the edge of a hole burned into the floor. Nana dived at him; Kong Li panicked and rolled off - down into the hole. There was a flash of light as he opened a portal and disappeared. Nana ran for the other warehouse, where her kids had instructions to wait for her.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Sue held Tobey in her lap and hugged him tight while Sid called an ambulance. "Nana should have been here by now - I hope she is okay, but you and Tobey can't wait any longer for help."

Before Sid even got an answer at 911, an ambulance pulled up, no siren or lights and stopped in the driveway near where they sat. Nana jumped out and ran to them with two EMTs right behind her.

Nana had to make Sue let go of Tobey so the EMTs could check him. Sid held her hand while they watched as Tobey's pulse, respirations and other signs being checked by professionals. To save a few minutes they elected to carry Tobey to the ambulance and call in on the way. Nana already told them about his running away from surgery and that he was already injured the day before.

Once in the ambulance, they made Sue lie down on the other gurney to check her over and Sid sat on the floor near the back doors. Nana told them to go on, and she would meet them at the hospital. Nana went back to put a protection spell over the building to keep what was in it, inside and prevent anyone else from going in until she could figure out the antidote to Kong Li's spiders.

The EMT stayed with Tobey until he had an IV set and fluids going. "Your friend is dehydrated . . . and how did he get all these cuts? I see you have multiple wounds too." he directed his question at Sue.

Sue looked at Tobey, not even realizing he had asked her a question. Sid answered, "They ran into some of the biggest, nastiest spiders I've ever seen."

"What kind were they?"

"I don't know, but they were ugly."

The EMT John, called into the hospital to tell them they were coming in; "Two teens, a male and female. 'Unknown accidents'. The male is unconscious, multiple injuries possibly sustained over a period of days with no treatment. Patient number two, female, is responsive but seems confused, complaining of blurred vision. Also has multiple injuries and bruises."

John told whoever he was talking to what Tobey's and Sue's exact vital signs were 'by the numbers'. Sid stood up and sat on the end of Sue's gurney so he could reach to hold her hand.

"A third teen reported probable spider bites on the victims, but no word on what kind of spiders. Get ready for tox screening, possible poisoning of both patients."

Tobey gasped loudly and made everyone look at him. He opened his eyes and looked back. He looked fearfully at John and couldn't see past him to see Sue.

"Whats going on? Where's Sue? What happened to the spiders?"

John moved more towards Tobey's head and turned on the tank to start oxygen. "Spiders? Do you know what kind?"

Tobey didn't answer him and looked for Sue. She answered him. "I'm here Tobey."

"We both are, Nana went back to take care of the spiders."

John interrupted, "It would really help to know what kind of spiders. Or is 'spiders' code for something and you are just playing with me. It's not funny – I am trying to help you three."

Sid answered, "We wouldn't play with you and spiders is not code. They were real, but even if you saw them, you might not have believed your eyes. When our Nana comes back, she may have the information you need."

The ambulance backed to the emergency entrance. Tobey and Sue were strapped down and unloaded on the gurneys. Sid jogged next to them and watched them being put into separate treatment areas right next to each other, but separated by curtains.

Sue was closest so he ran in to check on her first. "Where are these kid's parents?" A doctor asked just as he got there.

Sid answered, "Our Nana, is our legal guardian. She is on her way. She already gave written permission to treat Tobey and I know she will give it to treat Sue. Please help them!"

Tobey found himself alone behind the curtain and still tied down to the gurney. "Help! Sue!" he cried.

Sue nodded at Sid and he left through the curtain to be with Tobey.

"Sid! Why am I tied down? I can't . . . No! I can't breathe!"

"You're okay Tobey. The straps are just to keep you from falling off." A nurse followed Sid in and helped him take off the straps. Once they had them all off, Sid rubbed Tobey's head and smiled.

"Better?"

"Better. Where's Sue?"

"She is right next door." Sid pulled the curtain back so he could see her." Tobey still looked worried.

"Oh man Sid it was so scary!" He stopped talking when he noticed the nurse was still there.

"I know it was, you and Sue are safe now. Try to relax, okay?"

Tobey nodded sleepily. The nurse was already putting something into Tobey's IV to get him ready for surgery on his wrist. In seconds he was asleep. An anesthesiologist and two doctors came in and surrounded him. Sid stepped back to be out of the way. Even the surgeon winced when he saw Tobey's hand with the splint off.

"We will do the best we can for your friend."

"I know you will, thanks." Sid replied and watched them push Tobey to surgery. He looked in at Sue. Nurses were getting ready to clean and examine her injuries and told him to step back. "I'll be right here Sue."

"Its fine Sid."

Sue sounded sleepy too and he asked if they gave her something. One of the nurses came over to him and closed the curtain.

"No, we haven't given her anything to make her sleepy. I am guessing she has been through a lot. Now that she feels safe, her body is forcing her to rest. Try not to worry. We will come tell you what's happening as soon as we know something."

Sid nodded and she went back to Sue. He was still worried. He noticed that was the fastest time ever to get treatment when they came to emergency. The other times they had to come to emergency, mostly for Tobey while they were growing up, they had to wait for hours! He knew Tobey was seriously injured and thought Sue was too with all the quick attention they were giving her.

There was a row of eight treatment areas in this long rectangular room that Sid found himself in. All the treatment areas had activity going on in and around them. There were double swinging doors and what looked like nurse's desks at both ends. Sid stood for a moment just outside the curtains where Sue was. People hurried by, practically running back and forth and he backed against the wall to get out of the way as another gurney went quickly by him already taking the space where Tobey had been.

Sid slid down the wall until he was sitting and turned so his feet were close together and against the wall out of the way as far as he could get. He pulled his knees up to his chest and leaned over as he got tears in his eyes. People continued to run back and fourth ignoring the unhappy teen sitting on the floor until one person stopped.

"Remember me, Sid Yee? You called me Sue."

The same elderly, blue haired old woman that helped Sid before had found him. "My real name is Violet. Come on, someone will run over you with a gurney if you stay here."

Sid stood up, but objected. "My sister . . . I promised I'd stay close by."

Violet stuck her head around the end of the curtain without announcing herself and turned back to Sid.

"It looks like your sister is asleep and the nurses are with her, she won't miss you for a while at least and they are taking good care of her. The waiting room is just a door down the hall. Its big, open with couches and a TV . . . follow me kiddo."

Violet smiled and took a hold on his hand.

". . . but Nana won't be able to find Sue or me!"

Violet started down the hall, dragging Sid with her. "I will tell them at 'information' where you are and ask them to page me if anyone comes in and asks about you or your sister, Sue is it?"

"Yes."

"How about your brother, Tobey? with the injured hand? Did you find him - did he have his surgery?"

"Nice of you to remember Ma'am. I found him, he is in surgery now."

"Call me Violet . . . Ma'am is what you call an old lady!" She cackled like a witch and stayed with Sid all the way to the couch. She even climbed up to the TV and found an 'Extreme biking' competition for him to watch even though she thought he would be asleep soon.

"Thanks Violet."

"Your welcome, I will check back with you soon."

Soon after Violet left Sid in the waiting room, she was paged to the 'information' desk. She greeted Nana when she got there.

"Hello, I am Violet, I befriended Sid Yee the last time he was here and told him I would make sure you found him."

"Thank you Violet. I am Mei Hua. I appreciate you taking care of Sid until I could get here. Do you know how Sue and Tobey are doing?"

"I haven't heard anything, but they were probably waiting for you to arrive."

Sid was sound asleep on the couch when Nana arrived. Violet whispered, "I will tell the nurses you are here and bring Sid something to eat. He looks like he hasn't eaten or slept in days, poor dear. Would you like something?"

"No thank-you Violet. Yes, Sid has had a very hard week or two, the Christmas holidays didn't' start out well for any of my three children, but hard times should be over now. At least for a while."

"Good to hear. I will come back."

Nana sat quietly and watched Sid sleep, he rolled over restlessly and wound up facing the back of the couch. He mumbled something about spiders. Soon a nurse came over to get Nana to go to admissions. She told her that there was a pile of paperwork that needed her signature. Nana refused to leave Sid and said the paperwork could wait.

Soon the nurse herself came back with a pile of papers. They moved away so they could talk quietly without disturbing Sid. When the nurse was almost finished, Violet came back with a plate of food for Sid. She sat it on a low table by Nana. The nurse, Nana and Violet all jumped and looked over at Sid when he yelled.

"Sue – Tobey! NO! - Don't let go!" Nana was on her way to him when he started kicking and swinging his arms around like he was fighting for his life. He knocked a lamp of a nearby table and broke it. Nana grabbed his arms and held him down. She spoke calmly.

"Sid, wake up, its just a nightmare . . . Sid."

He opened his eyes, and started shaking. He sat up quickly and hugged Nana when she sat next to him. "Sorry Nana, it seemed so real!"

The nurse excused herself. Violet stayed around for a little while. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, thank you . . . Sid, Violet brought you something to eat if you want it." Sid nodded that he did. So Violet brought it over and sat it on the coffee table in front of him, 'spork' and all. Violet excused herself and Sid ate quickly - like he hadn't eaten in days.

Another two hours went by before anyone came to get them to find out how Sue was doing. They were led by a nurse to go back in the same treatment area where Sid had left her.

She was awake and held out her arms to hug her brother. He was so happy to see her and she already looked much better.

"Sue! How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay - How is Tobey? They won't tell me anything."

"We don't know either. He's still in surgery."

They heard the doctor speaking to Nana.

"We are releasing Sue. She has had 53 stitches total to close several different wounds. Her ribs and liver are badly bruised. The car she was in must have been going very fast when it hit the pole and she went through the windshield, that is what you said happened, isn't it?"

"Yes, they are lucky they were not hurt more severely, in the accident."

"Anyway, your daughter's stitches should come out in ten days. She also has a lump on her head but no concussion She may have headaches, let us know if they get bad. She should feel much better in a few days."

"Then can she go home soon – she doesn't have to stay does she?" Sid asked anxiously.

"No, she doesn't have to stay. We are doing the paperwork to release her now. The nurse is bringing a wheelchair to take her downstairs in."

"But we cant leave yet!"

"It's alright Sid, we won't leave . . . Doctor, my other son is still in surgery."

"Oh, I'm sorry, of course you can wait. If you need anything one of the volunteers will be glad you help you while you are waiting. Our cafeteria food here isn't horrible, not great – but not horrible."

"Thank you doctor."

With the help of a nurse and a wheelchair they all made it back down to the waiting room nearest where Tobey would come out of surgery. Sue moved to one of the couches and Sid sat next to her. "Lie down Sue, I already had a nap." Sue thought that sounded like a good idea and stretched out on her side with her feet in Sid's lap. Nana sat at the end of the couch in a chair and they waited.

Tobey was in surgery for six hours while the doctors tried to find, or re-create living nerves, tendons and blood vessels to reattach inside his wrist. They also found he was bleeding internally from where Kong Li jabbed him with his staff hours before. Another surgical team cut into his abdomen to close his bleeding intestinal tissue before his wrist was finished. They picked glass and metal out of his feet and took x rays to make sure they got it all.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Finally Sid, Sue and Nana were escorted to recovery where Tobey was waking up. They all stopped and looked at him when they first saw him. Sue started crying when she saw all the bandages. His stomach was wrapped, his wrist was wrapped again with a new plastic and velcro splint his feet were both wrapped with thick bandage.

There were only two chairs by the bed. Nana sat in one, Sid in the other with Sue on his lap. She sat with Sid until Tobey moaned. Sue was up quickly and at his side, holding his uninjured hand.

"Tobey? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah – but I feel weird."

"You are waking up from surgery."

"Oh yeah. Do I still have all the parts I came in with?"

"Yes Tobey, everything is still attached."

Tobey went back to sleep and slept for an hour with Sue holding his hand the whole time. Sid found a soda machine and got them all something to drink. When he got back, Tobey was awake again. Sue had raised the head of his bed and helped him sit up. She raised the bedrails on each side and climbed up to sit with him on the bed. Sid climbed up too and they all three held hands.

Tobey perked up, I guess now it's safe to say, Merry Christmas!"

"Yeah right Tobey – Bah humbug." Sid grumbled.

"Come on Sid lighten up! – I got the best present ever. You two are okay, and Kong Li was shrimp toast! Right?"

"Right, but I still feel kinda bad that we missed Christmas."

Nana got up and excused herself. After she left Sid spoke up, "I kinda missed having Christmas too I guess."

"What? Scrooge Sid is sorry he missed Christmas?"

"Well Sue, it would have been more fun than what we did instead. There were things I wanted to do with you guys, like go with Tobey to take photos of historic Chinatown and I had money saved to take you guys to the Exploratorium.

"No way, you actually had plans for Christmas?"

"Well yeah - it would have been fun and I know you guys love it there too. No one can mess up the exhibits like Tobey can.

Tobey added, "I missed seeing your faces when you opened your presents. Something we didn't get to do in the orphanage."

"I cant wait to start archery lessons. What did Nana give you guys?"

"Don't know, we didn't open anything yet. We were a little busy."

Nana came back with two boxes, one very long and handed it to Sid the other, shorter box went to Tobey.

"Wow Nana thanks! How did you get them here?" they had them at the nurse's station for me go on boys, open them!

Sid found a pair of training swords! He kept them in the box and hugged Nana. Tobey found a set of nunchucks. "Thanks Nana!"

"Do not practice when others are around, or by windows or anything else and you have to wear your bike helmet so you don't knock yourself out."

"Thanks for these Nana, but I guess now I won't be able to hold them. Maybe I can learn to do it one handed! I will be a famous one-handed nunchuck fighter, right?"

Sue said, "Tobey, you don't know yet – they surgery may have worked!"

"I cant feel my fingers yet."

"Don't give up – the anesthesia is probably still in your system, you just came out of surgery!"

Tobey looked so sad, Sue thought she might cry again.

"Come on Kids, lets take all this stuff home and let Tobey rest. We will come back in a few hours.

"You are leaving me?"

"We will be back Tobey, try to get some sleep." Sue put the head of the bed back down and helped him arrange his pillows, he had seven of them.

She put two each under his knees and bandaged feet, one under his splinted hand one and two under his back and head.

"Tobey . . . "

Sue didn't finish, she leaned over and kissed him right on the lips. Sid and Nana smiled and started down the hall.

"I love you Sue."

"I love you too, Tobey. Get some rest, I will be back to bother you as soon as I can, maybe you can come home with us then."

"I hope so, I don't like hospitals."

"Not many people do." Sue smiled and followed Nana and Sid.

Tobey re arranged his pillows so he could lie on his side and drifted off to sleep. As soon as he went to sleep, a nurse came in and woke him up to take a pill to help him sleep and rearranged his pillows.

"That was . . . dumb.' Tobey frowned and closed his eyes again after she left.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Sid and Sue got back first very eager to see how Tobey was doing those many hours later. They had his PSP2 with them just in case he had to stay in the hospital longer. They found him awake and sitting up in bed when they got to his room.

"Guys!" he yelled excitedly. Sue got to his bedside first and hugged him. She kissed his cheek and his ear playfully.

"How do you feel?"

"Much better Sid. Where's Nana."

"She will be here soon, she chose to wait for a cab."

The door was open, but two doctors stopped and knocked anyway before they came in. The three looked up at them.

"Hello Tobey, we came to check on you and see how your doing. If you two will excuse us . . ."

"No! I want them to stay!"

"Okay then, Dr Bracket will take off your splint and check the incision."

Dr. Jones was taking the bandage off of Tobey's abdomen to check the incision.

Tobey whined and gritted his teeth when the bandage was coming off his wrist. "Ow Doc!"

"Hang on, almost done!"

When the last of the bandage came off, the doctor gently held Tobey's hand up, on his supporting it. "The incision looks good, I expected a little more drainage since the wound was so old before it got repaired. The inflammation and infection seem much better. Color is good if you don't count all the bruising."

"Can you move your fingers?"

"I don't know – it hurts."

"I know, you don't know how lucky you are that it hurts! Try – try hard to move even one finger okay?"

Tobey concentrated hard, frowning. In a moment his index and middle finger moved just enough the doctor felt his patient pressing on his hand.

"Yay Tobey! Great job! It looks like you hand will be fine!"

"Tobey!" Sue squealed and hugged him. Sid messed up his hair from the other side of the bed. "Great Tobey!"

"It will probably take a while, and there will be physical therapy. But I think you will be fine."

The doctors left the kids alone again, this time Sue had tears of happiness in her eyes! When Nana came in they told her. The nurses were there bandaging his stomach and hand. They changed the bandages on his feet too and when he was all wrapped up they released him from the hospital.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Only a week had gone by and the doctor released Tobey from physical therapy saying it wasn't helping as much as what he was doing on his own. The exercises Nana gave him, and salves she used under his bandages helped a lot, but mostly Tobey's own determination to do the exercises and make his hand work again is what improved his condition so fast.

Tobey only wore light bandage on his feet and kept socks on all the time while his feet healed. Even his stomach felt fine.

Tobey found Sue in the garden, lying on her favorite bench watching the hummingbirds. "Hey Sue! Do you want to practice with me? I can use the exercise!"

"No, I don't want to practice our Kung Fu, but I will exercise with you."

Tobey raised an eyebrow wondering what she wanted to do. Sue got up and entered the new combination into the Scholar Stone. She saw that the cookbook was not there and remembered that Nana had the cookbook making salves and concoctions for Tobey. She stepped back and motioned to him.

"Get in."

"What?"

"Get – IN!"

"NO – Why? You know I don't like small places – haven't I been tortured enough?"

"Consider this therapy to get over your claustrophobia."

"But Sue," he still complained as she pushed him to the doors and helped him climb in.

"NO!" he said suddenly and tried to back out.

"Close your eyes. Imagine you're someplace else." She had said it all before and sounded a little bored.

Tobey did what she said and managed to make it in with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Okay I'm in, now let me out!"

"No."

"What? Why?" Tobey could hear Sue was right in front of him, but he hadn't even felt her climbing in!

"Keep your eyes closed."

Sue kissed Tobey right away - on his lips, he smiled and kissed her back as he put his arms around her. When they had to come up for air, he asked, "Oh, this is the exercise you meant?"

"Yes, this is your exercise and therapy, as ordered by Doctor Sue."

She mumbled her lips never leaving the skin on Tobey's neck. Tobey kept his eyes closed. She sat between his legs with her feet crossed behind him. With her hands under his shirt and up his back she worked his back muscles while she kissed his neck and collarbone. He didn't have to do much at all, but just enjoy it.

Soon though, he wanted to return the favor. He leaned forward, but kept Sue tight in his arms; kissing her lips and then down her jaw to her shoulder. The light kisses and times he stopped and sucked, or nipped her shoulder and neck softly caused Sue waves of pleasure to wash over her whole body. Soon he had her moaning and he loved how she looked. It seemed like a long time since he had seen her so happy!

Sue opened her eyes and found she was staring into his.

"Tobey, your eyes are open."

"Yeah, so, I was watching you."

"But you aren't freaking out,"

"Oh, well no, I guess your therapy is working. You're here with me, the door is open, my hand isn't stuck and I think you kisses alone could cure me!"

Sid found himself in the garden looking for Sue or Tobey.

"Hey guys, where are you? – I'm getting pretty lonely, wanna spar with me?" Sid listened for a second but heard no one.

"Where are they?" he mumbled. "Uh oh, why would Nana leave the Scholar Stone open?"

Sid jogged over and tapped the dial. The doors slid smoothly closed.

Tobey started screaming! "The doors closed! We're trapped!" he leaned over and pounded on the doors before Sue could grab him.

"Sorry guys! What are you two doing in the Scholar Stone?"

Sid frowned, but smiled a wicked little smile. "Oh yeah, never mind . . . I know what you're doing. Therapy, right Sue?"

Sue ignored her brother and kissed Tobey to make him stop squirming. "Close your eyes again, you were fine just a moment ago."

"I know but . . . SID! Open the doors!"

"No, I don't want to interrupt your recovery. Sue said she had a plan."

"Sid!"

"It's okay Tobey, he will let us out eventually and I don't have anything better to do, do you?"

"No, I guess I don't have anything to do either," Tobey had his eyes closed again, and was smiling.

"Lets do your exercises and therapy until you're cured!"

"Well, if you're up to it, Sue. It sounds like I don't have a choice."

He kissed her.

"I'm glad you didn't give me a choice. I think it will take a long time to cure me completely. Lets not leave until I am 'Normal!"

Sue laughed out loud and tickled his ribs and under his arms;he giggled and begged her to stop. She did as he requested and started sucking on his neck again.

Sid heard Sue laughing and went to get a book to read nearby until they were ready for him to let them out.

"There is no way Tobey will be normal, no matter how long they stay in there." Sid chuckled.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Three Delivery[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

end


End file.
